After the Royal Cup
by The masked maniac writer
Summary: Chpater 6 now up! The Shield Liger has now become a Blade Liger, but will that help Justin when he faces a powerful opponent known as the Midnight Team? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Liger Team/The newest Blitz warrior. Ready, fight!  
  
Disclaimer: "Zoids", "New Century Zero", "Chaotic Century", The Blitz Team, the Backdraft Group, and all other related characters/mechas, plus any other trademarked thing I mention in this story, such as songs, are not my property. The pilot of the Shield Liger, as well as the Z.A.I.P, are my property.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
One dozen Revraptors, three Saber Tigers, and four Helcats deployed instantly. The Backdraft Group was currently involved in another unsanctioned battle, and this time, they were serious.  
  
"This is going to be easy, a one man team like you isn't going to stand in our way," Major Palta, the one piloting the red and black Saber Tiger stated with an air of confidence surrounding him.  
  
"Oh really? Well then just for that, you're going down first," the mysterious pilot replied with a calm snicker.  
  
"...Ready, fight!"  
  
Before Palta knew happened, his Saber Tiger had been taken down in a single blow, the two left legs coming off in just seconds. And all he could see, was a blue, white, and gold blur, followed by the infamous "Command System Freeze" flashing on his screen.  
  
"What, that can't be," Palta stated in disbelief.  
  
The two remaining Saber Tigers opened fire, trying to hit the Zoid, but it was moving so fast, they couldn't land a hit. Several energy shots were fired, taking out both of them in just seconds.  
  
"And you guys are supposed to be tough," the pilot stated.  
  
Sixteen missiles were fired, each hitting one of the Revraptors and Helcats, taking them out as if they were nothing.  
  
"I-I-I-I don't believe it. Nineteen of our best Zoids, and they were taken out in only two minutes, by one warrior," Palta stated in disbelief.  
  
"Some fighters, you guys are pitiful. Now pay up, or else," the winning pilot ordered as the sound of a shock cannon being charged could be heard, filling the air.  
  
"...Fine, the prize money will be in your account within the hour," Palta replied.  
  
"Good," the pilot replied and opened fire on Palta's Saber Tiger, taking it out and terrorizing the major, making him wet his pants.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"BIT GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU," Leena yelled angrily as she chased Bit through the Zoid hangar, waving a frying pan in the air like a warrior with a sword.  
  
"Oh God somebody please help me," Bit yelled as he did his best to stay ahead of Leena.  
  
"You're not getting away from me this time Bit, there's no escape! You're going to pay for stealing my fried chicken, you know how much I love white meat," Leena yelled with a crazy look in her eyes as she started to gain on Bit.  
  
"Liger! Help me," Bit screamed.  
  
The Liger roared in response and the cockpit hatch opened. Never before in his entire life had Bit climbed so fast. Once he was in, the hatch closed, sealing him in.  
  
"Bit you coward, you don't have the bravery to fight me face to face," Leena yelled angrily as she threw the cooking utensil at the Liger's head, causing hardly more than a ringing sound as it bounced off.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to wait for another time to get me Leena," Bit replied and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"That does it, you're gonna feel the wrath of my Gun Sniper," Leena yelled, causing both Bit and the Liger to yell/roar in unison.  
  
"Allright everybody, report to the meeting room right away, a new battle has just been scheduled," Dr. Toros' voice called over the communicator in the hangar.  
  
"Crap, looks like you lucked out again Bit," Leena complained as she stomped off.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Dr. Toros, Jamie, Brad, Bit, and Leena had gathered in the meeting room, sitting at the hexagonal conference table, going over the data for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Okay, so who are we up against," Leena asked.  
  
"According to the data we've received from the Zoid Battle Commission, we're fighting, the Liger Team," Jamie told them.  
  
"The Liger Team," Bit asked.  
  
"I've heard about them, or him actually. It's a one man team with a Shield Liger and a Gustav is the means of transport," Brad explained.  
  
"This guy doesn't sound so tough if all he's got is just a Shield Liger," Bit commented.  
  
"You'd be surprised what this guy has done with just a Shield Liger. He's a high ranking Class A warrior with a fifty consecutive wins under his belt," Jamie explained.  
  
"Wow, he must be skilled to have pulled that off," Leena commented.  
  
"He's a lot more than just skilled, he's extremely tough. He's fought and won against the Backdraft Group so many times, he's made more than we did when we won the Royal Cup," Jamie told them, Brad whistled in surprise from the sound of that last part.  
  
"This warrior sounds tough. Jamie, what's the information on the pilot," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Not too much, his name is Justin Thompson, he's about eighteen, and he loves a good battle," Jamie told him.  
  
"Justin Thompson, hmmm," Dr. Toros repeated.  
  
"You've heard of him Doc," Brad asked.  
  
"The name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. Jamie, what time is the battle scheduled for," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"In...three hours. Huh, three hours? I thought there was a three day lapse between battles," Jamie stated.  
  
"We're in Class S now, remember Jamie, the rules can be different sometimes. So we can't always expect a three day rest after a battle," Dr. Toros explained.  
  
"I've got a question, are Class A warriors too low to take us on," Bit asked.  
  
"No, they're allowed to challenge us to battles. Being in Class S doesn't mean that we can only battle other Class S teams, Class A teams are still allowed to challenge us," Dr. Toros explained.  
  
"I say we accept, what's the battle mode," Leena asked.  
  
"Battle mode 0892, boy that one's unusual," Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"What's battle mode 0892," Leena asked.  
  
"A battle royale mode. A single member from a team is allowed to take on an entire team if they wish to. Plus, there's no restrictions on weapons or ammunition," Jamie explained.  
  
"Sounds like fun, with the three of us taking on this guy, we'll win, no sweat," Bit exclaimed.  
  
"Okay Jamie, find out where the battle is to be held and reply that we accept," Dr. Toros ordered.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A huge, barren, desert section of planet Zi, totally desolate, covered in mountains and sand as far as the eye could see. This was the location for the battle between the two teams.  
  
The hover cargo pulled up to the designated location and stopped. And in the distance, a green Gustav with a gray shell, pulled up several miles away from it.  
  
"Brad here, mobilizing the Shadow Fox," Brad stated, shortly before he was launched onto the battlefield.  
  
"Leena here, mobilizing the Gun Sniper," Leena stated as she too was launched.  
  
"Go Jager," Bit yelled as the Liger Zero Jager was launched, landing next to the other two.  
  
Across the battlefield, the magnetic clamps securing the Shield Liger into place were disengaged, and the Liger charged onto the battlefield. The Shield Liger looked like any other Zoid of its type, except for the fact that it was painted in the color scheme of a Blade Liger.  
  
The teeth and claws were gold colored, and the armor pieces that deployed the energy Shield, as well as the thigh armor, had white streaks running along them. And instead of the body being mostly gray, it was completely black.  
  
"So, you're the infamous Blitz Team, the ones who won the last Royal Cup event. This battle should be interesting," the pilot stated with an air of coolness surrounding him.  
  
"Don't count on it, you're going down so fast, your head'll spin," Bit stated.  
  
"Never under estimate MY Shield Liger, its unlike any Zoid you've ever faced," the pilot told them and grinned.  
  
Several minutes later, the Judge capsule landed and opened.  
  
"The area within a twenty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger, all others must leave the battlefield," the Judge announced as it began to scan the surrounding area.  
  
"Okay guys, remember the strategy," Jamie warned them.  
  
"Don't worry Jamie, it's not like we're fighting the Berserk Fury, we won't even need the strategy," Bit told him.  
  
"That's what I was afraid you were gonna say," Jamie whined and held his forehead.  
  
"Area scanned, battlefield setup! The Liget Team vs. the Blitz Team. Ready, fight!"  
  
The Blitz Team scattered in three different directions, each of them planning their own attack.  
  
"Let's see how you like this kid, weasel unit total assault," Leena screamed as she fired a large barrage of ammo at the Shield Liger.  
  
"Not gonna work redhead," the pilot stated. The Shield Liger roared and charged at high speed, running to the left and avoiding the energy shots and bullets that Leena had fired, but was still being pursued by the homing missiles.  
  
"You can't escape me," Leena yelled as she fired constantly.  
  
"And you can't aim."   
  
The back and tail mounted cannons opened fire, taking out the missiles that were following, while the bullets were just avoided. This continued for several minutes, until Leena's entire arsenal was depleted, leaving her vulnerable.  
  
"Oh shi-" Leena began, quickly being cut off before she cold finish.  
  
"You said it."  
  
The Shield Liger charged forward, and rammed the Gun Sniper in the side, sending it flying, and crashing on the ground, causing a Command System Freeze.  
  
"I can't believe it! That punk completely totaled me," Leena yelled loudly.  
  
"My turn," Bit yelled.  
  
"No way, I'm going to save you for last, I want the guy in the Shadow Fox now," the Shield Liger pilot told him.  
  
"No skin off my nose, just remember kid, your funeral," Brad replied and deployed his smoke screen.  
  
"Hmmm, smoke screen, nothing my radar can't handle," the pilot said to himself as he flicked a switch.   
  
On one of the monitors, came a red image that looked like the Shadow Fox, and a dot in the middle, representing the Shield Liger. "Almost behind me, I'm not surprised," the pilot said to himself.  
  
The Shield Liger spun around quickly and leapt to the side, just as the Shadow Fox opened fire with its vulcan gun. The Liger opened a barrage of shock cannon fire, surprising Brad and taking out the Shadow Fox.   
  
"Some Zoid, I heard that the Shadow Fox was supposed to be incredibly strong," the pilot commented.  
  
"Eh shaddup," Brad commented.  
  
"My turn," Bit announced.  
  
"That doesn't make a bit of difference, you're going down kid, you and your piece of scrap Liger," the pilot commented.  
  
"That does it, now it's personal," Bit yelled. The Liger roared in response and charged forward.  
  
"Not gonna work," the pilot yelled and opened fire with his shock cannon and back mounted cannon, deterring the Liger Zero from continuing the forward charge. "Now it's my turn," the pilot stated and charged head on for the Liger Zero.  
  
"Now you'd think that you'd learn not to do THAT," Bit commented. The Liger leapt, avoiding the charge from the Shield Liger, and charging off.  
  
"Get back here and fight me," the pilot yelled as the Shield Liger charged after him.  
  
"I don't think so," Bit replied and activated his ion boosters, charging off at a much higher speed than the Shield Liger was capable of reaching.  
  
"Liger, don't waste your power, we can't catch up with the Jager's speed. Fallback, I've got a plan," the pilot ordered. The Shield Liger came to a dead stop and let out an acknowledging growl.  
  
Bit was looking back, laughing at how the Shield Liger had given up the chase. "I bet he realized that he didn't have a chance of managing to catch up with me," Bit bragged, "now come on Liger, let's go back and finish this battle, this guy isn't worth our time," Bit stated. The Liger growled and did a one eighty, reversing direction and charging back to the Shield Liger.  
  
"Easy Liger, remain calm, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it," the pilot repeated as the Liger Zero got closer and closer, "now!"  
  
The Shield Liger roared and opened fire with its cannons, missing the Liger Zero and hitting the ground, throwing dust everywhere. The Shield Liger started running from one spot to another, shooting and causing dirt to fly in every location as the Jager avoided it.  
  
"Ha, you're terrible at aiming, you didn't hit me once," Bit boasted.  
  
"No, but look around," the pilot replied.  
  
Bit looked around the battlefield, but all he could see was a cloud of dust.  
  
"What, this can't be," Bit screamed.  
  
"Oh but it is, you can't find me, but I sure as hell know where you are," the pilot yelled.  
  
Bit scanned the battlefield, trying to find the Shield Liger and take it down, but he couldn't get a lock on it. Just when he thought he found its location, it was in a different spot.  
  
"Why don't you stand and fight," Bit yelled.  
  
"Gladly," the pilot replied. Sixteen missiles came blazing out of the dust cloud, each from a different location, and impacting against the Jager before it could retaliate. "That must've stung, this'll sting even more."  
  
Bit looked just in time, to see the Shield Liger charging at him, its energy Shield activated.  
  
"Liger, dodge," Bit yelled.  
  
But before the Liger could dodge the oncoming attack, the Shield Liger rammed head long into it, sending it flying backwards.  
  
"Okay Liger, let's finish this, these guys aren't worthy of the title, "Class S". I'm sure you remember this move. It is your trademark finisher," the pilot stated.  
  
The Shield Liger turned and ran off a good three miles, before turning, and charging back.  
  
"Okay Liger, now's our chance, get in close and ready the strike laser claw," Bit ordered.  
  
Liger Zero activated its ion boosters and charged at the quickly approaching Shield Liger. The mane pieces began to glow bright yellow as it charged its finishing move.  
  
"Time to finish this," Bit stated.  
  
"I couldn't agree more. Prepare to kiss your good luck goodbye," the pilot stated.  
  
The armor pieces on the thighs of the Shield Liger, as well as the front claws, began to glow bright gold, just like the mane pieces on the Liger Zero.  
  
"Strike," Bit began.  
  
"Laser," the pilot continued.  
  
"Claw," they both yelled at once.  
  
Both Ligers leapt meeting in midair, and slashing hard. The Shield Liger got the attack right to the shoulder, while the Liger Zero received it right in the face in a nasty left hook.  
  
The two Zoids landed behind each other, slowly turning to face one another. It was now a stand off, each of them waiting for the other to make their move first.  
  
"I never knew the Shield Liger could perform that move," Bit stated.  
  
"Normal ones can't, this one is very special," the pilot stated as the Shield Liger took a single step forward. A small explosion occurred, and sparks and armor flew from the Liger Zero's face where it had been struck, causing it to fall, while only a few sparks came from the Shield Liger's shoulder.  
  
"I don't believe it, how could you cause this when you were barely affected," Bit asked. A beeping could be heard, and Bit quickly discovered why, "Command System Freeze? I don't believe this!"  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is, the Liget Team," the Judge announced.  
  
The Shield Liger crouched down close to the ground, and the hatch opened, allowing the pilot to leap out. The pilot was tall, nearly six feet tall. He had a slender build, but his well toned, large muscles made him look like he exercised on a regular basis. He had eyes as blue as the Jager armor, and spiky black hair.  
  
He wore blue pants, black, round toed boots, a dark brown belt with several compartments, including a holster for a gun, a gray T-shirt, a black vest, and a red bandana tied around his forehead and his left biceps. His lower arms were covered by metal gauntlets, and his hands were protected by brown leather gloves.  
  
"Hey guys, good fight," he announced, "sorry to clobber you guys. Do you need any help," he asked.  
  
"Huh, why're you offering to help us," Brad asked.  
  
"No reason in particular, I'd just like to make a good impression, to show you that I'm a good sport. Especially since I clobbered you," he told them.  
  
"Yeah right, a likely story," Leena yelled angrily.  
  
"We accept your offer," Dr. Toros replied over the comms.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
After the Zoids had been loaded up and secured to the maintenance decks, the hover cargo and the Gustav were headed back to the Blitz Team's base.  
  
"Hey guys, how far away is your base anyway?"  
  
"At this speed, about a hour," Dr. Toros replied.  
  
"An hour eh? In this heat? Good thing the Gustav and Shield Liger have air conditioning. Hey Gus' (pronounced like goose) follow that snail carrier, and wake me up when we reach the base," the pilot ordered as he leaned back in his chair. A double click sounded, signaling that the Gustav understood its orders.  
  
"One more thing, start playing some of those songs, it's gonna be a long wait," the pilot ordered. Over the speakers, one of the selected songs started to play. It was, "The Real Folk Blues".  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The two transports finally arrived at the base, and pulled to a stop. The Shield Liger pilot had fallen asleep a while ago, and was snoring lightly. "Reveille" erupted over the speakers, making him jump to attention.  
  
"Well that was refreshing," he said to himself. The hatch to the Gustav opened, and the pilot jumped out and stretched, "is this the place?"  
  
"This is the place," Dr. Toros replied.  
  
"Okay, bring out the Zoids and I'll help you with the repairs," the pilot ordered.  
  
"Pretty bossy for a kid," Bit muttered.  
  
The back of the hover cargo opened, and the Shadow Fox, Gun Sniper, and Liger Zero stepped out, and walked into the hangar of the base.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Okay kid, so where do you want to start," Brad asked as he stood by himself with his arms crossed.  
  
"Don't call me kid, I do have a name you know. It's Justin Thompson," he told them.  
  
"Justin Thompson? By any chance is your father Jonathan Thompson," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Yeah, why, you heard of him," Justin asked.  
  
"Who hasn't? Jonathan Thompson is the scientist who created the Z.A.I.P," Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"What the heck is a Z.A.I.P," Leena asked.  
  
"It's the Zoids Artifical Intelligence Program, Z.A.I.P for short," Justin explained.  
  
"Artificial Intelligence," Bit asked.  
  
"I'll explain it later. First, there's something I have to do," Justin told them as he walked over to the Gun Sniper. He pulled off a hatch on the left leg, and began to tinker around with the wiring.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing," Leena yelled.  
  
"Just a little trick I learned. By reworking the circuitry just a little, you can actually program a Zoid to recover by itself, making the armor regrow," Justin explained and then closed the hatch, "there, in a hour, it should be back to normal," he told them and walked over to the Shadow Fox.  
  
"How did you know how to do that," Brad asked.  
  
"I learned I from my parents, they taught me a lot about the mechanics of Zoids," Justin explained as he did the same to the Shadow Fox as he did to the Gun Sniper. "Hmmm, mechanics are a little more sophisticated than I thought, but nothing I can't handle," he stated.  
  
Once Justin finished with the Shadow Fox, he moved on to the Liger Zero, but when he did, the Liger took a step back and roared at Justin.  
  
"Lemme guess, his Ultimate X doesn't like me, right," Justin asked.  
  
"How'd you know? Hey Liger, he's not gonna hurt you, now cooperate," Bit ordered.  
  
The Liger roared and took another step back, not believing what Bit had told him. Justin growled angrily, he had heard that the Liger Zero had a mind of its own, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Zero, foot, down here, now," Justin ordered loudly. The Liger gave him a quizzical look, before putting its leg back down on the ground.  
  
"Wow, how'd you do that," Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, how," Leena added.  
  
"Just gotta show 'em who's boss. Shield didn't break easily, it was a real struggle," Justin explained as he removed the hatch on the Liger's leg.  
  
"Shield," Bit asked.  
  
"My Shield Liger, I only call him that when he's disobedient. But lately he's been pretty tamed and hardly, if ever, acts up," Justin explained, "okay, that's done. In about an hour or two, your Zoids should be back in normal working order," he told them.  
  
"Good, now would you care to explained this Z.A.I.P," Brad asked.  
  
"Why not? Is there some place more comfortable we can go to talk," Justin asked.  
  
"There's the living room," Jamie proposed.  
  
"Well let's go there and we'll talk," Justin told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"So Justin, what exactly is this Z.A.I.P thing," Bit asked.  
  
"Well Bit, like it was explained earlier, the Z.A.I.P is the Zoids Artificial Intelligence Program. Originally when my father designed it, it was just supposed to be a memory card system installed into the Zoid at its core. That way it could record the moves that opponents make, and use it in future battles," Justin explained.  
  
"It's a very good idea, but where's the Artifical Intelligence part come in," Jamie asked.  
  
"I was just getting to that Jamie. Nobody is quite sure how, but one day, the memory system that was installed to the test Zoids, actually evolved, and took on a personality all of its own. This not only allows a Zoid to learn, but also act on its own and understand the pilot. That how Gus' was able to follow you guys to your base while I slept," he explained.  
  
"Hold on just a second. Who's Gus'," Leena asked.  
  
"The Gustav, very obedient once you make it learn that you're the pilot," he told them, "now, like you may've guessed, both the Gustav and Shield Liger have the Z.A.I.P implanted in them, wired to their Zoid Cores."  
  
"You said that when the memory system evolved, it allowed Zoids to take on personalities, what type of personalities exactly," Brad asked.  
  
"It's impossible to tell what type of personality will form. Some are vicious, some are very obedient, some are childlike. Gus' personality is very obedient but only to the pilot, he won't react well if somebody else tries to pilot him. Liger, on the other hand, is somewhat tamed himself, but mainly he's very adventurous and loves a good fight. He once went up against the Buffalo Team, and not once did he back down," Justin explained.  
  
"There's something I don't quite understand, why do you refer to the Shield Liger and Gustav as "he"," Leena asked.  
  
"People tend to classify objects in the masculine or feminine order. Most of the Z.A.I.P programs are considered males, but every once and a while, some show characteristics of being female, such as a higher voice, or the way it makes to body move, like with bipedal Zoids, they'll sometimes wiggle their hips when they walk," he explained.  
  
Bit couldn't help but laugh at the last part, which he found hilarious.  
  
"Do they get their nails painted too," he snickered.  
  
"Actually, a Gun Sniper pilot who did business with us, actually painted her Zoid's claws a reddish pink," he told him, making Bit laugh even harder, and fall off the couch.  
  
"Justin, there's something else that I'd like to know. How does the Zoid Battle Commission feel about Zoids having the Z.A.I.P installed," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"At first, it was frowned upon by them. They thought that if a Zoid were given the ability to think for itself, it would take over and become wild, replacing us as the dominant species. They tried to ban it from being installed in Zoids. But they changed their minds a few years ago. Their Ultrasaurus was nearly destroyed, and they came to us to have it fixed. The job was a major pain and it took months. But it wasn't until we were nearly finished, did we discover that the Ultrasaurus' Zoid Core was damaged. We had to install a Z.A.I.P so it would be able to function again. And after that, the ZBC hasn't cared whether we installed the Z.A.I.P into a Zoid or not," Justin explained.  
  
"...Wow, that's impressive. I've got another question, how're you able to communicate with the Shield Liger and the Gustav," Jamie asked.  
  
"Micro computers installed in my gantlets. They receive text messages from them when I'm not in the cockpit. In the cockpit, is a computer screen that displays a text readout which tells what the Zoid is thinking or saying. They respond to vocal controls, but can only reply in text. Right now, my parents are working on a voice box so Zoids can actually talk instead of just roar," he explained.  
  
"Wow, it sounds like Zoids are going to be getting very interesting in the near future," Leena stated.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Justin replied.  
  
"Hey, hold it I've got a question. How did the Shield Liger perform a strike laser claw maneuver, and how did it avoid being shut down from Liger's," Bit asked.  
  
"We discovered how the Shadow Fox and Liger Zero were capable of performing the strike laser claw, and we built it into the Shield Liger. As for how Liger was able to avoid a lot of damage from Zero's, he struck with his left claw. Since Zero tends to strike with its right claw, Liger can avoid most of the damage by striking with the left, this blocks the oncoming claw, but still allows him to strike," Justin explained.  
  
"Wow, your Zoid sounds so cool," Dr. Toros stated.  
  
"It is, and so are the others. We've installed the Z.A.I.P into just about every type of Zoid built, except for the extremely rare ones," Justin told him.  
  
"Does this Z.A.I.P thing let Zoids communicate with each other," Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah it's possible. Although since we didn't install the program into every single Zoid on the planet, two of them meeting up is somewhat rare," Justin explained.  
  
"Very interesting. Hey Justin, would you mind stepping out of the room for just a minute? There's something I'd like to discuss with the others," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"I guess so, but if you try and steal Liger from me, he'll tear you guys apart," Justin warned them and stepped out of the living room area and into the hall, letting the door slide closed behind him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Justin paced back and forth, trying to alleviate his boredom. He could hear the sounds of a discussion going on in the living room, but he could make out what they were saying.  
  
"What're they talking about," he asked himself, he raised the left gauntlet to his mouth and began to speak into a micro comm, "yo, Liger, Gus' keep your guards up, I don't exactly trust these guys at the second," he whispered.  
  
Liger: Got ya.  
  
Gustav: Understood.  
  
Several more minutes passed, before the doors opened, letting Justin back in.  
  
"Justin, we have a proposition for you," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"What is it," Justin asked.  
  
"How would you feel about joining the Blitz Team," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Join the Blitz Team? Hmmm, it does sound tempting. I've always wanted to get into Class S, but I wanted to do it on my own. But then again, a lot of things can happen between now and the next Royal Cup. I guess I'll join, but if I don't like it, I'm leaving and the Liget Team will be reformed," Justin replied.  
  
"That's fine, we can't force you to stay if you don't want to," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"Great, with your Shield Liger we'll be unstoppable," Bit yelled.  
  
"I guess this means I'm not winning any money this time around," Justin said to himself, "do you guys mind if I make a call? I've gotta get in touch with the Zoid Battle Commission and become a registered member of your team," he told them.  
  
"Sure thing, the videophone is right over there," Jamie said as he pointed over to one of the consoles.  
  
"Thanks," Justin replied and walked over to the videophone and sat down in front of it, "lemme see, what's the number of the Zoid Battle Commission," he asked himself.  
  
"It's number one on the speed dial," Brad informed him.  
  
"Thanks," Justin told him and pressed the number one speed dial button.  
  
"You have reached the Zoid Battle Commission, for information on requesting a Zoid battle, press one, for help joining a new team, press two," the prerecorded image of a Judge began, but was silenced by Justin pressing the "2" button, "you have reached the center for joining another team. Please state your team, the team you wish to join, and your Zoid registration number," the Judge ordered.  
  
"I'm the member of the Liget Team and I'm wishing to join the Blitz Team. My registration number is, 5920138," Justin replied.  
  
"Liget Team found, now changing registration to member of the Blitz Team. Please input code *5396 into your Zoid gear to finish registration," the Judge told him.  
  
Justin pressed the dock of his Zoid gear into the dock of the videophone, and entered the code, *5396.  
  
"...Code received, registration complete. Have a nice day," the Judge told him and the screen went blank.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm now an official member of the Blitz Team," Justin told them.  
  
"Well welcome aboard," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"Well Justin, now that you're a member of the team, I think I should lay down a few of the ground rules," Leena told him and wrapped her arm around his right shoulder and lead him out of the living room.  
  
"Whadda ya think she's gonna tell him," Bit asked.  
  
"Most likely to stay away from her food," Jamie told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Okay Justin, one of the most important rules around here is, leave my food alone, and don't take any of it from the refrigerator. If you do, I'm going to have to hurt you," Leena told him.  
  
"That's fine with me," Justin told her, "anything else?"  
  
"Not really, but make sure you keep an eye on Bit. A lot of times he makes trips to the fridge at night. Oh yeah, and make sure you check the bath schedule," Leena told him.  
  
"I'll make sure to remember that," he told her.  
  
"Leena honey!"  
  
"Oh dear God, not again," Leena grumbled.   
  
She and Justin looked as a trail of dust was quickly approaching. And leading the trail of dust, was none other than Harry Champ.  
  
"Leena honey I'm so glad to see that you're allright, I heard that you got into a battle with some scoundrel and he clobbered the entire team," Harry told her.  
  
"Who're you," Justin asked him.  
  
"My name is Harry Champ, a man destined to be king! Who're you," Harry replied.  
  
"Justin Thompson, newest member of the Blitz Team, and the scoundrel who defeated them just an hour ago," Justin told him.  
  
"What, you did it be yourself," Harry asked.  
  
"Not really, Liger did part of the work too," Justin told him.  
  
"Who," Harry asked.  
  
"Him," Justin said as he pointed to behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around, almost jumping back when he saw the Shield Liger standing there, growling at him.  
  
"This is my Zoid, the one who defeated the Blitz Team," Justin told him.  
  
"How could a Shield Liger take down the Blitz Team," Harry asked.  
  
"He's special. And what're you doing here? If I remember correctly, you're fifty miles away from the Blitz Team's base," Justin told him.  
  
"Like I said, I came here to see if my Leena was hurt," Harry told him.  
  
"Well as you can see Harry, I'm fine, now go away," Leena told him.  
  
"Wait sweetie, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out to dinner with me tonight," Harry told her.  
  
"Forget it Harry," Leena began, but Justin cut her off.  
  
"You're a little late, Leena's already got plans. She's accepted my offer before you arrived," Justin told him as he wrapped his arm around her left shoulder and pulled her in close, giving her a wink.  
  
"WHAT!? She accepted the offer from you!? A new guy who beat her before joining up," Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry Harry," Leena said sarcastically.  
  
"Should've asked this morning Harry, but you're too late now," Justin told him.  
  
"Why you jerk! You're not good enough for Leena, I challenge you to a Zoid battle," Harry yelled.  
  
"Why should I even accept," Justin asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I challenge you for Leena's affection," Harry told him.  
  
"Forget it prince, this fine woman here, isn't a possession to be fought over. I refuse," Justin told him.  
  
"Then how about triple the prize money? Would you fight for that," Harry asked him.  
  
"Triple? Even if that's just Class A winnings that's a lot. Now that I'll fight for. You've got yourself a deal prince," Justin told him.  
  
"Good, I'll get the battle scheduled for tomorrow afternoon," Harry told him and turned to leave.  
  
"Wanna get the humiliation over with in a hurry I see," Justin said to himself as he watched Harry leave.  
  
"Hey Justin, why'd you do that? Why did you say that you already asked me out," Leena asked.  
  
"I saw how much you disliked that guy, and I thought I'd help you, and drive him crazy. It was the least I can do after pounding you into the ground," Justin explained.  
  
"Well, thanks," Leena told him.  
  
"No problem. Would you mind if I got access to your battle archives? I'd like to load some information into Liger's systems. That way we'll know what to expect," Justin told her.  
  
"I don't see why not. There's a computer console on the south wall, you can access the archives from there," Leena told him.  
  
"Thanks Leena," he told her.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Leena, where'd you leave Justin," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"He's in the hangar going over some of the past battles with the Shield Liger. Harry challenged him to a Zoid battle and he wants to be prepared," Leena told him.  
  
"I pity that poor guy, he has no clue what he's in for," Brad commented.  
  
"I think Justin can handle himself," Leena told him.  
  
"I meant Harry," Brad told her.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Bit: Once again, Harry Champ has challenged us to a Zoid battle, but this time, it's the newest Blitz Team member, Justin Thompson who he's after. Justin's battling for triple the normal amount of money, while Harry is battling for Leena's affection. Huh, Harry's brining in his most powerful Zoids? Justin you'd better watch out. Next on Zoids: New Century Zero, "Justin vs Harry/The Champ Team gets blitzed. Ready, fight!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Justin vs Harry/The Champ Team gets blitzed. Ready, fight!  
  
Disclaimer: "Zoids", "New Century Zero", "Chaotic Century", The Blitz Team, the Backdraft Group, and all other related characters/mechas, plus any other trademarked thing I mention in this story, such as songs, are not my property. The pilot of the Shield Liger, as well as the Z.A.I.P, are my property.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The hover cargo was moving to the location of the next battle, the Gustav following close behind. Justin had loaded all of the Blitz Team's battle data into the Shield Liger, so they shouldn't be surprised by anything. But still something kept bothering Justin, and only one of them knew it.  
  
A beeping sounded; Justin flipped open a panel on his left gauntlet and read the message that was being patched through.  
  
Liger: Justin, what's wrong? I may not have a psychic link with you, but I can tell that there's something bothering you.  
  
"It's nothing Liger, it's just that this fight might be tough. Harry Champ has PK type Iron Kongs, as well as at least one Gojulas in his collection. He might decide to use them. And if he does, I'm not sure we'll be able to stand up to them," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: Gojulas? Iron Kongs? Those things are powerful.  
  
"Yeah I know, I just hope we're strong enough. But if we're not, we're definitely faster than they are, they can't even reach 200 km/h," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: That's the Justin I know, you never backed down from a battle, even when the Backdraft Group brought in Dark Horns and Red Horns, you took them on no sweat!  
  
"You're right, you're very right. I've got nothing to fear, the guy may not even use those Zoids," Justin said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Justin, who're you talking to," Dr. Toros asked over the comm.  
  
"I'm talking to Liger, I'm just nervous that Harry might bring in his most powerful Zoids," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: Tell him to stay out of this.  
  
"Hey Doc, sorry but Liger said to butt out of our conversation until we arrive at the battlefield," Justin replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The two transports came to a stop in front of a large, rocky plain area of planet Zi. And at one end, was the Champ Team's Whale King.  
  
"Looks like this is the place," Justin said to himself.   
  
The magnetic clamps on the Gustav deactivated, and the Liger Zero stepped off, and walked onto the battlefield.  
  
"Lemme see, where's that Champ Team at," Justin asked himself as he scanned the area. His sensors then located several Zoids on the opposite end, and they were big. Two PK type Iron Kongs, and one MK II Gojulas. "Oh crap."  
  
Liger: Justin, you were right.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of. I hope we're not in over our heads. No offense Liger, but I'd be feeling a lot better if you were equipped with a couple of super cannons right about now," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: So would I.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A Judge capsule plowed into the ground, rising shortly after, and opening to reveal the Judge.  
  
"The area within a fifteen mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Area scanned, battlefield, setup! The Blitz Team vs the Champ Team. Battle mode 0892, ready, fight," the Judge announced.  
  
Both Iron Kongs marched out as the Gojulas remained behind. The two began to open fire, aiming for the Shield Liger. The Shield Liger roared, and charged off to the left, making sure to avoid the barrage.  
  
"Must be the two robots, Benjamin and Sebastian. Liger, keep avoiding their firepower, and go right for the Gojulas, I'll bet this battle's winnings that Harry's in there," Justin ordered.  
  
The Shield Liger continued to avoid the barrage of firepower, and changed its course, going right for the Gojulas. The Gojulas roared, and opened fire with its super cannons, causing debris to fly everywhere, and the shock from the shots hitting caused the Shield Liger to be thrown back and crash on the ground.  
  
"Okay, bad mistake. Liger go for the accelerate and obliterate maneuver," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared, and took off again, this time charging to the right, faster than before. Once again, the two Iron Kongs began to open fire, trying to hit the Shield Liger.  
  
"Okay Liger, turn and go straight as fast as you can," Justin ordered.  
  
Liger: But, that's right down the middle of their barrage, we'll be hit.  
  
"Trust me Liger, I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't tell you to do this if I didn't think we couldn't do it," Justin replied.  
  
The Liger came to a quick stop, turned to the left, and took off. The Iron Kongs opened fire, targeting the Shield Liger, but it was too fast. As the blasts kept firing, the Liger dashed right between the two Iron Kongs, resulting in the two shooting each other, taking one another out.  
  
Liger: Sneaky, very sneaky.  
  
"See, and you were worried. Two down, and just that stupid Gojulas is left. Harry, you're next," Justin yelled.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Harry replied from within the cockpit of the Gojulas.  
  
As the Shield Liger quickly approached, the Gojulas opened fire with its super cannons again. The mane pieces opened and glowed, deploying the energy shield, protecting it from the cannon fire.  
  
"Not gonna work Harry, Liger knows better than that," Justin replied as the Liger drew ever closer.  
  
"I don't' care how much your stinkin' Zoid knows. It can't beat me, and Leena WILL be mine," Harry yelled.  
  
"How many times do you have to be told Harry? Leena will not be yours, she's her own person, not a possession that you can win or take," Justin replied.  
  
The Shield Liger charged even faster, roaring loudly as it approached and opened fire with its cannons.  
  
"Ha, the armor of this Gojulas is so thick, not even the Schneider could cut through it," Harry boasted.  
  
"We'll just see about that," Justin replied.  
  
As the Shield Liger got in close, the Gojulas swung around smashing into it with its tail, sending it flying back and crashing.  
  
"Now Justin, you're done for," Harry replied. He charged his super cannons, and unleashed a massive barrage, impacting where the Shield Liger had landed.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"That can't be good," Bit stated.  
  
"Jamie, what's the status on the Shield Liger," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"The command system hasn't frozen yet, but other than that, I can't tell much. Except, there's some kind of strange energy emanating on the battlefield," Jamie told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"It looks like I win. And now, Leena will love only me, she won't want to have anything to do with a loser like him," Harry said to himself.  
  
Where the Liger had crashed, things looked bad. Debris everywhere, and the Liger wasn't getting up, it just laid there, lifelessly.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's not getting up anytime soon. Come on Judge announce me the victor," Harry ordered.  
  
"Not so fast Harry!"  
  
At the other side of the battlefield ("Zoids: New Century Zero: No Future" can be heard playing in the background) something began to arise from the debris. It was the Shield Liger, growling loudly.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Allright, that's it Justin tear him to pieces," Leena cheered.  
  
"Who knew a Shield Liger could stand up to that much firepower? Especially coming from a Gojulas," Bit asked.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Shield Liger roared and took off, going at maximum speed, charging at the Gojulas.  
  
"What!? There's no way it could stand up to that," Harry yelled and fired again.  
  
But it didn't matter how much Harry fired, the Shield Liger was too fast to be hit by the barrage. The Liger roared and ran right past the Gojulas, turning and charging to the back of the Gojulas, and leaping onto its back.  
  
"You're going down Harry, Liger and I give it everything we've got when we fight. And you're gonna find that out right now!"  
  
The Liger leapt higher onto the Gojulas' back, and cut off one of the super cannons, having it drop to the ground. Using the head of the Gojulas, the Liger leapt off, and landed back on the battlefield, turning to face the Gojulas.  
  
The energy shield activated, but then, began to change; the shape was warping, becoming something different. Instead of a sort of dome, it turned into a cone.  
  
"Allright Liger, full speed ahead," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared and charged, going right for the Gojulas. Harry was panicking and firing with all the remaining cannons, but the blasts just bounced right off the shield.  
  
When it got close enough, the Liger leapt, plowing the point of the Shield into the chest of the Gojulas, ripping through the armor and causing sparks to fly. The Liger remained there for several seconds, before being thrown back.  
  
"That can't be possible," Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh it is Harry, it is. Allright Liger, one more time," Justin yelled.  
  
The Liger roared again and charged forward again. It got close, and leapt, sending the point of the shield through the Gojulas' chest once again. The Gojulas let out a painful roar, falling to the ground on its back, its systems freezing.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is, the Blitz Team," the Judge announced.  
  
"I...lost again," Harry stated sadly.  
  
"Good challenge, Champ, but I guess you're just not good enough," Justin told him.  
  
"I still can't believe you beat me with just a stupid Shield Liger," Harry complained. The Shield Liger roared angrily in response.  
  
"Now listen here, Liger isn't stupid. He's a one of a kind Zoid, who could take down Liger Zero, and it isn't even an Ultimate X," Justin informed him.  
  
"That's crazy! A regular Zoid took out the Liger Zero, I can't believe that," Harry screamed.  
  
"Believe it Harry. Now pay up," Justin ordered.  
  
"Fine, the money will be in the team's account within the hour," Harry told him.  
  
"Good," Justin replied as the Liger turned and walked off, going back to the Gustav.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Wow Justin that was awesome, I've never seen a Shield Liger take down a Gojulas before, and those maneuvers they were stupendous! But how did you pull off that shield maneuver," Dr. Toros asked as the two transports headed back to the base.  
  
"It's nothing really. Just a highly modified shield generator from an Elephandor type Zoid. It's just a matter of augmenting the energy feed, causing the shield to change form for a standard dome, to a cone, or something else," Justin explained as he leaned back in the Gustav, listening to "White Emotion" playing over the speakers.  
  
"Interesting, I guess the Elephandor isn't a one of a kind Zoid after all. But what about the Shield Liger's strength? How do you explain that," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Special circuitry. You remember how I rewired the Zoids yesterday? That allows Zoids to recover and become physically stronger after every battle that proves to be strenuous. The Shield Liger's been in a lot of battles, so he's very strong," Justin explained.  
  
"Justin, if you don't mind me asking, during the battle, I noticed some weird energy readings coming from the Shield Liger, what was that," Jamie asked.  
  
"It was most likely the reactor that powers it," Justin told him.  
  
"Reactor? You mean as in radioactive? As in nuclear energy," Brad asked, sounding somewhat scared, which was a definite first for him.  
  
"Yes, and don't worry, the reactor is heavily shielded in protective material. We did a test on a box made form the same metal, and it took a Gojulas an hour of constant stomping to penetrate it. We also rebuilt the Liger's armor completely with the metal. Guaranteed to prevent any radiation leaks," Justin reassured him, hearing a sigh of relief from everybody.  
  
"Boy, sounds like your Liger could take on a Deathsaurer and win," Bit stated.  
  
"Don't put it past him, eventually we'll be up to Deathsaurer level. It's just a matter of time and battles," Justin told him, "hey, does anybody feel like having a celebration tonight? This was my first victory as a member of the Blitz Team. We'll order takeout, delivery, whatever, invite some friends over, play video games and enjoy ourselves. And we'll put it all on my tab, courtesy of Harry Champ."  
  
"You know Justin, that sounds like a very good idea. We can invite Leon and Naomi over for the festivities," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
'Hmmm, where've I heard those names before? Ah well, I'll figure it out later,' Justin thought as he leaned back and listen to another selection of music from his anime collection, this time "Wild Flowers".  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I still can't believe Harry lost so bad," Leena stated as she sat some drinks in the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah, he did good using those three Zoids, but he didn't think it through," Justin told him.  
  
"It kinda reminds me of that one time we fought a Gojulas during the Royal Cup," Bit told him as he reached in and pulled another handful of chips from a bag on the table.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, those are my nachos. Bit I'm gonna hurt you for that," Justin yelled as he reached into the holster and pulled out an automatic pistol, aiming it right for Bit's head.  
  
Bit screamed like a woman and ran off, fearing his life.  
  
"Get back here you fool, I'm gonna teach you not to take somebody's stuff without getting permission first," Justin yelled, he put his gun away, deciding not to waste the ammo, and charged after Bit, anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"What happened," Brad asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Bit stole some of Justin's nachos and now he's going to hurt him," Leena explained.  
  
"I'll bet my next pay check that Bit manages to get away somehow. If he makes it to the Liger Zero, Justin won't be able to catch him," Brad told her.  
  
"You're on," Leena told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Bit get back here and take your punishment like a man," Justin yelled as he chased after him.  
  
"Somebody help me," Bit screamed as he ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Get back here I'm not gonna shoot you, I'm just gonna maim you rather badly," Justin yelled as he put away hit gun and began to speak into his gauntlet, "Liger, cut him off, don't let him get away," he ordered.  
  
The Liger took a thunderous step forward, cutting off Bit's escape route. Bit was so scared; he failed to see this, and ran straight into the Liger's leg, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
"Thanks pal," Justin said as he grabbed Bit by his left leg.  
  
Liger: No problem.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Did you get him," Leena asked as Justin came back to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Liger's leg accidentally ran into Bit's head," Justin told her as he grabbed a soda bottle from the refrigerator.  
  
"I should've bet on Justin," Brad muttered as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Bet on me, what's he talking about," Justin asked.  
  
"He bet his next paycheck that Bit would get away," Leena told him.  
  
"Should've known," Justin replied as he took another drink from the soda bottle.  
  
"So what'd you do with Bit," Leena asked.  
  
"I left him in a corner of the hangar and painted a Cueball on his forehead," Justin told him, Leena couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"That I've gotta see, maybe we can get some pictures too for some blackmailing," Leena told him.  
  
"Follow me. By the way, when're Naomi and Leon supposed to arrive," Justin asked as he lead the way.  
  
"In about an hour, why," Leena asked.  
  
"I'd like to find out where I heard those names before, they sound really familiar," he told her.  
  
"Ever hear of the Flugle Team? Well they're the members," Leena told him, causing Justin to stop dead in his tracks, and Leena to run into him.  
  
"You're friends with the Flugle Team," he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why, what's the big deal," Leena asked.  
  
"They're a pretty tough team. Especially Naomi's Gun Sniper, I saw the archives data when you and Bit fought them," Justin told her.  
  
"She cheated, that's the only way she could've won, I'm sure of it. I just can't prove it yet," Leena growled angrily.  
  
"Wait, now I know where I've heard that last name before. If I remember correctly, Naomi purchased a Z.A.I.P for her Gun Sniper about a year ago," Justin told her.  
  
"A Z.A.I.P, no wonder she's so good, I bet she's not even half as good as she performs," Leena told him.  
  
"Don't say that around her, we'll have a cat fight on our hands. And so you know, Bit's over there, still out cold," Justin said as he pointed to one of the corners of the hangar, making Leena laugh even harder when she saw him.  
  
"He looks good that way, but, there's something missing. Wait I know, do you still have a black magic marker handy," Leena asked as she fought to control her laughter.  
  
"I think so, what've you got planned," he asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Leena took the marker and walked over to Bit. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing as she popped the lid off and began drawing something else on his face. When she got up and stepped away, there was a black mustache, and goatee on his face. Now it was Justin's turn to laugh.  
  
"Very good, but I know something better," he said as he took out a red marker.  
  
Justin rolled up Bit's sleeve, and began to draw an image on his bicep. He then took the black marker and added something else, before stepping away. On his arm, was a red heart, with a black outline, and "Harry & Bit" printed in the middle.  
  
Leena and Justin both lost all control of themselves and burst out laughing, it was definitely the Coup de Grace (sp?) to a terrific plan.  
  
"Oh man Justin you're good," Leena laughed.  
  
"Wait, I didn't think this could be topped, but we can do it. Get me a camera and we'll send a picture to Harry."  
  
Justin and Leena looked at each other for several seconds, before bursting out into another fit of laughter.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I still can't believe it, Justin's Shield Liger, capable of taking down a Gojulas by itself. That was so cool," Dr. Toros said in amazement as he began to paint the mane and thigh armor of his Shield Liger to have white highlights.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Man it's boring when you just have to wait and have nothing to do. I wish I could take Liger out for a run," Justin said to himself as he paced back and forth in the living room.  
  
"So why don't you," Jamie asked, "if you're not back when Leon and Naomi arrive, we'll call you and let you know."  
  
"I guess that'll work, thanks Jamie," Justin told him and left the living room.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"So dad hired an opponent who took down Brad, Bit, and Leena, by himself, with just a Shield Liger," Leon asked as he and Naomi road in their Gustav on the way to the Blitz Team's base.  
  
"That's what I heard, it must be some impressive Shield Liger," Naomi replied.  
  
"Yeah it must be, it's not like dad to hire an opponent as another member of the team," Leon told her.  
  
"Well I guess we'll meet this new guy when we get there. I heard that Leena likes him," Naomi told him.  
  
"In that case, I pity Bit," Leon told her.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Come on Liger faster, a Molga can go faster than this," Justin complained.  
  
Liger: Very funny. Where are we off too exactly? Is there some kind of emergency and we need to get there immediately?  
  
"No, nothing like that, it's just that there's nothing to do but wait. And since neither of us like to wait around, so we might as well keep ourselves occupied," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: I get you, as long as we're traveling, let's have some music.  
  
As the Liger accelerated, "Rhythm Emotion" began to play loudly over the speakers.  
  
"Now this is gonna be fun," Justin yelled.  
  
Liger: Yeah, let's gun it!  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I still can't believe that Justin did this to me," Bit complained as he began to scrub his face for the third time, trying to remove the mustache and goatee.  
  
"You should've known better Bit, now you've got to watch for him and Leena," Jamie told him.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the guy liked nachos that much," Bit asked.  
  
"You should've asked anyway, then we wouldn't have done that to you," Jamie told him, "maybe from now on you'll remember to ask first."  
  
'God, that guy was worse than Leena, he actually caught me. I'd better not walk in on his shower time, otherwise he might have Shield Liger eat me,' Bit thought.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Now this Liger, this is fun," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: Fighting would be better.  
  
"You've got that right. Should we see if the Backdraft Group is up to anything around here," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: We've got nothing to lose, and stand to gain plenty.  
  
"You've got that right...and according to scanners, there's a battle going on thirty miles from here. Let's go and crash it," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Let's gun it!  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Leon, good to see you again son."  
  
"It's good to see you again too dad," Leon said as he sat down on one of the couches in the living room area.  
  
"Hey Brad," Naomi greeted.  
  
"Naomi," Brad replied as a slight blush crossed his face.  
  
"So dad, where's this new pilot you hired yesterday," Leon asked.  
  
"He went out until you arrived. I guess he's not back yet," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"I just tried to contact him, but he must have his comm turned off," Jamie told them.  
  
"Hey guys," Justin's voice blared over the comm, "have Naomi and Leon arrived yet," he asked.  
  
"Yes they have, where're you," Jamie asked.  
  
"It looks like I'm gonna be a little late. I'm currently involved in a battle with the Backdraft Group. I shouldn't be too long," Justin told them.  
  
"Do you need any help," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Nope, I'll be fine. Tell the Flugle Team I'm looking forward to meeting them as soon as I get back," Justin told him and the comm went dead.  
  
"He's taking on the Backdraft Group by himself? He must be some warrior," Leon stated.  
  
"He is, you should've seen what he did to the Champ Team, it was embarrassing for Harry," Bit told him.  
  
"Bit what happened to your face," Leon laughed.  
  
"Justin did, he's worse than Leena. He even pulled a gun on me when I forgot to ask if I could have some of his nachos," Bit told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A Saber Tiger roared a painful roar as its two left legs were completely severed from its body, dropping to the ground as the Shield Liger had strike laser clawed it.  
  
As the Liger came down and landed, it made a one eighty turn and fired, taking out several Guysacks with the shock cannon.  
  
"Why don't you get some real warriors," Justin yelled.  
  
The two missile boxes flipped out, and deployed the sixteen missiles, each of them swerving, the smoke trails weaving in and out in an interesting pattern, before taking out another sixteen Zoids.  
  
"You want a real challenge? I'll pay you back for what you did to me the other day."  
  
A Dark Horn stepped out from behind a large rock. Two hibit vulcan guns were mounted on the back, giving it a fearsome look.  
  
"So, Major Palta, we meet again. Still haven't had enough humiliation? What do I have to do, decapitate your Zoid this time," Justin asked.  
  
"You're gonna regret that remark kid. I'm gonna destroy your Zoid completely," Palta told him and opened fire with both guns.  
  
The Shield Liger deployed its energy shield, blocking the shots. The Liger let out a loud roar and charged at the Dark Horn, ramming it full force with the shield acting as a battering ram and shaking Palta up.  
  
"Why you sneaky little punk," Palta yelled.  
  
The Dark Horn began to march forward, pushing the Shield Liger back. The shield Liger pulled back, and charged off, gaining some distance, and charging forward at a high speed, smashing the shield into the Dark Horn, knocking it back.  
  
"How's that for a shakeup? Liger, give it the donkey kick," Justin ordered.  
  
The energy shield deactivated and ran to the side of the Dark Horn, and kicking it in the side just like a donkey would kick, knocking it onto its side. The Liger roared and turned to face the Dark Horn's underbelly, powering a strike laser claws and cutting through the armor.  
  
The Liger cut through several more times, before sinking its fangs into the body, and tearing the Zoid Core right out of the body, sparks flying from the cables as it was dropped to the ground.  
  
"Ano now, Judge, announce your decision or else," Justin ordered as he aimed both cannons right at the dark Judge.  
  
"Allright, allright. The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is...the Blitz Team," the dark Judge announced in a disgusted matter.  
  
"I'll expect the money in the team's account immediately. Otherwise I'll be coming after you and taking it out of your hides," Justin announced and had the Shield Liger dash off.  
  
"Beaten again, by a kid and one stinkin' Shield Liger, the Committee of Seven isn't going to like this," Palta said to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"That was kind of fun, although it could've been better if we were up against Red Horns and Dark Horns," Justin stated as the Shield Liger charged off at top speed, "The Winner" being played over the speakers.  
  
Liger: Sending in mostly Guysacks, what were they thinking? I knew that brains were never the Backdraft Group's strong point, but that was ridiculous.  
  
"You got that right, maybe we should challenge the Lightning Team to a battle later, with three Lightning Saix units, they're bound to prove a challenge," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Sounds good to me. But for, back to the base!  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Do you think Justin got in over his head," Bit asked.  
  
"I don't know, but shouldn't he have gotten back here by now," Jamie asked.  
  
"Well I hope he gets back soon, the pizzas are gonna get cold if he doesn't get here soon," Leena told them.  
  
Several minutes later, an image appeared on the main screen in the living room. It was the Shield Liger quickly approaching.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry if I'm late," Justin's voice came over the comm.  
  
"No problem, did you have trouble with the Backdraft Group," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Not really, the most challenging part was my run in with a Dark Horn, but that's over with now. What's for dinner I'm starving."  
  
"We've got some pizzas ordered, but you'd better hurry up before they get cold," Leena told him.  
  
"We're hurrying as fast as we can, but unless I get some ion booster upgrades, Liger can't go any faster," Justin told her.  
  
"Why did he say "we're"," Leon asked.  
  
"Ever hear of the Z.A.I.P? His Shield Liger has one installed," Brad told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Liger finally reached the base and walked into the hangar, stopping next to the Gustav. The cockpit opened, and Justin was lowered on a cable with a small platform for his foot to rest on as he gripped the cable.  
  
"So, a red Gun Sniper and a red Blade Liger, no wonder they got the nickname "The Red Comets"," Justin said to himself after seeing the Flugle Team's Zoids, "I'm back," he announced.  
  
"It's about time, the pizzas were getting cold and we had to stick them in the oven," Leena complained.  
  
"Better there than in Bit's mouth," Justin joked.  
  
"Hey," Bit screamed.  
  
"Oh knock it off, so where's the Flugle Team," Justin asked.  
  
"They're coming," Leena told him.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Leon and Naomi finally entered the hangar.  
  
"So, lemme guess, you're Justin Thompson, the new warrior of the Blitz Team," Leon asked.  
  
"Yep, and I'm guessing you're Leon Toros. You sure as hell ain't Naomi," Justin told him.  
  
"No, that would be me," Naomi stated as she walked up to him.  
  
Naomi's suit caused Justin's eyes to pop out slightly. Since they had never really met, it was surprising.  
  
'Pretty revealing, probably uses it to distract her opponents attention from the battle,' Justin thought.  
  
"So, you're Justin Thompson, I've gotta admit, your father's program is pretty impressive," Naomi told him.  
  
"Very true, the Z.A.I.P is an amazing program. Have you given you Gun Sniper a name," Justin asked as he tried to focus on the talk instead of Naomi's choice in clothes.  
  
"Of course, Red Comet seemed like a appropriate name. But I can't get her to stop shaking her hips when she walks," Naomi told him.  
  
"Unfortunately that can't be helped. It's a side affect that's been reported with every Zoid that gets a Z.A.I.P with a feminine personality," Justin told her.  
  
"And I thought my Z.A.I.P just had a weird sense of humor. So, you got into a fight against the Backdraft Group by yourself and won," Naomi asked him.  
  
"Yeah, Liger's one tough Zoid, he loves a good battle. Unfortunately we haven't had many that're a good challenge. I really need to take on another Class S team," Justin told her.  
  
"I bet you will eventually. So what's the story with the shield Liger? Why's it painted like a Blade Liger," Naomi asked as she walked over to it.  
  
"For a custom Zoid, why not a custom paint job," he asked.  
  
"Good point. Maybe our two teams should battle sometime," Naomi suggested.  
  
"That, I would enjoy," Justin told her.  
  
"Hey I hate to break this up but let's eat I'm starving," Bit yelled.  
  
"Whatever, mighty mouth," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"So you actually pulled a gun on Bit because he took some of your nachos without asking first," Leon asked as he took another bite from his pizza.  
  
"Yep, but the joke was on him, it wasn't loaded," Justin replied.  
  
"WHAT! You mean you nearly gave me a heart attack, and your gun wasn't even loaded," Bit yelled.  
  
"Ah cool down hothead, I just wanted to scare you. I wouldn't 've maimed you too badly," Justin told him.  
  
"So Justin, I've heard that your Shield Liger has some heavy modifications. If you don't mind my asking, what are they exactly," Leon asked.  
  
"Since you guys are all friends, I guess I can tell you. Other than the Z.A.I.P system," Justin began and took a drink of soda, "highly advanced armor, a modified shield generator, the ability to perform the strike laser claw maneuver, and a heavily shielded, nuclear reactor," he explained.  
  
"Wow, a nuclear reactor? Isn't that dangerous," Naomi asked.  
  
"No, it's highly shielded, it took a Gojulas, an hour of constant stomping to destroy a test sample of the armor, so there's nothing to worry about," Justin explained.  
  
"I'm surprised the Zoid Battle Commission would let you use a Zoid with that much power," Leon told him.  
  
"After what we did for them, they'd let us mount a charged particle cannon on the Liger," Justin told him.  
  
"Remind me again, what did you do for the commission," Leena asked.  
  
"We fixed their Ultrasaurus after it was nearly destroyed. Did you ever see the price of an Ultrasaurus? Those things cost more than a Class S team could make in a year, even if they battled every day. There's only a few Ultrasaurus units around, and they didn't want to replace it unless they had to," Justin told her.  
  
"Wow, that's very interesting," Leon told him.  
  
"You've got that right Leon," Justin replied, shortly before hearing a loud roar coming from the hangar.  
  
"What was that," Naomi asked.  
  
"Sounds like Liger is having a conversation with Red Comet, I guess Z.A.I.P unit actually can converse with each other," Justin told her, "from the sounds of it, they're probably getting along really well."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I'm gonna get you Naomi," Leena boasted as she fought against Naomi in a computerized shooting game. And as usual, she had wasted countless ammo, and only gained minimal points.  
  
"I don't think so Leena, you're going down," Naomi calmly replied. She pressed the fire button on her joystick, and took down Leena's game character in a single shot, game over flashing on the screen.  
  
"Naomi you cheated, did you slip a game shark chip into your controller when I wasn't looking," Leena demanded to know.  
  
"Nope, I don't resort to cheating, I just take careful aim and fire," Naomi replied.  
  
"Why you," Leena screamed as she reached for Naomi's neck to strangle her.  
  
"Hey keep it down you two it's just a game. God, one would think you two were in love with all those squabbles you get into," Justin commented.  
  
"Us, in love? Never in a million years," Naomi retorted.   
  
Leena on the other hand, had a murderous look in her eyes, and a death glare aimed right for Justin.  
  
"Uh oh," Justin said and got up and dashed off.  
  
"Justin get back here," Leena yelled and chased after him.  
  
Brad, who had currently been arm wrestling Leon, couldn't help but chuckle at what had just went on.  
  
"Wanna make a bet," Leon asked, Brad nodded, "I'll bet my next paycheck that Leena catches him and tears him a new nostril."  
  
"I'll take that bet," Brad replied.  
  
"You're on," Leon told him, quickly beating Brad at the arm wrestling match.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Leena for the love of all that's good and holy, don't kill me," Justin begged as he dashed through the hangar of the base.  
  
"You get back here and take your beating like a man you wuss," Leena yelled as she chased after him.  
  
"Leena you've gotta understand I didn't mean it, I was just trying to break up the fight between you and Naomi, honest," he stated as he did his best to keep ahead of the angry redhead.  
  
"So it was a joke? I'll show you a real joke," Leena yelled as she continued her pursuit.  
  
"She must be related to Hiltz, I've never heard of an angrier redhead," Justin said to himself as he tried to make a quick turn.  
  
Unfortunately, when Bit had worked on the Liger Zero, he forgot to dispose of several oily rags, causing a major wipeout, followed by a crash into a stack of large drum barrels.  
  
"Son of a! I'm gonna kill you Bit," Justin yelled angrily.  
  
As Justin began to dig himself out of the pile of barrels, he soon found that his shoulders were pined to the ground, and an upside down Leena was staring him in the face.  
  
"You're gonna regret that crack you made about me and Naomi, Justin. I'm gonna make you pay," Leena told him with a maniacal glare on her face.  
  
"Oh well, life's been good, I guess I don't have any regrets, just make it quick," Justin told her and covered his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Instead of feeling a pounding that could make even a Gojulas cry in pain, he felt a bonk on his forehead. Nervously, he opened his eyes, and saw Leena giggling and holding a fist.  
  
"Hey hold it, was that it? No bone shattering? No brass knuckles to the groin," Justin asked as he was let back up.  
  
"You're lucky I like you Justin, normally I would've broken your arm. But since I like you, I decided to just terrorize you for some laughs," Leena told him and helped him back to his feet  
  
"Well it sure worked, you certainly scared me, nearly gave me a heart attack," Justin told her.  
  
"Well you deserved it for that crack you made," Leena told him.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but right now I', gonna make another crack, this time in Bit's skull for not picking up those rags," Justin told her as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"You know Justin, you may fit in perfectly around here with that kind of attitude," Leena told him.  
  
"Tell me, why'd you spare my miserable life anyway," Justin asked as they started to walk back to the living room.  
  
"Well you were nice enough to fix my Gun Sniper after you rammed it, you got Harry to leave me alone, and now I've got somebody else to help me hurt Bit," Leena told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Leon and Brad both turned and looked as Leena and Justin entered the room, and saw the oil and grease smudges on him and his suit, but no signs of being maimed.  
  
"What happened," Leon asked.  
  
"Bit happened, he left a pile of old rags on the floor, I slipped, and crashed into a stack of drum barrels. Where is that blond, I'm gonna hurt him," Justin explained.  
  
"He's in the kitchen getting some soda, but you didn't hear it from me," Jamie told him.  
  
"Thanks," Justin told him and walked out.  
  
"Looks like you owe me some money Leon," Brad stated.  
  
"Don't rub it in, I'll send you a check tomorrow," Leon told him.  
  
"I guess I can take your word for it," Brad told him.  
  
A loud, terror filled screamed cold be heard throughout the base, getting everybody's attention, even Dr. Toros who was putting together an Elephandor model.  
  
"Bit get back here and take your beating like a man! Because of you and those oily rags I nearly cracked my skull like a coconut," Justin yelled as he could be heard chasing Bit through the halls of the base.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's definitely going to fit in around here," Leena said to herself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The party had carried on for hours and lasted long into the night. Bit had suffered from a dislocated, then relocated shoulder, thanks to Justin. They group had played rounds of arm wrestling, poker, Monopoly, computer games, and had ingested countless amounts of junk food and soda.   
  
Even the Zoids were enjoying themselves. Liger and Red Comet conversed well into the night, while the Liger Zero and Blade Liger simply just talked to each other about their latest battles. All the time everybody was enjoying themselves, even Leena and Naomi were getting along like good friends instead of rivals. All in all, it was a great party.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Leena: Justin's survived his first real day as a warrior of the Blitz Team, and I think he's going to fit in perfectly around here. What's this? A fight with a Class S team? Allright this is going to bright be great! But why is Justin acting strange all of the sudden? Next time on Zoids: New Century Zero, "The Blitz Team meets the Crimson Team/Bloodlust. Ready, fight!" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Blitz Team meets the Crimson Team/Bloodlust. Ready, fight!  
  
Disclaimer: "Zoids", "New Century Zero", "Chaotic Century", The Blitz Team, the Backdraft Group, and all other related characters/mechas, plus any other trademarked thing I mention in this story, such as songs, are not my property. The pilot of the Shield Liger, as well as the Z.A.I.P, are my property.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A week had passed since Justin had become a member of the Blitz Team, and everything seemed to be going well. He had helped everybody with the maintenance on the Zoids, and on several occasions, helped Leena catch Bit when he had stolen her food, which helped keep him on her good side.  
  
As usual, Jamie was in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast for the others.  
  
"What's for breakfast, Jamie," Leena asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Eggs, toast, bacon, sausages," he told her.  
  
"Sounds good. Have you seen Justin anywhere," she asked.  
  
"Last I heard he was going to get a shower. Since nobody uses it this time of day he decided to clean off some of the grime from a few days of maintenance or helping you try and catch Bit," Jamie told him.  
  
"Uh oh that isn't good. I just saw Bit heading for the shower room," Leena told him.  
  
"God...damnit Bit I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Bit's scream could be heard loud and clear as the sound of two people running down the hall quickly followed. Bit burst into the kitchen, holding a towel around his waist, followed by Justin, also wearing a towel around his waist, and dripping wet, carrying his pistol.  
  
"Don't you ever knock you blond pervert," Justin yelled. Bit had taken position behind the large kitchen table, while Justin was on the other side, trying to get a fix on his head.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you'd be in there," Bit replied.  
  
"That's why I said to knock, now hold still," Justin told him as he tried to aim for between Bit's eyes.  
  
"Woah Justin hold it," Leena told him.  
  
"Stay out of this Leena this is personal. If Bit walked in on you you'd do a lot worse than this," Justin told her.  
  
"I'll say she would," Jamie muttered, remembering how Leena had used his Pteras to try and kill Bit when he had walked in on her.  
  
"Justin don't shoot I'm sorry," Bit pleaded.  
  
"Too late," Justin told him, he took aim and fired.  
  
The bullet ricocheted off a frying pan behind Bit, zinged over to a metal spoon, bounced off of that, hit the frying pan Jamie was using, and went right for Bit, giving him a part right down the middle of his hair. Bit didn't know what to think, he didn't even know what to say, he had temporarily lost the ability to speak from the shock.  
  
"Sorry about disrupting breakfast," Justin told them, he turned, and then left the kitchen, heading back to the shower room.  
  
"I think he's meaner than you Leena, you never tried to blow Bit's brains out," Jamie told her.  
  
"I know," Leena replied, "Justin's gonna fit in just fine," Leena said to herself and snickered.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Boy this is good. A lot better than the fast food places I use to have to eat at," Justin commented as he practically wolfed down his breakfast.  
  
"You said that the first day you started to eat here," Brad told him.  
  
"Big deal I'll say whatever I want, and right now I'm saying this is good eatin'," Justin told him.  
  
As the group continued to eat, a beeping could be heard coming from the videophone.  
  
"If that's Harry I'm gonna have Liger go over to his base and tear him to pieces," Justin told them and got up from his seat, going over to the videophone.  
  
On the screen, appeared a ZBC Judge.  
  
"Oh, judgy, what's up? Who're we gonna fight," Justin asked as he took another bite of his toast.  
  
"A battle requisition has been submitted by the Crimson Team," the Judge announced.  
  
A weird look occurred on Justin's face, one of shock, anger, surprise, and bewilderment, all rolled into one.  
  
"Oh this can't be good. What time had the battle been setup for," Justin asked.  
  
"The battle has been scheduled, for tomorrow morning, 11:00 AM, desert zone 22E, battle mode 0982," the Judge told him.  
  
"Allright, I'll give the others the news," Justin replied and turned off the videophone.  
  
"Did I hear that right? Are we battling the Crimson Team tomorrow," Brad asked.  
  
"Yeah, that can't be good," Justin told him as he sat back down at the table.  
  
"Who's the Crimson Team," Bit asked.  
  
"That'll be explained later, first we should eat breakfast, then we'll go over the information on the team," Justin told him and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Everybody silently agreed with his idea and continued to eat their breakfast.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Okay," Justin said as he paced the floor of the meeting room, "the Crimson Team are extremely tough Class S warriors. They're team name derives from the type of Zoids they pilot. The team pilots a Saber Tiger, a Red Horn, an Iron Kong PK, and a Genobreaker," he explained.  
  
"What's a Genobreaker," Leena asked.  
  
"Second step in development of the Genosaurer. Augmented by a back mounted thruster unit and sharp pincher claws that could cut a Zoid in half," Justin explained.  
  
"Yipes," she stated.  
  
"Exactly. Now the pilots themselves, they're vicious! The pilot of the Red Horn is Josh; he likes to use the customized thick armor of his Zoid to get in close while his opponents waste their ammo trying it take it out. And then, he smashes them with the horn on the Zoid's nose. And if that doesn't work, he'll unleash a barrage of fire from its back mounted gattling gun," Justin explained.  
  
"Sounds like a good strategy," Brad commented.  
  
"The Saber Tiger pilot in a mercenary who called herself Claw. She's been known to bring out the full potential of the Saber Tiger if the battle lasts for a long time. Her Saber Tiger is much quicker than the standard model, and is armed with a hibit vulcan gun mounted on its back," he continued.  
  
"What about the others," Bit asked.  
  
"Van Brown is the pilot of the Iron Kong. With the thick armor covering its hide, it can get in close without taking much damage, and likes to tear Zoids apart limb from limb. Literally," Justin explained, making everybody shiver.  
  
"But what about the pilot of the Genobreaker," Leena asked.  
  
"A witch if I ever met one. She's known as Bloodlust, because of her blood red eyes and vicious fighting. I took her on once while I was still in Class B, and she was in class A. at that time I was piloting a high powered Command Wolf with missile boxes mounted on its back. She moved in quick and cut me to pieces in five minutes. If Liger hadn't been in the repair shop, I could've won. This battle is gonna be personal," Justin explained as he made a tightly balled fist. If it weren't for his leather gloves, blood would've been running down his hand.  
  
"Sounds like they're really tough, but I bet me and Liger and handle them," Bit stated, receiving a hard bash to the head from Justin.  
  
"That kind of over confident attitude will get you taken out in no time! Ultimate X or not, if Bloodlust gets her pincher claws around you, your Liger will be destroyed," Justin told him.  
  
"That's not the only bad thing about a Genobreaker," Dr. Toros reminded him.  
  
"Right, I nearly forgot. A Genobreaker is much faster and stronger than a Genosaurer, but it still has its charged particle cannon," Justin explained, making everybody shudder.  
  
"Y-you don't think that they'll actually use that do you," Leena asked nervously.  
  
"I really can't say. They might not, but then again, it's rumored that Bloodlust is insane, but nobody has ever been able to prove it," Justin told her.  
  
"It sounds like this team basically breaks every rule in the book," Jamie commented.  
  
"Believe me, I've tried to get this team kicked out more than once, but the Zoid Battle Commission say that I've got no grounds for such a statement. We'd need her to kill somebody to get booted out, but so far she's never done that," Justin told him and got up to leave the meeting room.  
  
"Where're you going," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Into town I need to pick up something for the Shield Liger, I'm gonna need them for the upcoming battle," he told him.  
  
"Did he seem kind of spooked to you," Bit asked.  
  
"A little, but he seemed more enraged with that girl, Bloodlust. She must've really caused something serious when they first fought," Leena told him.  
  
"I guess this means I'd better get started on a strategy, although I'm not sure how much good it'll do," Jamie told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I hope that part shop has what I'm looking for, otherwise I'm just wasting my time coming out here," Justin said to himself.  
  
Liger: Why? What's wrong?  
  
"Plenty. Remember that one time you had to go in for maintenance, and I had to fight with a Command Wolf? I fought against the Crimson Team, and their leader, Bloodlust, cut me down in just minutes after the battle began. She destroyed the Zoid core, but was never punished or anything. And now we have to fight them tomorrow," Justin explained.  
  
Liger: You're worried that I will suffer the same fate as the Command Wolf?  
  
"That's basically it. We've gotta increase our strength and attacking power. And if the part shop doesn't have what I'm looking for, we could be in serious trouble," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Are you forgetting we took down a Gojulas and two Iron Kongs? PK units, no less.  
  
"I'm not forgetting, but a Genobreaker could take down a Gojulas easily, it's armed with a charged particle cannon, and I'm not sure if we'll be able to stand up to that," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: I'm beginning to see your point. Full speed ahead!  
  
Justin was pushed back in the chair in his cockpit as Liger accelerated to it full speed without working his way up to it at a semi-gradual pace.  
  
"Easy Liger, you keep that up and you'll wear out your parts," Justin warned him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Hey Jamie, what exactly do you have on this team, other than what Justin told us," Brad asked.  
  
"Not much, a ton of their records were lost or deleted. There's not much else, other than what we were told. And unfortunately, that means I can't make a strategy, we're basically going in blind," Jamie told him.  
  
"That isn't good. We'd better make sure all of our armaments are in perfect working order," Brad suggested.  
  
"And that we're fully stocked with ammo. If they're as bad as just says they are, we're gonna need every last round of it," Jamie told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Damn, it's almost impossible to find a place to park a Zoid," Justin commented as the Shield Liger carefully walked through the streets of the small town, until it came to the local Zoid part shop. "Maybe there's what I need there."  
  
The Shield Liger slowly walked into the garage area of the hangar, and crouched down, letting Justin get out and land safely.  
  
"Excuse me, I'd like to talk to whoever runs this place! I've got some business to discuss," Justin stated loudly.  
  
"Allright hold your horses I'm coming."  
  
A large, middle aged stepped out of a door at the back wall and approached Justin to see what he wanted.  
  
"Are you the guy who runs this shop," Justin asked.  
  
"Yep, you looking for something," the man asked.  
  
"Two somethings really. I'm going into battle with a Genobreaker tomorrow, and I need some parts for Liger over there. I need some high output thrusters to increase the speed, and a set of twin beam cannons for increased firepower," Justin told him.  
  
"Oh, sorry kid, we don't have any super cannons in stock, not much call for them lately. I've got some new ion boosters in stock just recently, but I'm not sure how well they'll work," the man told him.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take them. I'll pay for the installation, since I can't carry them with me, I left my Gustav back at the base, expecting them to be installed here," Justin explained.  
  
"If you want, but I've gotta warn you, it's gonna cost you out the wazoo for installation," the man told him.  
  
"I don't care I've got plenty. I've beaten so many people even Class S teams don't have as much as I do in my private account," Justin stated.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Hey, has anybody seen Justin yet," Leena asked.  
  
"Nope, he's still out getting those upgrades, I wonder what he's getting," Bit told him.  
  
"I dunno, but the town he went to doesn't exactly have the best selection of parts," Jamie told them.  
  
"Maybe we could've used some of the parts from my private collection," Bit suggested.  
  
"Maybe, too bad this battle wasn't scheduled for next week, we could've gotten some parts from Romeo City when we went there in the next three days," Leena told them.  
  
"True, but with the Zoid Battle Commission you can never be sure when a battle will turn up," Jamie told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Hey guys, anything new happen while I was gone," Justin's voice asked over the comm.  
  
"Not really, pretty much routine around here. Harry showed up again and we haven't been able to get rid of him yet. How far away are you from the base," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"About five minutes, maybe less. Oh yeah, I can see the prince's Dark Horn from here. As soon as I get back I'll deal with him. Where's Leena? Locked herself in her room," Justin asked.  
  
"How'd you know," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Lucky guess," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
As the Liger quickly approached the base, the newly installed thrusters were cut, slowing down its speed, allowing it to enter the hangar safely.  
  
"Boy Liger that's real speed, it said you were going up to 300 km/h, with that kind of speed we should be able deal with that Genobreaker easier," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: I don't know if we should use them, my stabilizers and leg servos feel hot, and they feel really weird.  
  
The Liger began to shake itself Liger it was a dog, trying to get the ion boosters off it its back.  
  
"Easy Liger, easy. Just wear them until after the battle tomorrow, then we'll take them off, okay," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: ...Okay, if you say so.  
  
The hatch opened, and Justin rode the cable down, stepping off onto the metal floor, letting the cable retract.  
  
"So Justin, did you find what you need," Dr. Toros asked as he entered the hangar.  
  
"Not really Doc, I was trying to find some super cannons to mount on the Liger for some added firepower, but the shop I went to didn't have any. I also went for some thruster units for increased speed, now those they had," Justin explained.  
  
"I'm surprised you could find any for a shield Liger, there's not really much call for them," Dr. Toros explained.  
  
"I know, I was surprised too. It cost a bundle to get them and have them installed, but after tomorrow's battle I should be able to about break even, more or less," he told him, "so where's Harry?"  
  
"Trying to break down Leena's door, she locked herself in there so he won't be able to get in," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"Well the calvary's here, so she doesn't have to worry. Harry however..." Justin trailed off.   
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Leena please let me in, I have to talk to you it's important," Harry pleaded as he pounded on the door to Leena's room.  
  
"Go away Harry I don't want to hear it," Leena ordered.  
  
"Best to take her advice Harry."  
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was being pulled back by the scruff of his shirt, and only one person had that voice.  
  
"Justin what're you doing here, your Liger was gone when I got here," Harry told him.  
  
"True, I had to go pick up some boosters to give him some extra speed for tomorrow's battle," Justin explained, "now that I'm here you can buzz off."  
  
"Oh no I'm not, I'm here to speak with Leena in private, and I'm not leaving until she comes out," Harry told him.  
  
"Well I'm not coming out until you leave," Leena yelled through the door.  
  
"Now that's an interesting predicament, you won't leave until she comes out, and she won't come out until you leave, this could go on forever," Justin stated.  
  
"Why don't you leave me to the one I love," Harry demanded.  
  
"Well I'd like to, but you're wasting your time, Leena's got eyes for somebody else," Justin told her.  
  
"How could she possibly love you? You're not rich, you can't supply her with what she needs," Harry told him.  
  
"That's pretty much true, but I'm not the one she's after."  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
Justin signaled for Harry to get in close. When he did, he whispered something into his ear, causing Harry's eyes to go wide, even for an anime character.  
  
"You mean..." Harry began.  
  
"Yep. Even got a picture to prove it if you wanna see," Justin told him.  
  
"No thanks, I've heard enough, I still can't believe it, my sweet Leena," Harry rambled as he walked off, still not believing what Justin had just told her.  
  
Once he was sure that it was safe, Justin knocked on Leena's door.  
  
"It's safe Leena, you can come out now," he told her.  
  
"What'd you tell him that caused him to leave," Leena asked.  
  
"If I told you I'm sure that you'd kill me," Justin told her.  
  
"What, did you, tell him," Leena demanded.  
  
"Well, I think I'd better show you instead."  
  
Justin reached into his vest, and withdrew a picture, and handed it to Leena. Leena looked at it, and her face went wide with shock. The picture, was of her and Naomi, sitting together on one of the couches, leaning against each other in their sleep. And what made it even worse, was that Leena had her arms wrapped around Naomi like she was cuddling her.  
  
Before Justin knew what happened, Leena had thrust him against the wall, holding him by his throat.  
  
"Now look Leena lemme explain, then you can kill me," Justin pleaded.  
  
"...You've got thirty seconds, starting now," Leena told him.  
  
"That picture was taken last week at the party. Everybody stayed up so late they fell asleep wherever, you two just happened to fall asleep on the couch, I thought that if I moved you you'd wake up and I didn't want to disturb you. The only reason I took that picture was to discourage Harry from coming after you I swear," Justin told her.  
  
Slowly, Leena let go of Justin's throat, letting him away from the wall.  
  
"Is that the absolute, honest truth," Leena asked, he nodded, "well, I appreciate that you got Harry to leave me alone. But if I find out that you've lied, or that you've shown this picture to anybody, I'm going to reach down your throat and tear out your appendix," Leena told him and delivered a very hard slap to the side of his face.  
  
"I'm okay with that," Justin told her as he put his hand on his face.  
  
"Good, and I'll be keeping this picture, just so you can't use this for your own sick little purposes," Leena told him and pocketed the picture.  
  
"Allright, just don't kill me," Justin told her.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Lunchtime had rolled around, and everybody had something to eat. They sat in the living room around the table that had been set up.  
  
"So, have we got a strategy for tomorrow's battle," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Sorry doc. But the only information I had at my disposal was what Justin told us about them. Everything else seems to have been deleted or lost," Jamie explained.  
  
"That isn't good," Leena stated.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a plan. I've seen how you guys fight, and I think I know what to do. Brad, your Shadow Fox has excellent speed and maneuverability, not to mention that laser vulcan gun, you'd be best suited for taking on the Saber Tiger. Bit, your Schneider armor can cut through a wide variety of materials, you'd be capable of taking down the Iron Kong. Leena, you've got the most firepower, second to the Panzer armor, the Red Horn has a thick armored body, if you hit it hard enough, you should be able to disable it. And as for myself, I'll be taking on the Genobreaker," Justin told them.  
  
"...You know, that actually sounds like it's a great plan," Jamie commented.  
  
"Did you expect anything less? I am an undefeated Class A warrior, I wouldn't have made it this far if I didn't think my plans through," Justin told him.  
  
"Better watch it Justin, you'll get an ego like Bit's," Leena told him.  
  
"Yeah that's...hey that isn't funny," Bit yelled, making Justin and Leena laugh.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Leena tossed and turned, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get back to sleep, even turning the temperature in her room down by a couple of degrees didn't help.  
  
"I give up, it's no use trying to get to sleep, I might as well get something to eat," she said to herself and got up.  
  
Since it was unlikely that anybody else would be up at this miserable hour, Leena decided to forget her robe, and stepped out in her purple pajama shorts and top.  
  
Leena made her way to the kitchen by memory, not needing to use the lights or even a flashlight to avoid bumping into the walls. Once she had got to the kitchen, she made her way over to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of milk, and got several cookies out of the jar on one of the counters.  
  
She turned on the cabinet lights to illuminate the room, and gasped as she was about to sit down at the table. Sitting at the table, in a pair of short and a tank top, a half empty bottle of Gatorade in his hand, was Justin.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either," Leena asked him.  
  
"Kinda hard to when you roll over and smack your face on the Gustav's floor," Justin told her.  
  
"Why do you still sleep in your Gustav? You could have a nice room with a comfortable bed, you know that," Leena told him, "wanna cookie," she offered.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," he replied, "I guess I'm still not quite use to being a member of a team yet, I've been on my own for so long, Gus' cockpit is practically my home. Although when I fell to the floor I couldn't sleep, I thought some working out would help, but it didn't. So, why're you up?"  
  
"I dunno, I've just had trouble sleeping, I guess I'm worried about tomorrow's battle," Leena told him as she ate one of the cookies.  
  
"I understand, Bloodlust is enough to strike fear into the heart of just about anybody. Even that...Vega Obscura would be afraid of taking her on," Justin told her.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Leena replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, that CPC is what really scares me the most, if she decides to fire it, I'm not sure Liger's shield would be able to stand up to it," Justin told her.  
  
"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that," Leena told him.  
  
"Me too. But we'll have to take that into account, it's a definite possibility that it might happen," Justin told her.  
  
"And what do we do if she does," Leena asked.  
  
"I don't know Leena, I honestly don't know," Justin told her and took another drink of his Gatorade.  
  
"What're you gonna do to take out that Genobreaker," Leena asked him.  
  
"Probably use the new thrusters to get in close, so she can't fire the cannon safely. If the shield is activated, I'll try and take it out with my own. And then, I'll decapitate her with my strike laser claw, and put an end to her and her Genobreaker," Justin told her, a sadistic smile crossing his face at the last part.  
  
"That's sick. I like it," Leena told him.  
  
"I like it too. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to bed, I had a good dream going, and I wanna see if I can pick up where I left off," Justin told her as he stood up, ready to go back to the Gustav.  
  
"Okay, g'night Justin," she told him.  
  
"G'night Leena, get some sleep, you'll need to be wide awake tomorrow," Justin told her, "oh, and another thing...great body," he added and then left the kitchen.  
  
Leena blushed brightly; surprised by the comment Justin had just made.  
  
"Wow, that's a surprise," Leena said to herself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Reveille" blared over the speakers in the Gustav's cockpit, causing Justin to bolt up suddenly in surprise.  
  
"God, I hate that. Gus' next time, play something else to wake me up, only use that to music in case I'm asleep and it's an emergency," Justin ordered as he began to get dressed in his usual attire.  
  
Liger: Today is the day.  
  
"I know that Liger, I'm looking forward to taking down Bloodlust, and I bet you're looking forward to annihilating her Genobreaker," Justin replied as he continued to get dressed.  
  
Liger: Your guess is correct, I will slaughter her Zoid for what she did so long ago.  
  
"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear," Justin replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Am I too late for breakfast," Justin asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Nope, just in time actually," Jamie told him.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry," Justin told him and sat down at the table.  
  
"Are you nervous Justin," Bit asked.  
  
"A little, but I'm gonna give it my all and decapitate that Genobreaker," Justin told him as he dug into his breakfast.  
  
"Seriously," Jamie asked.  
  
"And how, Bloodlust is going down today," Justin grinned.  
  
"Good plan, but if you do that, you'll be disqualified. You're not allowed to decapitate an opponent," Brad told him.  
  
"Damn, well I guess I'll just have to get a new strategy. I could've sworn that rule didn't apply to a Geno-type Zoid, the cockpit is in the chest, not the head," Justin told him.  
  
"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. Despite the location of the cockpit, you'd still get disqualified from Zoid battling if you did," Brad told him.  
  
"Then I'll just have to cut something else off," Justin said to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger: Justin, I'm not entirely sure that it's possible, but, I believe I'm sensing nervousness from you.  
  
"Nice detective work pal, that's exactly what you're getting from me. Thanks to Brad, I just found out that I can't decapitate Bloodlust's Genobreaker," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Then we'll just have to try something else. We can push her off a cliff, donkey kick her in the side and take out one of her legs, cut her thruster unit to pieces...  
  
"Easy Liger, easy. One would think that you've got a personal vendetta to settle with Bloodlust's Genobreaker," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: I'm sorry, I get caught up in the heat of battle. But, after hearing of everything that Bloodlust has done in battle, destroying all of those innocent Zoids, I just get so mad I want to destroy something!  
  
  
"Well don't worry, we're gonna get in some major destruction," Justin reassured him, "when the battle begins, start playing one of the anime songs, one that goes well in a battle," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Okay.  
  
"Hey Justin," Leena called over the comm, "how're you holding up?"  
  
"A little nervous, and a little angry. Liger, on the other hand, and madder than hell and ready to shed some blood, or more accurately, mech fluid," Justin replied.  
  
"I hope we can take these guys down. I remember I once had to fight a Red Horn, but I got clobbered by it," Leena told him.  
  
"Here's a tip, first, take out the hibit vulcan gun mounted on its back, then, aim your remaining arsenal for its side, and fire full force. It should be enough to cause a system freeze," Justin told her.  
  
"I'll try and remember that. Thanks," Leena told him.  
  
"Be careful Leena, I don't want you getting hurt out there, then I'll have to harass Bit all by myself," Justin joked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Leena told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"So, this is the Crimson Team eh," Brad asked.  
  
The Shadow Fox, Liger Zero Schneider, Gun Sniper, and Shield Liger were all lined up in front of the hover cargo. Far away on the opposite side of the battlefield, in front of a blood red Whale King, stood the Crimson Team. The Iron Kong PK, the Red Horn, the Saber Tiger, and the Genobreaker.  
  
"Yeah, stick to the plan guys. But keep this in mind; these guys have been known to "Accidentally" destroy the Judge during battle. And when they do, they stop playing by the rules," Justin told him.  
  
"And you're telling this to us now," Bit yelled.  
  
"Sorry Bit, I forgot when I first did the briefing," Justin told him.  
  
"Could you guys quit fighting amongst yourself," a voice asked over the comms.  
  
On the screens, appeared a girl, with long, black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a darker shade of red than her Genobreaker's coat of paint, her skin was pale, like she rarely got out in the sun, and a blood red "7" with a small dot in front of it was on her right cheek.  
  
"Bloodlust," Justin hissed angrily.  
  
"That's bloodlust," Leena asked.  
  
"The one and only. She's mine," Justin replied.  
  
"So Justin, you actually became a member of the Blitz Team. Well, that won't help you, I'll still cut you down, just like I did before," bloodlust told him.  
  
"Not this time. This isn't any power enhanced Command Wolf (Think Zoids: Chaotic Century "New Helic City") this is the Shield Liger, my Shield Liger," Justin stated.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you'll still lose," bloodlust told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A large crater was formed as the Judge capsule made its descent, ripping up the ground, before raising to the upper level of the ground, the hatch opening and reveling the Judge.  
  
"The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry, danger! All others must leave the area immediately," the Judge announced as it scanned the area, giving the pilots a chance to insert their Zoid gear.  
  
"Area scanned, battlefield setup! The Blitz Team vs the Crimson Team! Battle mode 0982, ready, fight!"  
  
The Blitz Team scattered, each sticking to the plan that Justin had laid out for them yesterday.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So I'm assuming that you're Brad Hunter? Am I correct," Claw asked.  
  
"Well I'm certainly not Harry Champ of the Champ Team," Brad replied.  
  
"Very funny," Claw stated as she readied her back mounted gun.  
  
"You can't hit what you can't see," Brad stated as he discharged his smoke screen, quickly hiding himself from view.  
  
"Actually," Claw began as she primed her gattling unit. She repositioned it to fifteen degrees to the left, and fired, "I can."  
  
The sound of metal being torn, followed by a loud crash could be heard. As the smoke cleared, the shadow fox could be seen, lying on the ground, sparks flying from its side, and heavily from its legs.  
  
"These rounds are armor piercing, they could tear through a Gojulas, so your Shadow Fox is no challenge," Claw stated.  
  
"Don't count your Zoids before they're assembled," Brad replied. The laser vulcan gun raised, and opened fire on the Saber Tiger, hitting it in the side and front legs, causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
"I guess we're both out of the battle now. I can't move, and your system must be shut down now," Brad told her.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Gun Sniper strafed to the side, being careful to avoid the fire from the Red Horn's guns. Josh was being careful, with the limited ammo he had for the gattling gun; he wasn't firing randomly, he was careful to take aim.  
  
"You can't keep avoiding me forever, eventually I'm gonna hit you, then crush you," Josh stated.  
  
"Wanna bet," Leena stated. She opened a hail of bullets, taking out the back mounted gun right at the base.  
  
"Looks like you don't have any weapons left," Leena told him.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, I can still crush you," Josh told her and charged forward.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Leena jumped out of the way, just as she was about to be stampeded into the ground by the Red Horn. She turned, and targeted the Red Horn's left side with everything she had, remembering what Justin had told her.  
  
"You're gonna regret that. Weasel unit total assault," Leena yelled and let her entire arsenal fly.  
  
Josh never had a chance to retaliate. With the Red Horn's lacking ability to make sharp turns, he had turned just enough, so that the arsenal hit him hard, taking him out of the battle.  
  
"I can't believe it, a trigger happy hothead took me down, and I fell for her strategy, I'm such an ass," Josh yelled and slammed his fists down on the control panel.  
  
"And don't you forget it," Leena told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Rhythm Emotion" played over the speakers as the Shield Liger charged at the Genobreaker, ready to ram it hard, but just at the last second; the Genobreaker leapt to the side, avoiding the attack.  
  
"That wasn't too bright, little boy," Bloodlust simply stated.  
  
"Shut up," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger made a sharp turn, kicking on its boosters, and charging even faster at the Genobreaker than before.  
  
"You'll never catch me at that rate," Bloodlust told him as the Genobreaker sidestepped and avoided the attack again.  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
The Liger roared and turned; opening fire with its back mounted cannon and shock cannon. The Genobreaker roared and leapt into the air, getting high enough to align its back with the sun, causing a blinding effect.  
  
"God damnit, Liger I can't see her," Justin yelled and covered his eyes.  
  
The Liger roared as it glanced upward at the quickly approaching Genobreaker, its claws opened wide, ready it cut through it. Just as it was about to strike, the Liger jumped clear to the left, avoiding the incoming claws.  
  
"And I thought you said to stand still and fight," Bloodlust stated as the Genobreaker charged.  
  
"Go to hell," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger crouched and leapt to the side as the Genobreaker advanced. It turned, and then began to pursue it.  
  
"Now this is more like it," Justin stated as the Shield Liger quickly began to catch up with it.  
  
"That's what you think," Bloodlust said as the Genobreaker increased its speed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
The back mounted thrusters on the Liger fired up, giving it even greater speed. The Liger roared as the leg panels started glowing brightly. It came to an immediate halt, crouched, and leapt into the air, literally flying with the aid of the thrusters, and coming down on top of the Genobreaker, clawing the thruster unit right where it connected to the body, completely removing it.  
  
"With that outta the way, you're gonna be in big trouble Bloodlust," Justin told her.  
  
"No, you're in big trouble."  
  
The Genobreaker thrashed its tail, smashing the Liger and sending it flying to a sideline. The leg mounted thruster panels raised and the foot clamps went down. The entire body went parallel as the fins on the tail and neck unfolded.  
  
Energy particles were being drawn into a large ball, forming in front of a barrel mounted in the throat.  
  
"Oh my God! Everybody lookout, this insane witch is gonna fire a charged particle cannon," Justin yelled as he scrambled to get the Liger back to its feet.  
  
The blast was let loose, flying at incredible speed, and completely obliterating the Judge capsule, as well as the Judge in one blast.  
  
"Hey boys, the Judge is gone, and so are the rules. Van Brown, take out that stupid Liger right now or else," Bloodlust ordered.  
  
"Bit, get back to the hover cargo and transform to Panzer, you're gonna need all the firepower you can get to handle that guy. I'll keep them busy until then," Justin told him.  
  
"I got ya Justin," Bit told him and headed back to the hover cargo to transform.  
  
"Leena go with him and restock your ammo," Justin told her.  
  
"No way Justin, I'm not gonna leave you alone to deal with these two, I've still got my hand mounted guns, they're still full," Leena replied.  
  
"That wasn't a request, if you don't reload you're gonna get killed! Get out of here now," Justin ordered.  
  
"It sounds like you actually care about her Justin, you should keep your love life off the battlefield, it tends to get you in trouble," Bloodlust stated as she went into CPC firing mode again.  
  
"Leena, get out of here now," Justin ordered.  
  
Leena didn't respond, the site of being in front of a charged particle cannon, ready to go off at any second, scared her stiff, she couldn't make the Gun Sniper move, or even speak. She was absolutely terrified.  
  
"So long, little girl," Bloodlust calmly stated.  
  
Just as she was about to fire, the Genobreaker was rammed hard in the side from the Shield Liger's energy shield, causing the blast to obliterate the Iron Kong's entire lower half, taking it out of the battle as well.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Bloodlust stated.  
  
"Leena get out of here right now or else! I can handle Bloodlust by myself," Justin yelled as he prepared for another charge.  
  
"I can't, something wrong with the Gun Sniper's legs I can't get anywhere, I'm reduced to a crawl," Leena told him.  
  
"Such a pity," Bloodlust told them, her energy shield activated and with incredible speed, she rammed the shield Liger, sending it crashing into the side of the hover cargo with extreme force.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Justin, are you okay," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"I dunno Doc, the thrusters took the most of that blow, but now they're useless. Why hasn't Bit gotten back out here with the Panzer armor," Justin asked.  
  
"We've run into some trouble, the side panels can't open, they're stuck shut and the Panzer can't deploy," Jamie told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Justin, you're on your own now," Bit told him.  
  
"Nothing I'm not use to," Justin mumbled to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Shield Liger stood back up and shook itself like a dog. With the thrusters crushed, they proved to be useless, so they were jettisoned.  
  
"Allright Liger, we've gotta think of something quick," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: I know, the Genobreaker is definitely a very dangerous enemy.  
  
"Justin, help me," Leena yelled.  
  
Justin saw that the Genobreaker had gone into CPC firing mode once again, aiming right for Leena, and since she could get out of the area in a hurry, she was going to be toast.  
  
"Leena no," Justin yelled and charged at full speed, knowing what he had to do.  
  
The charge grew bigger every second, reaching a dangerous level, until it was at overload level.  
  
"Bye, bye Blitz Team," Bloodlust calmly said to herself and fired.  
  
Just as Justin reached Leena's side, the blast impacted, causing a huge explosion, throwing debris and smoke everywhere.  
  
"I guess that did it, no more Justin, and the Blitz Team lost, I guess we win," Bloodlust said to herself.  
  
"Don't' count your victories before they're won!"  
  
As the smoke began to clear (Zoids New Century Zero: "No Future" begins to play) flashing of pink energy could be seen. Once it finished clearing, it was easy to see the Shield Liger's energy shield deployed, holding strong, and the Gun Sniper behind it, still intact.  
  
"You dare fire a charged particle cannon in a sanctioned Zoid battle! At an opponent who isn't a threat! Bloodlust I'll destroy you for that," Justin yelled. The Shield Liger roared and charged at full speed, quickly coming up to the Genobreaker, and ramming it with the shield, sending it flying back.  
  
"I've had enough of you," Justin yelled and opened fire with his complement of missiles, bombarding the Genobreaker.  
  
"Leena, I have an idea, so listen up. Use your thrusters to maneuver, and get in close. When you get within half a kilometer, use your sniper cannon and blast for where the tail connects to the rest of the body," Justin told her.  
  
"But I don't have any ammo for that gun," Leena told him.  
  
"Yes you do, I installed twenty rounds before I went to bed last night, I thought we might have use for it. Now just do it," Justin told her.  
  
"I understand Justin," Leena told him.  
  
"You'll never catch me Justin," Bloodlust told him as the Genobreaker flew off, using its leg thrusters to escape up a nearby cliff.  
  
"I don't think so," Justin replied angrily.  
  
Once again, the strike laser claw ability was being charged as the Liger charged the cliff, and then leapt, digging its claws into the stone as it actually began to crawl up.  
  
"What!? That isn't possible, a Shield Liger shouldn't have that kind of power," bloodlust yelled in disbelief.  
  
"They don't, but mine does," Justin told her as he quickly reached the top, coming face to face with his opponent.  
  
The Shield Liger and the Genobreaker roared and growled as they engaged in combat, clawing and biting, each trying to overpower the other.  
  
"Give it up bloodlust, when the Zoid Battle Commission finds out about this, your entire team will be arrested and dissolved, you'll never be allowed to take part in another battle again as long as you live," Justin told her.   
  
The Liger stood up on its hind legs, and sank its teeth into the Genobreaker's shoulder, holding onto it with its front legs, and maneuvering it around.  
  
"It'll be worth it if I can destroy you," bloodlust told him as she wrestled to get free.  
  
"That's what you think you crazy woman," Leena's voice came over the comms.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Down below, the Gun Sniper landed and turned around, its tail extending as its body aimed upward. The chair in the cockpit straightened out and went in a diagonal position, shortly before flipping, giving Leena access to the controls for the sniper cannon.  
  
"Who would've thought I'd ever use this," Leena said to herself.  
  
She grasped the controls, and carefully took aim, locking onto the part of the Genobreaker's tail that Justin had told her about. Once it was in her sights and locked onto, she pulled the trigger, releasing one of the ammo rounds, and receiving a strong dose of recoil in the process.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An explosion hit the Genobreaker's tail, and in the process, ripped it from the body.  
  
"Nice shot Leena," Justin told her as the Liger rammed the Genobreaker, forcing it over the cliff.  
  
As the Genobreaker fell, the Liger leapt on top of it, riding it down and adding even more pain to the impact of it hitting the ground.  
  
"So that's why you wanted me to aim for the base of the tail," Leena stated as she watched.  
  
"Yeah, without it, the Genobreaker can't properly balance, plus, it loses its CPC ability," Justin told her.  
  
The Liger roared as it held the Genobreaker down with one claw, and powered up the strike laser claw once again. It brought its claw down forcefully, cutting through the Genobreaker's neck, severing it from the rest of the body, and ending its ability to fight back.  
  
"It looks like the battle is over, and we win," Justin stated, "now pay up, right now!"  
  
"Buzz off," Bloodlust told him.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, we'll get the Zoid Battle Commission to make you pay, you can't resist them," Justin told her as he simply walked away, "Brad, Bit, Leena, you guys okay," he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but the Shadow Fox has been better," Brad told him.  
  
"Well, don't worry, with a little maintenance work, the Shadow Fox will be back on its feet shortly. Bit, what about you?"  
  
"The Liger's okay, just mad that he didn't get a chance to do any real battle," Bit replied.  
  
"Well that happens sometimes, Leena, any luck with the Gun Sniper," he asked.  
  
"No not yet, what about the Liger, is he okay," Leena asked.  
  
Liger: I've been better, but I'll recover. Let the Gun Sniper ride on Gustav, I'll walk back.  
  
"He says he'll be okay. Leena, why don't you ride back to base on the Gustav? It'll be easier than getting into the hover cargo. After all, Gun Sniper thrusters weren't really meant for maneuverability," Justin told her.  
  
"What about Liger, is he just gonna walk back," Leena asked.  
  
"Actually, it was his idea," Justin told her.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll accept," Leena told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"That was certainly a tough battle. I've never seen anybody but the Backdraft Group use those kinds of tactics," Jamie stated.  
  
"Well it's over now, they Crimson Team will be arrested, we'll be paid the winnings, plus a little extra, and that'll be that," Dr. Toros told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Hey Justin, thanks for saving me earlier. There's no way I could've gotten away from that charged particle cannon quick enough," Leena told him as she sat in the passenger seat of the Gustav.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Leena, I wasn't about to let that crazy woman kill another member of the team, she had no right firing that thing, and purposely obliterating a Judge, that's beyond illegal," Justin told her.  
  
"Do you think Bloodlust and the others will be arrested for this," she asked him.  
  
"A definite possibility, although with their lawyers, they might get off with temporary probation," Justin told her.  
  
"Now that isn't fair," Leena told him.  
  
"I know, but then again, life isn't fair. If it was, your dad would have every Zoid model there is," Justin joked, making her laugh.  
  
"Hey Justin, can't you speed it up any, keeping up with your slow speed is gonna make the hover cargo stall," Bit announced over the comm.  
  
"Can't be helped Bit, I'm keeping up with Liger's pace, he can only reach 100 km/h in his current condition," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: If my current situation is causing too much trouble, leave me behind, I'll catch up eventually.  
  
"Forget it Liger, I'm not leaving you behind," Justin replied.  
  
"Go on guys and speed up, we'll get to the base later," Leena told them.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself, just get back in time for lunch," Dr. Toros told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Running through the desert in his condition, didn't seem quite as bad, now that Liger could listen to some of the music that he and Justin were crazy for. Right now, it was "Wild Flowers" from his database, stuck in a loop and turned up loud.  
  
"Hey Liger, how're you holding up," Justin asked over the comm.  
  
Liger: Relatively well, I'm healing at a good pace, and I should be ready for battle in several days if I don't get into a squabble.  
  
"Good to hear, sorry that you couldn't ride back, I'll get a second trailer for the Gustav so this won't happen again," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Thank you, Justin.  
  
"Hey Justin, would Liger respond to me if I talked to him," Leena asked.  
  
"I think so, although I'm the only one who's ever talked to him. You can give it a try if you want," Justin told her.  
  
"Hey Liger, thanks for what you and Justin did in the battle today, I've never seen anybody fight like that before," Leena stated.  
  
Liger: Gratitude isn't necessary, I was simply doing what I do best.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," Leena replied.  
  
"Hey Leena, there was still some leftover fried chicken from last night, right," Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Bit might be getting hungry once he gets back to the base, and decide to have it for lunch all for himself. When we get back we'll take stock, and then we'll hurt him if any of it's missing," Justin told her.  
  
"I love it, you're evil Justin," Leena said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Justin replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Justin: I just can't seem to stay out of trouble. We finally arrive in Romeo City for some supplies and to get our Zoids some well needed maintenance, and while we're there, I meet a hooligan named Nightshade, the brother of my enemy Bloodlust! Now he's out for revenge for what happened to his little sister. What!? That piece of crap has kidnapped Leena and is holding her hostage! Oh you can bet there's no way in hell I'm gonna let that slide. Next time on Zoids: New Century Zero, "The Deadly Nightshade/Liger to the rescue! Ready, fight!" 


	4. Chapter 4

The Deadly Nightshade/The unbelievable secret! Ready, fight!  
  
Disclaimer: "Zoids", "New Century Zero", "Chaotic Century", The Blitz Team, the Backdraft Group, and all other related characters/mechas, plus any other trademarked thing I mention in this story, such as songs, are not my property. The pilot of the Shield Liger, as well as the Z.A.I.P, as well as any other original characters are my property.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I'm gonna strangle you Bit," Leena yelled as she chased her blond haired teammate through the hover cargo's halls.  
  
"Only if you catch him before I do," Justin replied as he quickly became neck and neck with Leena.  
  
It was the usual day with the Blitz Team, Bit had, like usual, taken something from Leena and Justin without asking, and now they were out to hurt him.  
  
"Somebody help me," Bit screamed as he tried to escape what would most likely be a painful death.  
  
"You knew very well that those were MY cookies Bit," Leena roared.  
  
"And I was saving those nachos you green eyes glutton! If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, ask first," Justin yelled.  
  
"Wait Justin, hold on," Leena told him, "Bit probably has the entire hover cargo mapped out, we actually need a strategy to get him this time."  
  
"Sounds unusual for an impulsive person, but okay. You chase Bit back here, I'll set up an ambush," Justin told her.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Leena snickered.  
  
"The sooner we get to Romeo City, the better," Justin said to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Bit breathed heavily, leaning against a wall. Somehow he had managed to escape Leena, and Justin had disappeared somewhere, so it gave him a chance to breathe.  
  
"I gotta watch it," Bit said to himself, "with Justin and Leena around, I could get killed."  
  
As Bit stepped away from the wall, checking around the corner, he suddenly felt something grab him from behind.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Bit screamed as he suddenly felt himself being pulled toward the ceiling by two strong arms, letting his legs dangle in the air.  
  
"I got him Leena," Justin yelled.  
  
Leena walked around the corner, and saw that Justin had somehow suspended himself from the ceiling, and had his arms wrapped around Bit, practically pulling him to the ceiling.  
  
"Justin, how did you do that," Leena asked him.  
  
"Special magnets on my boots and belt. Each is capable of holding two hundred pounds, so it's easy to hold myself and Bit up here," Justin told her and dropped Bit, right on his butt.  
  
"We've got you now Bit," Leena told him as she cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Hey, Justin did worse than I did. Last night he took three of your chocolate covered donuts," Bit stated, hoping it would make her forget about him.  
  
Justin pushed his hands against the ceiling, and thrust himself downward, breaking the magnetic connection with his belt, leaving him hanging from the ceiling by his boots.  
  
"I asked first, Bit. Besides, I let her have half a dozen peanut butter cups in exchange. You on the other hand, just stole, from the both of us," Justin told him.  
  
Justin bent himself upward, grasping the magnets attached to his boots, and pulling them loose, hanging form the magnets, and then dropping to the ground, making a two point landing.  
  
"And now Bit, you will pay," Leena told him, she grasped him by his shirt and pulled her fist back, ready to pound him into the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, before he could, Dr. Toros' voice came over the speaker system.  
  
"Okay everybody, we've finally arrived at Romeo City," he announced.  
  
"Crap, looks like I'll have to pound you later Bit," Leena said as she let him go.  
  
"Don't let us forget," Justin added.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Allright Liger, back it up onto the ramp," Justin said as he tried to move the Shield Liger in reverser, but he kept meeting with resistance.  
  
Liger: No, I don't want strangers examining me. Let me repair myself!  
  
"Liger, you can't always repair all of your systems by yourself, you need a skilled mechanic from time to time, and this is one of those times," Justin explained.  
  
Liger: My systems are running at optimum efficiency, that's good enough for me.  
  
"Shield," Justin began, definitely mad, "now listen to me. I want you, to get on that ramp, and get a proper maintenance checkup. After that, these guys are going to install some special order upgrade parts that we need. Now are we gonna do this the easy way? Or do we have to do it the hard way," Justin asked as he tried to reason with the Liger.  
  
Liger: ...I hate it when you do that. Fine, have it your way.  
  
Despite the way he felt, the Liger stepped back, and onto the ramp. The magnetic locks engaged, securing him to it. The ramp began to move back, taking the Liger halfway through a white arch.  
  
"Okay, you can get out of the Zoid now," one of the technicians announced.  
  
The canopy opened, and Justin was lowered down on the cable, letting him off at the floor.  
  
"So when would be a good time to come back for the Zoids," Brad asked as he watched the mechanics start work on the Shadow Fox.  
  
"About two hours," another mechanic told them.  
  
"Allright, Liger, I'll see you in two hours, don't worry I'll be back," Justin announced, "hey guys, two things. If the wiring of the Zoids looks a little off, leave it that way. And two, after your done with Liger, could you install those special order parts," Justin asked.  
  
"Sure, but it'll cost extra," the mechanic told him.  
  
"No big deal, no skin off my nose, I can afford it," Justin told him.  
  
"So, where to now," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"I'm gonna see if I can find another trailed for Gus' and then I might just look around," Justin told him.  
  
"I'm going to the weapon shop and pick up ammo for the Gun Sniper," Leena told them.  
  
"I think I'll check out the game center and see if there's any challengers," Bit added.  
  
"Fine, we've all got our plans, I say we meet back here in two hours," Dr. Toros told them.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Brad told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Boy, how hard is it to find a part shop that sells Gustav trailers? I've found shops that sell replacement Zoid parts, weapons that could make Leena scream with excitement, and enough big shiny things that could make Dr. Toros keel over from over excitement. But not a single place that sells trailers for a Gustav. What a predicament," Justin said to himself as he walked through the streets of Romeo City.  
  
"Maybe I should head over to the arcade, I might as well kill some time," he said to himself and walked to where the arcade was located.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The arcade was pretty much full with people, some watching the battles on the viewing screens, while others were waiting their turns in the simulator. Justin looked around, looking over the high scores, and watching the battles going on.  
  
"Hmmm, that guy with the red Command Wolf seems like a tough fighter, I wonder who he is," Justin said to himself. He checked the score readout and saw who the player was, at least his gaming name that is.  
  
"Deadly Nightshade, weird name, but a good fighter. After he's done I think I'll take a turn," Justin said to himself.  
  
A minute later, the battle was over, Deadly Nightshade had won with a very high score. As soon as the opponent stepped out, Justin took a turn in the simulator booth. Not feeling very creative, Justin just entered his real name to serve as his game name.  
  
"Hey Deadly Nightshade, you feel like taking me on," Justin asked.  
  
"A novice like you? Sure, why not, I could use a good laugh," he replied.  
  
"Oh you're gonna regret that," Justin told him.  
  
Justin went to the options part of the game and began to select his Command Wolf design. He picked a Command Wolf with white armor, a cage over the canopy, two, eight shot boxes on the sides of the muzzle, and a large missile box mounted on its back, as well as additional armor on the legs.  
  
"This oughtta do just fine," Justin said to himself as he saved the changes.  
  
Deadly Nightshade's Zoid didn't look very spectacular at all; it was just the basic Command Wolf with red armor instead of white.  
  
"You must have something up your sleeve, just going into battle with a regular Command Wolf," Justin stated.  
  
"Not really, I just know that it's all I need, especially against you," he replied.  
  
"Enough talk, let the battle begin."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The two Command Wolves stood at opposite ends of a large, rocky, barren battleground. The two stared each other down, neither one of them wanting to make the first move.  
  
"Scared to go first," Justin asked.  
  
"Hardly, I'm just waiting for you to make the first move," Deadly Nightshade responded cooly.  
  
"Well, looks like I might not have a choice," Justin said to himself.  
  
The high powered Command Wolf that Justin chose, roared loudly as it charged at the red Command Wolf. The red Command Wolf simply just held its ground, not reacting to the oncoming attack.  
  
'Oh yeah, definitely some kind of trick up his sleeve,' Justin thought.  
  
Just as he got into striking range, the red Command Wolf jumped to the side, avoiding the charge, and opening fire with his twin cannons. The high powered Command Wolf made a sharp right turn, and fired one of the missiles from his back mounted arsenal.  
  
The red Command Wolf easily avoided the missile, while the pilot chuckled.  
  
"You need to aim better, I could've avoided that if I suffered a command system freeze," Deadly Nightshade stated.  
  
A loud explosion was heard, and before he knew it, fifty large, black, jagged harpoons came flying down, smashing into the ground around the red Command Wolf, one nearly ripping right through the neck.  
  
"You're a tricky bastard."  
  
"And don't you forget it," Justin replied and charged right at it.  
  
The red Command Wolf turned and ran off, with Justin in hot pursuit, firing his eight barreled gun boxes at him. The red Command Wolf leapt from side to side, avoiding the shots like it was no challenge at all.  
  
"This ass is getting on my nerves," Justin said to himself.  
  
Another missile launched, making a sharp turn upward, followed by a second missile, going ahead of the red Command Wolf. Both missiles exploded, sending a hail of black harpoons down upon the opponent. The red Command Wolf simply bobbed and weaved, avoiding the downpour of weapons.  
  
"I think I see why the guy chose a regular Command Wolf, without the extra weapons, he can use it to its full ability, avoiding my fire. He had it planned out from the very beginning. And I fell for it," Justin said to himself.  
  
"How clever, my other opponents never figure that out," Deadly Nightshade stated.  
  
"I'll show you a thing or two," Justin replied.  
  
Justin launched another five missiles, zooming past the red Command Wolf, going into the sky and exploding. The entire area was bombarded by a massive barrage of harpoons, causing more than enough near misses, but not a single hit to the red Command Wolf.  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The high powered Command Wolf growled and charged at the red Command Wolf, bearing it teeth, and lowering its head, preparing to ram it.  
  
"I didn't give you enough credit. You're crazier than I thought."  
  
The red Command Wolf leapt to the side, avoiding the charge completely. An object was launched form the side of the missile box, exploding in the red Command Wolf's face, blinding the pilot with the bright light.  
  
The high powered Command Wolf lowered its head, and charged forward again, this time catching the red Command Wolf, and lifted its head, flipping it onto its side.  
  
"Never saw that one coming did you," Justin asked.  
  
The high powered Command Wolf stepped onto the red Command Wolf's neck, pressing down hard.  
  
No, but then again, you didn't see THIS coming."  
  
The back mounted gun rotated approximately forty-five degrees, and fired several shots, hitting the high powered Command Wolf and throwing it off balance.  
  
"It appears the tables have turned."  
  
The red Command Wolf stood back up, and stepped on the opponent's neck, holding it down on the ground.  
  
"Don't count your victories before they're won," Justin replied angrily.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The two opponents traded blows and attacks continually, each doing a good amount of damage, but never being able to gain the upper hand. The bout continued for a long time, reaching the half hour mark before either opponent knew it.  
  
Justin was becoming annoyed by this, Deadly Nightshade was definitely a fierce warrior, there was no doubt that he had spent a good amount of time on the simulator, or maybe in a real Command Wolf.  
  
Justin checked his systems; he had suffered major damage, and was down to little more than ten percent power.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that he's in just as much trouble. Guess I'll have to make my final strike a good one," Justin said to himself.  
  
Using the last of what remained of his strength, Justin charged, anticipating the counter move of the red Command Wolf, and meeting it head on, in a dog against dog move, trying to wrestle it to the ground.  
  
"Time for my trump card," Justin said to himself, he pressed the firing button one final time, and launched his last missile  
  
The missile soared into the air, and exploded, raining down harpoons everywhere. The high powered Command Wolf held down the red Command Wolf, not giving it a chance to escape. The harpoons surrounded the two Command Wolves, as well as totally destroyed both of them in the same move, "GAME OVER" flashing on the screens.  
  
"What a challenge," Justin said to himself as he exited the game booth.  
  
Deadly Nightshade also stepped out of his booth. The guy was about average height, dark black hair going down to his neck, dark Violet eyes, and semi pale skin.  
  
He wore black boots and gloves, a dark purple body suit that covered everything below his neck. He wore a black leather vest; several belt straps on his legs and arms, and on his right cheek, was a red and black tattoo of a dragon coiled around a sword, with two triangular wings in the background, and a thick black boarder surrounding it.  
  
"I must admit, nobody has ever thought of using that move against me before. Sacrificing yourself to insure that you defeat your opponent. A kamikaze move if I've ever seen one," he stated.  
  
"Sometimes there's no other way out. My name's Justin Thompson, who're you," he asked.  
  
"My name is Nightshade, hence the game name. Did you say you're Justin Thompson? The same Justin Thompson of the Blitz Team," he asked.  
  
"The one and only. Why," Justin asked.  
  
"Is it true that you defeated the feared Crimson Team only a couple of days ago," Nightshade asked.  
  
"Yeah, and what a smackdown. Now if you don't mind me asking, what's with the name, and why do you have a Guylos symbol tattoo," Justin asked.  
  
"I prefer Nightshade to my real name, which is, by the way, none of your business. And as for the tattoo, my great grandfather was a warrior in the Guylos army, they say I look a lot like him," Nightshade explained.  
  
"Well, good to know ya, you handled that Command Wolf extremely well," Justin stated as he extended his hand.  
  
"You did rather well yourself, I don't quite remember seeing a Command Wolf piloted quite the way you did," Nightshade told him as he returned the gesture.  
  
"Well I would've done better, I've only had limited experience with a Command Wolf, if I was able to pilot a Shield Liger, the fight would've been much different," Justin told him.  
  
"I know, I've seen how you pilot a Shield Liger in battle, very impressive, especially how you took down a Gojulas, with super cannons no less," Nightshade told him.  
  
"Well Liger and I do what we can," Justin told him, soon interrupted by a beeping coming form his right arm.  
  
Liger: Justin I need help, these people have forced me to deploy my missile batteries, and now they've removed them entirely!  
  
"Okay Liger hold on. Sorry pal but I gotta go, no rest for the owner of a Z.A.I.P system," Justin told him and turned to leave the arcade.  
  
"You have no idea how right you are," Nightshade said to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger was roaring loudly, trying with all of his might to break the magnetic hold that held his feet to the floor, as he tried to escape.  
  
"I've never seen a Zoid act like this before, it must be berserk or something," one of the mechanics stated.  
  
"Nah, I've heard it has a Z.A.I.P installed, that's all. I guess it isn't a people person type of Zoid," another mechanic replied.  
  
"Tell me about it, getting those missiles boxes deployed was murder, it wouldn't respond at all. And the language, who knew a Zoid could curse," another mechanic replied.  
  
"I just got a notice that something's wrong. What's going on here," Justin asked as he walked back into the mechanic's workshop.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on here. Your Zoid is berserk, he's acting crazy and won't behave," one of the mechanics told him.  
  
"He always acts like that around strangers, he's never liked unfamiliar mechanics. It's nothing personal, he just doesn't like you," Justin told them.  
  
Liger: I don't want them touching me! Tell them to keep their greasy, oily hands to themselves!  
  
"Liger, just behave yourself, this is for the team, remember that," Justin told him, "I guess you're installing the upgrade parts now. How did the maintenance go," he asked.  
  
"It went allright, the only real problem was this thing's attitude. Now we're trying to install those parts, and we get nothing but trouble from this looney Liger," the mechanic explained.  
  
"Liger, do you think you could behave yourself for a while? Just long enough to let these guys finish their job," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Only if you're here to oversee the entire operation, and make sure they act professional.  
  
"Liger, sometimes you're a baby. Go on guys, he'll behave now," Justin told them.  
  
"Finally," one of the mechanics sighed in relief.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Boy, being able to find weapons that can mount onto a Gun Sniper is tough. I could've gotten that rail gun, but since I don't do much sniping, it wouldn't do much good," Leena said to herself as she stepped out of one of the weapon shops of the city.  
  
"So, am I correct to assume that you pilot a Gun Sniper?"  
  
Leena jumped and turned around, facing a man with black hair and Violet eyes, several feet away from her.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that, you could've given me a heart attack," Leena yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare a pretty girl like you," he told her, making her blush, "so, do you pilot a Gun Sniper? Or maybe something else with real firepower," he asked.  
  
"A Gun Sniper, I wanted to get a Gunbluster, but they were too expensive," Leena told him.  
  
"What a shame, a redhead like you deserves something powerful, not an everyday, run of the mill Gun Sniper," he told her.  
  
"Well maybe after a few more battles I'll finally be able to afford something a little more powerful," she told him.  
  
"True, very true," he told her as he stepped to the side and pushed something down to the ground.  
  
"Is that a hover board? I've always wanted one of those," Leena told him.  
  
"Really? Well, follow me, I'll show you where you can get one for a very good price," he told her and picked up his hover board.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"When this is all over I'm never gonna work on a Shield Liger again," one of the mechanics complained as he operated a rivet gun, making the final attachments.  
  
"Aw shut up and stop complaining, out of all the Zoids with a Z.A.I.P unit installed, this is the only one that ever hated mechanics," another mechanic replied.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, he doesn't like strangers. Sometimes after he gets to know you he'll warm up to you," Justin explained.  
  
"I don't care, I'm swearing off Shield Liger units from now on, somebody else can handle them."  
  
Liger: Would you PLEASE tell that mechanic to SHUT UP!  
  
"Down boy, they're almost done," Justin explained.  
  
Liger: They don't have to complain, they're paid to work on Zoids, not complain.  
  
"Okay, that does it, we're done, the parts are installed and the maintenance is done, so move this thing out of here and let us get to work on the others," one of the mechanics stated.  
  
"Okay guys, I paid up front," Justin told them as he stepped forward, "well Liger, how do you like your new parts?"  
  
Standing almost proudly, was the Shield Liger, with MK-II super cannon upgrades, mounted on its sides.  
  
Liger: They...feel better than the thruster units. They feel kind of heavy, but I can handle them.  
  
"Well that's good. Come on, let's get back to the others," Justin told him.  
  
The canopy opened and the cable lowered, letting Justin ride up to the cockpit.  
  
Liger: Did you get another trailer for Gus'?  
  
"No, none of the shops had any in stop, I'll have to special order one," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Too bad. Oh well, back to the others?  
  
"Yeah, I wanna make sure my food is safe from Bit. I still have a beating to give him when we're done here," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Are you ever going to give him a rest?  
  
"If he ever stops stealing my food. Now let's move it so these guys can get back to work," Justin stated.  
  
The magnetic clamps disengaged, allowing the Liger to take off, roaring happily to be out and about once again.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Bit, Brad, Justin, and Jamie had regrouped at the hover cargo once they were done in town, and had picked up their Zoids. There were no serious problems, which everybody was glad about.  
  
Dr. Toros was currently busy in his room, putting together his latest buy, a Gojulas the Ogre model. He was finishing up the main body, when he suddenly noticed something out of the ordinary. It was relatively quiet, normally Leena, and possibly Justin, would be arguing with Bit about taking their food. But there was nothing. Something definitely had to be up.  
  
"Something isn't right here, has anybody seen Leena anywhere," Dr. Toros asked as he stepped into the command room of the hover cargo.  
  
"Haven't seen her since we split up doc. Thought she came back early to take a nap," Brad told him.  
  
"I don't think so doc. But I'll go check if you want me to," Justin told him.  
  
As Justin was about to leave, the view screen came to life, a very familiar face appeared. It was Nightshade.  
  
"Attention, Justin, of the Blitz Team. I have something you want. Or should I say, somebody, that you want."  
  
Nightshade stepped to the side, revealing Leena, tied up and restrained in a chair, a gag tied over her mouth. Despite this, one could tell that she was scared, which wasn't common for Leena.  
  
"Nightshade let her go you piece of shit or else," Justin ordered.  
  
"Now, now, if you want this beautiful, wild redhead back, then you'll do as I say. Come to the north side of Romeo City in one hour. Come to the old warehouse, it'll be the only one that's condemned. Come alone, and no funny stuff, it would be a shame, if I had to hurt this beautiful woman," Nightshade told him and the screen went blank.  
  
"That guy's gonna pay for this," Justin said, fuming and turning red in the face from anger.  
  
"Who's this Nightshade character," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"I have no idea, I met him at the game center in a battle, he's very skilled with a Command Wolf. I swear, if he hurts Leena, he's going to pay for it," Justin said as he pulled out his pistol and ejected the clip.  
  
He carefully examined his ammo, just the chamber of the gun. With a look of satisfaction on his face, he reloaded the clip, and holstered the gun again.  
  
"Armor piercing rounds, those should do, just in case," he said and ran out of the command room.  
  
"Hold it Justin, I'm coming with you," Bit told him.  
  
"Oh no you don't blondie, he said, "come alone" and if he sees you with me, he may kill Leena, if you want to be helpful, dig up some information on this guy that I can use. Who he is, what Zoid he pilots, what team he's with, how he fights, stuff like that," Justin told him.  
  
"Justin, be careful," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"Don't worry Dr. Toros, I'll bring Leena back, alive. But if something goes wrong, take care of Liger and Gus' for me," Justin told him and turned to leave, again.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"You know, Leena, it's a shame really. I really have nothing against you, its Justin, who I want," Nightshade told her as he paced back and forth across the floor of the old building, toying with a sharp knife.  
  
Leena mumbled, trying to say something, but with the gag, it came out garbled and incoherent.  
  
"Sorry, I can't hear you, please speak up and speak clearer," he said sarcastically, "hmmm, fifteen minutes left. I certainly hope that Justin will get here soon, I don't want to hurt you, unless it's absolutely necessary," Nightshade told her as he ran his gloved hands across the faces of the blade.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Leena got nervous as the time continued to pass. Every minute that Justin didn't show, was another minute that brought her close to possible death.  
  
'What's taking Justin so long? Is he lost? I hope he finds his way here soon. I don't wanna die; at least not now, I'm still a teenager. Justin, please help me,' Leena thought as he head drooped.  
  
"Five minutes to go. I might just have to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Knife," Nightshade told her.  
  
A loud, mechanical stomping sound was suddenly heard, coming closer with every second, until it stopped, just outside of the building.  
  
"Well, it might look like you've just been saved."  
  
Nightshade pulled out a small remote, and pressed a button. The doors opened, to reveal a Gun Sniper with some heavy modifications, crouched, and aiming all for the frontal guns at the building. The canopy opened, and Justin hopped out, landing on the ground.  
  
"Nightshade, I'm here, set Leena free, now," Justin ordered as he stormed into the warehouse.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be making any demands, it could be fatal," Nightshade exclaimed as he held the knife to Leena's throat, absolutely terrifying her.  
  
"Allright, let's make a compromise. I'll remain here as your prisoner, if you let Leena go," he told him.  
  
"That's what I planned form the beginning, come forward and I'll let her go," Nightshade told him.  
  
Without hesitation, Justin stepped forward, but only half way up to the two.  
  
"Not another step until you let her go. Once Leena gets past this point, you'll get me," Justin explained.  
  
"Fair enough," Nightshade told him.  
  
He removed the gag from Leena's mouth, allowing her to breathe easier. He then cut the ropes he tied Leena up with, letting her go.  
  
"Go on, leave. And don't try anything funny, I can hit at object at fifty feet," Nightshade told her.  
  
Leena broke into a running pace, going right up to Justin and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Justin, thank you, thank you for rescuing me," Leena told him as she shook in fear.  
  
"Leena," he whispered, "I have a plan. Once you get outside, get into your Gun Sniper, and run like hell back to the transport, don't worry about me," he told her.  
  
"But I can't leave you here, you could die," Leena protested.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, now go, I don't trust this guy," Justin told her.  
  
Reluctantly, Leena began walking past Justin, making her way to the exit of the warehouse. And as she got closer to the exit, Justin got closer to Nightshade, his hand ready to reach for his gun at a second's notice.  
  
Leena was just several feet away from the exit, when Nightshade raised his knife, pulling it back into the throwing position, aiming right for her back. Justin reacted with a hard blow to his face, knocking him off balance.  
  
"Leena get out of here now," Justin ordered as Nightshade wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"But what about you," Leena asked.  
  
"I said get the hell OUT of here," Justin ordered.  
  
Leena had no choice but to leave, when Justin used that tone, as he had once before, it left no room for argument or discussion. She turned, and ran out of the warehouse, hopping into the Gun Sniper, and getting out of there as fast as she could. She knew very well that if she retaliated, she risked hurting Justin, not just Nightshade.  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy killing you," Nightshade stated as he tried to wrestle the knife from Justin, and impale him with it.  
  
"Not today psycho," Justin stated.  
  
Using his great physical strength, Justin delivered a massive punch to Nightshade's face, sending him onto his back. He grabbed his gun, aiming right for Nightshade, and fired. The bullet hit the knife instead, and sent it flying across the floor, as well as all but destroying the blade.  
  
"Kidnap Leena will you? You'll pay for that," Justin told him and aimed right for his face.  
  
Nightshade kicked the gun from his hand, causing it to land right next to the knife. He followed through with a kick to Justin's legs, knocking them out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground with a large thud.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did," Nightshade told him as he drew his fist back.  
  
"What'd I..." Justin was unable to finish, Nightshade's punch knocked him out cold.  
  
"You're tough, but not tough enough. If you fight like you pilot a Command Wolf, then you're dead where you stand," Nightshade told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I can't believe it, I can't believe I actually left Justin back there with that psycho," Leena said to herself.  
  
She suddenly came to a decision, she maneuvered the controls to turn around, but the Gun Sniper wouldn't reply, it kept going forward.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this thing," Leena demanded to know.  
  
A computer image of Justin appeared on the screen, for a minute she thought that he was safe, but she then realized that it was just a hologram.  
  
"Sorry Leena, I hotwired your Gun Sniper, nothing permanent, just to make sure you didn't turn back and try to rescue me. The Gun Sniper will take you back to the hover cargo, and secure to the magnetic loading bay, so you won't be able to come back and try anything foolish. I don't want to see you getting hurt, trying to save me; I'm not worth it. Justin out"  
  
"Justin you stupid idiot," Leena said to herself, having no choice but to ride the Gun Sniper back to the others.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Ohh, what in God's name hit me," just asked as he tried to rub his aching head, but he found that he couldn't. His legs, as well as arms, were chained to a wal, restraining him.  
  
"I see that you're finally awake, I didn't think you'd be out for very long, considering that was one of my lighter punches," Nightshade stated as he stepped into the light.  
  
"Nightshade, what's the big idea," Justin demanded as he tried to break loose, which only proved to be futile.  
  
"The big idea, my acquaintance," Nightshade began, "is revenge. Pure, simple, revenge."  
  
"Revenge, for what? For taking you down earlier today in the arcade," Justin asked.  
  
"No, but thank you for adding that to my list. What I really want revenge on you for, is for what you did to my sister," Nightshade told him.  
  
"Sister? You have a sister? God, I pity her," Justin told him.  
  
Justin quickly found a sharply cleated boot pressed against his chest.  
  
"Do the names, Bloodlust, or Crimson Team refresh your memory," he asked.  
  
"Huh," Justin asked, he thought back to the other day, remembering Bloodlust's appearance, and then Nightshade's, "I thought you looked familiar."  
  
"Bloodlust is my younger sister. Do you know what you put her through? Destroying her Genobreaker, getting her, and her team arrested like common criminals," Nightshade screamed.  
  
"She started it, she fired a charged particle cannon during the battle, and obliterated the Judge, she tried to kill me, and she tried to kill Leena as well," Justin protested, earning him a punch to the gut.  
  
"Shut up, I don't care to hear your side of the story," Nightshade told him.  
  
"If you don't want to know the truth, then why're you holding me here," Justin asked.  
  
"I said shut up," Nightshade ordered and punched Justin in the gut again, "I'm holding you here, for my own purposes. First I'm going to torture you, then I might kill you, for what you did to my little sister."  
  
"I didn't get her arrested, she did that herself and the Zoid Battle Commission arrested her, blame them," Justin told him.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm not believing that sack of bull. I know for a fact that you brought her down," Nightshade told him; he pulled back his fist, ready to punch him out.  
  
Justin saw the punch coming, and moved his head to the side, avoiding the fist, which met with the wall. He brought his head back to hold Nightshade's arm there, but received a second fist to the face instead, once again knocking him out.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The second the Gun Sniper had docked in the hover cargo, Leena had gone to her room the lay down, and locked the door from the inside, making sure the others couldn't get in, she didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment.  
  
Other than a bedside light, the room was completely dark. Leena sat on her bed, her head in her hands. She couldn't help thinking back to what had happened earlier.  
  
"I can't believe that happened. I've always been a tough girl, able to blast my way out of anything. But today, I was taken down by one guy, and not a single shot was fired, I've never been so scared of a single person before in my life. I felt absolutely helpless, and I needed Justin to rescue me. And now because of me, he's locked up, being held prisoner, and probably being tortured," Leena said to herself.  
  
She had an overwhelming feeling of guilt, she knew that Justin wouldn't have been in this mess if she had just ignored that crazy guy and kept walking this wouldn't be happening. Instead, she'd be working with Justin to give Bit a beating.  
  
"I've gotta do something, I have to save Justin back, safe and sound," she said to herself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Liger stood atop the Gustav's trailer, gazing at the horizon. Justin had left a good while ago, and had yet to come back. Instead, the Gun Sniper had returned, and marched into the hover cargo. But so far, there was no sign of Justin. It would be getting dark within an hour, and it wasn't like Justin to be gone for so long.  
  
Liger: Where could he possibly be? Did something happen to him?  
  
"Liger, down here."  
  
The Liger looked down, and saw Leena standing at her feet. Being careful not to hurt her, he crouched down, until he was at her level.  
  
"Liger, would you let me in? I've gotta talk to you, it's about Justin," Leena stated.  
  
The Liger opened his canopy, letting her into the cockpit.  
  
"Hey Liger, can you still hear me," she asked.  
  
Liger: Yes, very well. What do you have to tell me about Justin?  
  
"Its sort of my fault that Justin hasn't come back, let me explain. Earlier in town today, I met some guy who acted nice, but he sure didn't act like it. He shanghaied me and took me to an old building to be used as bate to get Justin. I'm really sorry Liger, but I just couldn't fight back, and Justin traded his freedom for mine," Leena explained.  
  
Liger: ...Do you remember the location?  
  
"I think so, I remember it was in the north side of the city," Leena told him.  
  
Liger: Then hold on!  
  
The harness belts buckled up, securing Leena in. The Liger then leapt off the Gustav's trailer, and took of at full charge toward the city.  
  
"Liger, what's going on," Leena asked.  
  
Liger: Give me directions to the building.  
  
"Hold it Liger, stop," Leena yelled. Surprisingly, the Liger obeyed her, "now, what're you planning on doing? Going in there, guns blazing, destroying everything that gets in your way?"  
  
Liger: What would you suggest? The diplomatic approach?  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say that you're sarcastic. And no, but going in and firing like a maniac won't work," Leena told him.  
  
Liger: You do.  
  
"The way I fight isn't the point here! You're forgetting, Justin has no protection! If you go in there firing everything you've got, you might hurt Justin by accident," Leena told him.  
  
Liger: I...didn't take that option into account. I could've killed Justin, trying to save him.  
  
"Don't take it hard Liger, it can happen to anybody, even you. I can't believe what I'm about to say. What we need, is a strategy," Leena told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Justin groaned as he regained consciousness. Everything was blurry at first, but he could tell that he was still being held prisoner in the warehouse. But this time, something was different; he could heel himself hanging by his arms from chains, obviously attached to a rafter or beam.  
  
"Now what," he asked himself as he shook his head to clear out the cobwebs.  
  
"I must say, you're stronger than I thought Justin, most people would still be unconscious around this time when I hit them," Nightshade said as he stepped into view.  
  
"Guess I'm just lucky," Justin joked.  
  
"Possibly, but whatever it is, your luck has just run out," Nightshade said as he aimed a pistol right for Justin's head, between his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute! Is that my gun," he asked.  
  
"And what if it is," Nightshade asked.  
  
"If so, those rounds are armor piercing, if you shot me with one of those, it'd be all over in a second. Now where would the fun in that be? I wouldn't have time to suffer; it would be over too quickly. A sick bastard like you wouldn't want that, would you? You'd want me to suffer miserably wouldn't you," Justin asked.  
  
"You know, I never thought that you'd be right about something like that. Your death is gonna be painful, I'm gonna make you beg for a bullet in the head long before I'm done with you," Nightshade told him.  
  
"We shall see about that Nightshade, we shall see," Justin told him.  
  
"Now, what should I do first to make you suffer? Throw some hydrochloric acid onto you skin and let it eat away at your body? Maybe beat you with a whip, and let you bleed to death form the cuts. Maybe, I could sew your lips together with a dull, rusty needle, so you wouldn't be able to scream in pain from the torture. Or maybe, I should hang a dripping bucket of water next to you, so the dripping sound makes you feel like you're trying to hold back Niagara Falls," Nightshade told him, going over possible means of torture.  
  
"Those are all sick," Justin told him.  
  
"You're right, how about I drill you full of holes with a power drill," Nightshade asked.  
  
"I've heard much worse. Some psycho use to tie his victims to a huge dartboard, and threw razor blades at them from twenty paces. Another, use to spend hours breaking his victim's bones, one bone at a time, starting with their fingers and toes, and working up to their head, which he used a sledgehammer on," Justin told him.  
  
"Those dudes are sick, remind me to get their names later," Nightshade told him.  
  
"I could tell you about some other psychos I've heard. But, it'll cost ya," Justin told him.  
  
"What," Nightshade asked.  
  
"Unchain my legs and I'll tell you," Justin told him.  
  
"...I don't see the harm in it. It's not like you're any threat to me or anything," Nightshade told him, he pressed a button on his left wrist comm, and the shackles on Justin's legs let go.  
  
"Now, tell me about these other psycho killers that you mentioned," Nightshade told him.  
  
"Okay, but listen closely, because I'm only gonna say it once," Justin told him.  
  
Nightshade moved in several feet, wanting to hear what Justin had to say. All the talk about manslaughter and murder intrigued him.  
  
"Allright, what is it," he asked.  
  
"THIS!"  
  
Using his upper body strength, Justin pulled himself up with he chains, swung forward, and delivered a kick to Nightshade's face that sent him flying.  
  
"You just wait until I get loose, I'm gonna tear you a new face hole," Justin told him as he struggled against his remaining restraints.  
  
"Nice kick, but I doubt it. We'll see who gets who. But for now, I have other things to take care of. I'll see how you're doing, later," Nightshade told him as he picked himself up, and began to leave.  
  
"Hey you coward, get back here," Justin ordered.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe in two days, when you're suffering from hunger and dehydration," Nightshade told him and continued to leave; now completely ignoring Justin.  
  
"Very unusual, a guy like that, doing something like this, seems kind of oxymoronic, a contradiction in madness," Justin said to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Woe Liger, this is the place, I think. Yeah it is, the Gun Sniper tracks are here," Leena stated as she eased the Liger into a quick stop.  
  
Liger: It's about time, who knows what could be happening to Justin!  
  
"No Liger, don't!"  
  
The Liger pulled its front leg back, and brought it forward, shattering the front of the warehouse in a single strike.  
  
Liger: That wood was very old, I could probably fit all the way in now.  
  
"No Liger, it might not be safe, I'll go in first, I'm smaller and I'll have an easier time moving around," Leena stated.  
  
Liger: Be cautious.  
  
"Don't worry about me, he won't get the drop on me this time," Leena told him.  
  
The Liger crouched down and opened its canopy, letting Leena leap out and land on the ground easily. Leena carefully walked into the building, keeping an eye out for Nightshade, just in case he was hiding somewhere.  
  
"Justin, are you okay," Leena called out.  
  
"Leena, what're you doing here," Justin asked.  
  
Leena saw Justin hanging in the middle of the warehouse, still hanging from the chains, and still unable to break loose.  
  
"I came to rescue you, it was the least I could do after you saved me all those other times," Leena said as she carefully walked over to him, "so where's pretty boy at?"  
  
"He got a boot to the face and then left, said he was gonna leave me here a couple of days to dry out, then he'd be back. Is that really Liger out there, or did you steal a Saber Tiger from the Fuzzy Pandas," Justin asked.  
  
"It's Liger allright, he insisted on coming to rescue you. How do I get these chains off," Leena asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I've got an idea. My gun if sixty degrees to the right and ten feet away, get it. The rounds are armor piercing, they should be able to free me," Justin told her.  
  
Leena walked over to the spot Justin had mentioned, and bent down to pick up his gun.  
  
"Okay Leena, aim for where the chain connects to the shackles. And whatever you do, please don't hit me," Justin told her.  
  
Leena took careful aim and moved in several feet. She readjusted the aim, so the sites were lined up with the first chain link on the right shackle, doing her best to keep a steady hand. She took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger, praying that the shot would hit its mark.  
  
The shot rang out loudly, followed by the sound of metal being torn to shreds. Leena looked, and saw that the shackles on Justin's right arm was completely destroyed, leaving only one arm stuck now.  
  
"Nice shot Leena, thanks. Toss me the gun and I'll get this other one," Justin told her.  
  
"Gladly, I don't wanna handle this thing anymore," Leena said as she tossed the gun underhanded to Justin, who easily caught it.  
  
Justin pulled the chain tightly and aimed for the connecting link, he fired once, and freed himself from the shackle.  
  
"Come on Justin let's beat it," Leena told him.  
  
"Leena, wait. Thanks for coming to rescue me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be hanging here for days," Justin told her.  
  
"But Justin, I was responsible for you getting captured. If I didn't trust that guy, we wouldn't be here," Leena told him.  
  
"Leena, it doesn't matter anymore, that guy could probably sell Gojulas cannons to a Demantis pilot. What matters is that we're both, still alive, and don't have any serious injuries. Now let's go home, and forget about today, okay," Justin asked.  
  
"...Okay Justin," she told him.  
  
"Good, let's get out of here," Justin told her, he dashed out of the warehouse with Leena close behind, "hey Liger, good to see ya! Glad you and Leena came to rescue me."  
  
Liger: I'm glad to see you too. It's good to see that you're unharmed.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go home pal, it's been a tough day," Justin told him.  
  
The Liger crouched down, and the canopy opened. Leena climbed into the back seat, while Justin got into the front seat. The harness straps buckled, securing them in, and the Liger stood back up, roaring loudly.  
  
"So that's where you guys ran off to."  
  
The Liger turned around quickly, and came face to face with the Liger Zero and Shadow Fox.  
  
"You okay Leena? Doc though something was wrong when you weren't replying to the comm, and when he checked you were gone. Then when we noticed that the Shield Liger was gone, we thought that you would show up here. And we were right," Bit told them.  
  
"Well, you guys are late, Nightshade is gone, and Leena's already rescued me. Now let's go home, and just forget all about this day," Justin told them.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's it? No tracking down this piece of crap? No turning him in for what he did," Bit asked.  
  
"He's probably long gone by now, besides, it isn't worth it, we wouldn't get any results," Justin told them.  
  
"Could we please just drop this subject and get back to the hover cargo? I'm starving," Leena complained.  
  
"Okay Leena, okay, let's move out," Justin ordered.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"So Justin, who was that character anyway," Leena asked.  
  
"His name is Nightshade, he's Bloodlust's big brother, and he used you to get at me because of what I did to her," Justin explained.  
  
"You mean that crazy psycho is actually the brother of Bloodlust? That crazy psycho who tried to kill us a few days ago in our last battle," Leena asked, practically yelling.  
  
"Yeah, it's more than a coincidence that they look so much alike. I'm gonna see what I can find out about him in the morning," Justin told her.  
  
At the three Zoids walked back to the hover cargo, a whistling sound could be heard, followed by explosions going off all around them.  
  
"What the hell," Justin screamed as he quickly regained his bearings and began to scan to surrounding area.  
  
"Hello, Leena, Bit, Brad, and of course, Justin."  
  
Everybody turned around, and saw a blood red Saber Tiger standing behind them. Everything on the body, except for the teeth, eyes, and paws were blood red, and a silver upgrade unit was mounted on its back, and a red and black Guylos insignia was on its right cheek.  
  
"HOLY! A Great Saber," Justin screamed.  
  
"So what's the big deal about a Great Saber," Bit asked.  
  
"Have you ever fought a Great Saber before? They're flying cats! They can be up to five times more powerful than a Saber Tiger," Justin told him.  
  
"True Justin, very true. Bit this is no ordinary Great Saber, this is MY Great Saber! Five times more powerful than any other Great Saber, twenty five times more powerful than a Saber Tiger," bloodlust stated.  
  
"Big deal, that's not gonna stop me," Bit stated.  
  
"Oh no you don't Bit! You and Brad get out of here, take Leena with you, this is my fight," Justin told them.  
  
"No way Justin, we're not leaving you behind," Brad told him.  
  
"Too bad, you should've taken his advice," Nightshade stated and opened fire with his mortar cannon.  
  
The eight shots flew up, and came crashing down, impacting the Shadow Fox and taking it out.  
  
"That was too simple, I hope the legendary Liger Zero, the Ultimate X, is a lot tougher," Nightshade stated.  
  
"You're about to find out just how tough we are. Allright Liger, strike laser claw," Bit ordered.  
  
The Liger roared and charged forward, its front claws glowing brightly. The Liger Zero leapt into the air, coming down quickly as it pulled its right claw back, and brought it forward...making contact with an energy shield, and throwing it back.  
  
"That thing really has a lot of armaments that aren't standard on a Great Saber," Bit commented.  
  
"My turn Bit, sit this one out," Justin told them as the Shield Liger stepped forward, roaring loudly.  
  
The Great Saber roared just as loud as the Shield Liger, only longer, trying to intimidate them.  
  
"Let's see how you like this," Justin stated.  
  
A green cross hair appeared on the screen, it moved around, before locking onto the Great Saber. The super cannons charged, drawing in energy particles just like the hybrid cannons, and fired, causing a good amount of recoil to hit the Liger.  
  
The shots soared at the Great Saber, but only made contact with the energy shield, not causing any damage at all.  
  
"That thing is strong. Looks like we'll have to try something else. Okay Nightshade, prepare to feel the power of MY strike laser claw," Justin stated as the Liger began to power up its attack.  
  
"Bit tried the same thing but he couldn't even scratch that thing," Leena told him.  
  
"The Liger Zero's strike laser claw can't be enhanced by nuclear power, mine can," Justin told her.  
  
The Liger roared and charged forward, leaping high into the air, and brining its left claw forward, impacting the energy shield. Sparks and energy flew everywhere as the Liger seemed to remain suspended in midair, continually pressing its claws against the shield.  
  
This continued for several seconds, before an explosion between the shield and claw occurred, throwing the Liger back.  
  
"You're all pathetic, at first I was going to destroy all of you for my sister's downfall, but I've changed my mind, you're not worth my time," Nightshade told them.  
  
"We'll see about that," Justin stated, he charged his super cannons again and fired.  
  
The Great Saber was unable to deploy its shield in the short amount of time before it was hit hard.  
  
"How do ya like them apples," Justin asked.  
  
"That was it? I was expecting more."  
  
The Great Saber simply stepped out of the smoke, looking completely unharmed.  
  
"I don't believe it, that thing stood up to THAT," Bit asked in surprise.  
  
"And much, much more," Nightshade stated.  
  
The Great Saber activated its energy shield once again and charged forward, while the Shield Liger did the same. The two Zoids met head on, the shields smashing into each other hard.  
  
The Shield Liger was thrown back hard from the force of the impact, landing on its side and sliding along the ground.  
  
"You're not worth my time, you're pathetic! I'll deal with you some other time," Nightshade told them.  
  
The Great Saber roared and leapt high, flying away from the battle site.  
  
"That dude was unbelievable," Bit stated.  
  
"And somehow, I don't think that we've seen the last of him, or Bloodlust," Justin told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Justin: Liger's been acting very strange lately, he's become much fiercer in battle, and he acts aggressive even with me, I wonder what could be wrong with him. Now who's this girl? What? She's Harry Champ's sister? I can already tell this isn't good. WHAT!? She wants to buy Liger Zero AND my Shield Liger!? Oh this isn't going to be good. Next time on Zoids: New Century Zero, "Mary Champ returns/Liger's mystery solved! Ready, fight!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Champ returns/Liger's mystery solved! Ready, fight!  
  
Disclaimer: "Zoids", "New Century Zero", "Chaotic Century", The Blitz Team, the Backdraft Group, and all other related characters/mechas, plus any other trademarked thing I mention in this story, such as songs, are not my property. The pilot of the Shield Liger, as well as the Z.A.I.P, as well as any other original characters are my property.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Explosions rained down everywhere, sending many Zoids flying, and destroying others at the same time. The super cannons on the Shield Liger were being fired in a rapid fire motion, going in a pulsating manner.  
  
The Blitz Team had just won an intense battle with a strong Class S team, the Fang Team. Four pilots, each with a Great Saber, made up the team. The battle was extremely tough, and the Blitz Team was practically in over their heads. The only thing that had saved them, was the Shield Liger, for some reason, going berserk and obliterating them with constant fire from the super cannons.  
  
Not ten minutes after the battle had ended; the Blitz Team was forcibly involved in another battle, this time with the Backdraft Group.  
  
None of the Zoids had enough ammo to take on the hordes of Zoids, except for the Shield Liger, which charged in headfirst, firing and blasting even before the dark Judge could announce the state of the battle.  
  
"Get them Liger! Don't leave a single Zoid standing," Justin ordered as he kept the cannons firing at a very constant rate.  
  
Liger: All shall feel my wrath!  
  
Fearing the lives of their pilots, the Backdraft Group had sent out remotely operated units to do battle. And it was by sheer luck that they decided to do this today, because the Liger was absolutely totaling everything on the battlefield.  
  
Scrap metal was flying everywhere, Spinosappers, Warsharks, Helcats, Guysacks, Revraptors, each and every one of them were being destroyed brutally and without mercy. Even when the Zoids had been destroyed, that didn't stop the Liger from bombarding the remains with heavy firepower.  
  
"Liger hold it! The Zoids are destroyed, stop wasting your power on those wrecks, it's not worth it," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared, and then turned its attention to the Whale King. The super cannons raised twenty five degrees, and began to charge, firing two massive beams, and hitting the Whale King in the side hard, doing massive damage. More shots were fired, causing even more damage, which would surely cripple the Whale King beyond repair if it continued for much longer.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Look at that, I've never seen Justin's Liger fight like that before," Leena sated as she watched the ongoing battle.  
  
"Yeah, even Liger Zero isn't that vicious in battle," Bit added.  
  
"I remember in out battle with the Fang Team, the Liger seemed to go berserk then as well. It was a good thing too, if it didn't we might've lost that one," Dr. Toros told them.  
  
"Do you think Justin is doing it? Or is it the Liger's Z.A.I.P unit that doing this," Jamie asked.  
  
"I really don't know Jamie, I really don't know. But whatever it is, we'll have to find it out sooner or later," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Liger stop! Something's coming out of the Whale King. Uh oh, an Elephandor, hmmm, original model design, strike iron claw, fold out ear shield generating ears...looks like a lot of fun," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: It will be destroyed just like the others!  
  
The Liger roared and charged its cannons, firing full force. It might've worked too, except the Elephandor deployed its ears and activated its energy shield, stopping the blasts before they could do any damage.  
  
"Tough guy. Liger, is this an automated Zoid as well," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Scanning...yes, no human is present.  
  
"Then don't show it any mercy, charge in and destroy it," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared and deployed its energy shield, and warping it into a sharp cone, before charging ahead at full speed.  
  
The Elephandor opened fire with its back mounted turret, trying to stop the Liger, but it proved futile as the shield held strong. It quickly deployed its energy shield to stop the Liger, but it also proved futile.  
  
The Liger struck with such sheer force, the Elephandor's energy shield was completely obliterated, and it was slammed back hard. The Liger didn't stop there, it dropped its shield, ran to the side, and donkey kicked the Elephandor in the right side, digging its claws in and tearing the armor apart as it was thrown back.  
  
Liger: Nothing can stand up to me!  
  
The Liger's strike laser claw began to charge, and it brought it forward, tearing into the belly armor of the Elephandor, shredding it to pieces.  
  
"Woe, hold it Liger you don't have to do that," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: Everything shall be destroyed!  
  
The Liger opened its large jaws, and tore through the armor, until it pulled its head out, holding the Elephandor's Zoid Core in its mouth, displaying it for several seconds, before biting down on it, utterly destroying it, rendering the Elephandor little more than a shell.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I don' believe it, Liger's vicious out there," Bit stated.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that in a Zoid battle, unsanctioned or otherwise," Brad told them.  
  
"Is it possible that the Liger's Z.A.I.P has gone feral," Jamie asked.  
  
"It could be, but until we get back to base, we can't give th Liger a proper checkup," Dr. Toros told them.  
  
"I just hope Justin can control his Liger, otherwise we might be next," Leena said to herself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger: Death to the Backdraft!  
  
The Liger began to open fire with its super cannons in a barrage of constant fire, once again targeting the Whale King. The booster units on the wings had already been taken out, limiting its ability to escape. But that didn't stop the Liger at all, it just kept firing at a constant rate, determined to put an end to the Backdraft Group.  
  
"Liger hold it! You've done enough damage for one day! Just let them go they've learned their lesson," Justin stated as he tried to stop the cannon fire.  
  
Liger: NO! They must pay! They will pay!  
  
"Liger! If you don't stop you're going to kill everyone! STOP IT NOW!"  
  
Slowly, the cannon fire decreased, until it stopped entirely. By the time the firing had ceased, the barrels were glowing red from the heat from all the rounds.  
  
"Liger what was that!? First you go crazy with the Fang Team, then you try and erase the Backdraft Group by yourself," Justin yelled.  
  
Liger: I, I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself.  
  
"Liger, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you, you're too powerful for your own good," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: I'm sorry...let's go home.  
  
"I agree with you pal, you need some rest and cooling down time. In the morning, maybe you'll feel a hell of a lot better," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Everybody rode back to the base in silence, not really feeling like starting conversation, especially with Justin.  
  
A month had passed since the encounter with Nightshade, and things hadn't been the same since.  
  
Liger had been acting strangely ever since he had taken on Nightshade and his Great Saber. In battles, he had grown fiercer, using sometimes excess strength to win an event, or he would tear each and every one of the opponent's appendages off. If Justin hadn't been in control, he was sure that Liger would've reduced the opponents into scrap metal.  
  
"Liger, I don't get it. You're a very powerful, and intelligent Zoid, but lately you've been acting like a rabid animal. Do you know how close you've come to be getting out of the last three sanctioned battles? What on Zi is going on with you," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: I'm sorry Justin, I don't know what comes over me. When I get into a tough battle, I can't control myself. It's like something has taken over me.  
  
"That sounds bad. I think you should take it easy for a while. Shut yourself down and defragment your computer systems, maybe you've just been stressed," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Remembering the fight with Nightshade hasn't helped much, I keep going back to that night, trying to understand what went wrong. But for the life of me, I can't understand how he defeated us.  
  
"Just let it go Liger. We haven't seen hide nor hair of them for a month, so there's no need to obsess about it. Just focus on the battles, and try not to go ballistic anymore. Even Leena isn't as mean as you are," Justin told him.  
  
"I heard that," Leena yelled over the comm.  
  
"Sorry Leena, I didn't mean anything," Justin protested.  
  
"Just watch what you say from now on Justin. You never know who's listening in or what might happen from a slip of the lip," Leena told him.  
  
Liger: That seemed...out of character for her.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"It's a good thing that the Shield Liger's offline, it gave me a chance to examine it."  
  
"So what's the verdict? What exactly is wrong with him," Justin asked.  
  
"Well, let's start from the beginning. Like you've said Justin, the Liger has had quite a few customs done to it. An all new shield generator, the strike laser claw ability, self repair, and strength increasing, just to name a few. Ever since you joined the team, we've been scanning the Liger during battles to see how it performs. Over the past month, the energy levels of the Liger have been steadily raising at a great rate," Dr. Toros explained.  
  
"Well that was expected when he was first built doc. What exactly is wrong with the Liger? Why does he go berserk during intense battles," Justin asked.  
  
"To be perfectly honest...I think he's under a lot of stress. With Nightshade proving that his Great Saber was easily a match for it, plus all of the Class S battles that we've been in lately, it's only natural that a Z.A.I.P enhanced Zoid would be under stress and take it out on the battlefield," Dr. Toros explained.  
  
Everybody fell down anime style at the explaination, not being able to believe the possibility.  
  
"You mean that Liger's going berserk becaused he's stressed out!? And you call yourself a doctor," Justin yelled.  
  
"Calm down Justin, it's just a theory. But I'm not expert on the Z.A.I.P unit,you'd have to ask the experts on it," Dr. Toros told him.  
  
"Good idea, if anybody knows what might be wrong with Liger, it would be mom and dad," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Gustav: Is something wrong, Justin?  
  
"Very observant Gus' I'm sure you've noticed that Liger's been acting very wild during intense battles, right," Justin asked.  
  
Gustav: He has seemed, more dangerous than he usually does. What could be wrong?  
  
"I dunno, Dr. Toros says that it's stress. I'm gonna make a call to home if you can put a call through," Justin told him.  
  
Gustav: Already on it...done, ready and waiting for you to talk.  
  
"Thanks pal," Justin replied as he began to patch through an audio communication.  
  
"Thompson research facility, how may I direct your call," a voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Let me speak to either Jonathan or Emily Thompson, this is their son, Justin, and I have some important business to discuss with them," Justin replied.  
  
"One moment sir," the operator replied.  
  
Justin sat and waited for several minutes as he was on hold, waiting to be directed to one of his parents, and unfortunately he had to deal with the annoying hold music.  
  
"Why can't we get some decent music," Justin asked himself.  
  
"Hello? Is this Justin," a kind woman's voice spoke.  
  
"Hey mom, how've you been," Justin asked.  
  
"Oh Justin it's good to hear from you again! It's been a long while since you last called, tell me how you've been doing since we last talked," Emily insisted.  
  
"Well I've been pretty busy. Liger's proven to be greater at fighting than we originally expected. And as you've probably seen, we've been winning more than our fair share of Zoid battles. We've even become members of the Blitz Team," Justin told her.  
  
"The Blitz Team? You mean the Class S team with the Ultimate X, Liger Zero," she asked excitedly.  
  
"The one and only. Dr. Toros offered me a membership shortly after the battle when I clobbered them good. I hope you saw the broadcast, Brad, Bit, and Leena didn't know what hit them. Neither has the Backdraft Group," Justin told her.  
  
"Oh Justin I'm so proud of you! You started out a Class C warrior, and only a year later you've become a member of a Class S team," Emily shouted.  
  
"Yeah mom, but that isn't really why I called you. You see, there's a problem with Liger, he's been acting kinda strange. For the past month, he's become vicious in battle, and today, in a fight with the Backdraft Group, he went berserk and totally destroyed every Zoid they threw at us. He destroyed and Elephandor and ripped out its Zoid core, crushing it like a walnut, and then he all but totaled a Whale King. Now you know that even with all the modifications he shouldn't have that kind of power, even if he does get stronger after battles. Do you have any idea what might be wrong with him," Justin explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Justin, I've never heard of anything like that before. I could ask your father, but he's currently in a meeting with the Guylos Empire, they ordered one hundred Z.A.I.P units for Saber Tigers, and they can't figure out how in hell's bells to install them," Emily told him.  
  
"Speaking of Guylos, have you had any dealings with two certain characters? One is named Bloodlust, and her big brother is Nightshade," Justin told her.  
  
"Let me check the order forms, I'll see if we have their names on file," Emily told him as she began to search the database for the names, "no, we haven't had anybody going by those names make an order. Is there any particular reason why you wanted to know?"  
  
"No, not really, I was just curious. When dad gets through talking to the Empire until he's blue in the face, tell him about Liger and have him get back to me as soon as possible," Justin told her.  
  
"Okay son I'll do that. Love you, please come back soon, we miss you," Emily told him.  
  
"Love you too mom. Don't worry, I'll come home once I make it into Class S on my own," Justin told her.  
  
"Well hopefully I'll see you again before four years from now. See you son," Emily told him.  
  
"See you mom," Justin told her and closed the comm.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Shield Liger roared happily as it ran across the desert plains of Zi, glad to be up and about again. Defragmenting his systems had taken the entire day and part of the night. After that, he had run a virus scan too, just to make sure. And once he was positive that nothing was wrong, he had taken off for a nice relaxing run in the dead of night. Since everybody was asleep, he wouldn't be missed.  
  
Liger: It's beautiful at night, the stars in the sky, the sound of wild Zoids howling at the twin moons, it's truly peaceful out here.  
  
The Liger continued on his run across the desert plains, practically having not a care in the world. But suddenly, something came charging out of the shadows, and zoomed right past him.  
  
The next thing Liger knew, he was staring down a blood red Zoid, with glowing green eyes, growling angrily.  
  
Liger: Nightshade!  
  
The Liger returned the growl, louder than the Great Saber. The two Zoids stared each other down, each of them beginning to circle each other, measuring the opponent's strength.  
  
For a long time, neither of the Zoids made the first move. The Great Saber slowly, moved its front right foot forward. In a flash, Liger opened fire with everything he had! His shock cannons, back mounted cannons, twin super cannons, and missile boxes opened a barrage of fire, every shot hitting the Great Saber full force.  
  
Liger roared loudly as he continued to bombard the Great Saber with everything he had, and not stopping until his barrels were practically glowing neon white from the immense heat that had ben generated.  
  
Liger: That puts an end to the Great Saber, nothing could stand up to that.  
  
But as Liger turned to leave, something began to emerge from the smoke. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; the Great Saber had emerged, without even a single scratch or paint imperfection on its entire body.  
  
Liger: That's impossible! There's no way it could've done that! No Zoid could stand up to that, even the Whale King would fall to that!  
  
In a desperate move, the Liger charged his super cannons to prepare another blast. The charge reached maximum, and was fired. The blast resulted in the cannons exploding, and being ripped completely off of the Liger's back.  
  
Liger: No, it can't be.  
  
The Great Saber's mouth opened wide, and a barrel emerged. A ball of energy particles began to form, and the Liger knew exactly what this was. It was a charged particle cannon.  
  
The Liger flipped out its shield panels, activating its energy shield, and preparing for the blast, but it didn't work. As soon as the blast was fired, it completely destroyed the energy shield like it was nothing! Liger could feel himself being torn apart and melted, reducing him to the atomic level.  
  
Liger: No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Justin was out cold in the Gustav's cockpit, enjoying a great dream. But that all came to an abrupt halt when he suddenly heard the sound of the Liger roaring loud enough to wake even Harry Champ fifty miles away.  
  
"No rest for the weary," Justin said to himself.  
  
After slipping on his left gauntlet, Justin got out of the cockpit and dashed over to the Liger, wishing that the metal floor of the hangar was warmer.  
  
"Liger, hey what's the matter," Justin asked.  
  
The Liger only roared louder, not responding to Justin at all. And by now, the commotion had awoken everybody in the base, and not a single one of them was happy.  
  
"What's going on in here," Leena demanded.  
  
"You think I know," Justin asked.  
  
Even the Liger Zero was aggravated by the Shield Liger's constant roaring. He walked over to the shield Liger, and delivered a left hook to the side of its face. The Liger Zero leapt back just in time, the super cannons mounted on the Liger fired, and would've caused heavy damage, if the main gate wasn't opened because of the hot night.  
  
"That was too close for comfort," Bit stated.  
  
The Liger roared in agreement.  
  
"Okay Liger, what's going on here? What's all the commotion about," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: What happened? Where's Nightshade and the Great Saber? Why are my super cannons still on my back, they exploded.  
  
"What're you talking about Liger," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: I was running across the desert plains, and the next thing I knew, the Great Saber ambushed me. I hit it with EVERY projectile and cannon I had until the barrels were white hot, and it came out without a scratch! I tried to blast it again, but my cannons exploded! That thing hit me with a charged particle cannon! I could feel myself being destroyed!  
  
"Calm down Liger. It sounds like you were just having a nightmare," Justin explained.  
  
"Liger had a nightmare? How's that possible," Jamie asked.  
  
"Sometimes it happens when a Zoid has a Z.A.I.P. It's rare, but it can happen sometimes, nothing to worry about," Justin told them.  
  
"Well in that case let's get to back to bed," Leena told them angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, you guys go to bed, I'll get Liger to calm down, just go to sleep," Justin told them.  
  
After everybody had left, Justin walked over to the Liger, which was currently lying on the hangar floor.  
  
"Okay Liger, what's wrong," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: I don't know, I've never had a nightmare, or even a dream. Do you think that the Great Saber could have a charged particle cannon mounted in its body?  
  
"I doubt it Liger, at least not a regular model, it would tear it to pieces. Maybe the particle cannon from a Diloforce. But what're you worried about? Your shield took a Genobreaker's cannon and still held strong," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: I know, but it still scared me! I can't get back to sleep now, I want to destroy something, or at least occupy myself.  
  
"Well then, listen to some of the music we like, just keep the speakers to yourself," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Thank you Justin. Sleep well.  
  
"Same to you pal, you're gonna need your strength for your vacation time," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Vacation time?  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Toros decided that you should take a few days off so you can relax," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: It sounds...enjoyable.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The next morning, things seemed to be back to normal. Well, as normal as things around the base would get.  
  
"Justin! Get back here with my donut," bit yelled as he chased Justin through the hangar.  
  
"Pay back is a pain in the butt ain't it bit," Justin yelled as he managed to stay ahead of Bit.  
  
Justin dashed out of the hangar, laughing loudly as Bit who tried to catch up to him. He would've kept going for another ten yards before making a sharp U-turn, but he suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks, observing something that was quickly approaching.  
  
Two kilometers away, and quickly approaching, were four Dibisons, towing behind them, some type of large, red carrier.  
  
"What the hell did the good doctor order this time," Justin asked himself, shortly before Bit crashed into his back.  
  
"Looks like Mary's back again," Bit stated and grabbed his donut, and eating it in one Bit.  
  
"Who's Mary," Justin asked.  
  
"Harry's sister. She wants to buy the Liger Zero and she just can't get it through her head that he's not for sale," Bit told him.  
  
"Something tells me this isn't going to be good," Justin told him.  
  
A small, round section of the red carrier folded down to form a ninety degree angle, and eight metal polls raised, while a ninth formed a rail. A young, blond haired woman, dresses like a southerner during the Civil War (A/N: That's the best way I can describe Mary Champ's clothes) stepped onto the platform.  
  
The platform slowly lowered, until it touched the ground, and the woman stepped off.  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely not good," Justin said to himself.  
  
"Hello Bit, how're you doing? And how's that beautiful snowflake doing," Mary asked sweetly.  
  
"I've told you before, it's the Liger Zero! Not a snowflake," Bit told her loudly, "and I've also told you, he's not for sale!"  
  
"Nonsense, everything is for sale, everybody just has a different price at which they'll sell," Mary told him as she pushed him aside and entered the hangar.  
  
"Pushy girl," Justin commented.  
  
"As bad as Leena, in a sweet way unfortunately," Bit told him.  
  
"OH THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
Justin and Bit looked at each other, and then dashed back into the hangar as quickly as they could. They could then see that Mary was currently admiring not just the Liger Zero, but the Shield Liger as well.  
  
"Oh they're so magnificent! They'd look wonderful on the front yard of my Summer home," Mary squealed.  
  
"Hold it southern bell," Justin yelled as he stormed over to her, "Bit already told you that Liger Zero ain't for sell, and I'm gonna tell you, my Liger ain't for sell either," he told her firmly, using the same tone he had to make Liger Zero obey him.  
  
"Oh pish tosh! I'm sure we could come to an agreement that can be mutually beneficial. Tell me, how much do you want for it? Money is no option," Mary told him as she drew her checkbook from her purse.  
  
"Don't you get it? Hey Liger? Tell southern bell here what you think about her buying you," Justin yelled.  
  
The Liger roared loudly and stomped its foot, as if saying "ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE IN HELL". And that's exactly what came up on Justin's gauntlet.  
  
"Well, you heard him. Now why don't you be moving along and go visit your brother or something," Justin said as he tried to scoot Mary out the door in a gentleman type manner.  
  
"Well I was going to visit Harry to get him to come home. But I wanted to see if Bit had changed his mind about the Liger first," Mary told him.  
  
"What part of no don't you understand! Liger isn't for sale," Bit yelled.  
  
"Neither is mine. Liger's been my friend for a long time now, and I'm not selling him, even if you offered me fifty times what I normally win," Justin told her and folded his arms.  
  
"Well if you won't accept money, would you accept a trade? Just tell me what you want and I'll get it," Mary told him.  
  
"No way, not even an Ultrasaurus with a gravity cannon," Justin told her.  
  
"Now don't be rash," Dr. Toros said as he seemed to appear from nowhere, "did you say that you'd trade us for the Ligers?"  
  
"Of course, I can get my hands on any type of Zoid you want. Just name it and I can get it for you in only a week," Mary told him.  
  
"Even the rare and highly sough after Gilvader," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Of course," Mary chirped.  
  
"Yo Mary? Do those Dibisons have pilots or are they auto piloted," Justin asked.  
  
"Auto piloted, why," she asked.  
  
"Because Liger's targeting them with his super cannons, and he's giving you one minute to beat it, before he blows them and your carrier to bits," Justin told him.  
  
Sure enough, the Liger was outside, getting a target lock on the Dibisons, and preparing to fire.  
  
Liger: fifty nine seconds and counting!  
  
"It appeared you've got me at a disadvantage. I'll go, but I'll be back before I head home," Mary told them as she left the base.  
  
"Okay Liger, call off the attack," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared in agreement. The super cannons raised to a seventy five degree angle and fired, releasing the charge to avoid an overload.  
  
"And now doc. how dare you be willing to trade the Liger for a stupid Zoid," Bit demanded.  
  
"Yeah, and since when did you get the right to add my Liger to the auction block," Justin demanded as well.  
  
"Forget it Justin, don't waste your breath, save it for chasing him," Bit yelled.  
  
"No arguments there," Justin said as he drew his pistol and switched off the safety.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Oh Leena, come back to me," Harry said to himself as he kept staring at a framed picture of the object of his affection, Leena Toros.  
  
"Harry, when're you going to understand? Leena doesn't care about you, Bit, Justin, or any of them, she has feeling for somebody else, you found out a month ago yet you still pine away for her," Benjamin told him.  
  
"I'll never give up, never! Love will find a way to reunite us, I sweat it," Harry bellowed.  
  
"Whatever you say, although you'll have to fight Naomi to get her back," Sebastian told him.  
  
"Then I'll do it! I'll take on Naomi to win Leena back, no matter what it takes," Harry bellowed again.  
  
"Harry, haven't I told you to stay away from that girl?"  
  
Harry jumped and turned around, seeing Mary standing right behind him.  
  
"Um, hiya sis," Harry said, a huge anime sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.  
  
"Now Harry, listen to reason. Mother and father both want you to come back home, it's just too dangerous fighting in Zoid battles. You wound up in the hospital because of what happened in the Royal Cup, who knows what might happen next," Mary told him.  
  
"But I can't yet Mary, I haven't won Leena's heart yet, and I won't give up until I do," Harry told her.  
  
"Harry, you know that girl is no good for you. Now come, you're coming home right now young man," Mary told him and seized him by his wrist.  
  
"Mary, no," Harry replied and pulled his hand away, "look at it this way, if I do leave and go home, then there'll be no way that you'll ever get the Liger Zero."  
  
"Oh my, I forgot all about that. I just have to take my precious snowflake with me before I go. And that beautiful Shield Liger too, they're both so adorable," Mary told him.  
  
"You mean Justin's Shield Liger? The one painted like a Blade Liger? You'll never get it away from him," Benjamin told her.  
  
"He did seem quite mean earlier, totally thick headed and unwilling to barter. He said he wouldn't even accept an Ultrasaurus, even if it was armed with some kind of cannon. Now what was it," she asked.  
  
"The only cannon I can think of is a gravity cannon. If Justin wouldn't give up the Liger for THAT, then there's no way he'll ever let it go," Harry told her.  
  
"Then maybe if we challenge them to a battle. We win, we take both Ligers with us," Mary told him.  
  
'And I can make Leena mine,' Harry thought.  
  
"But, what does the Blitz Team get when they win? They always do," Benjamin pointed out.  
  
"We'll just have to see what they'll accept," Mary told him.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger was enjoying his time off, even with the incident earlier today; nothing was spoiling his mood. And the music coming over the speakers, "Through the Night" was adding to his mood, it even got him bobbing his head.  
  
Liger: When I have the time, I'm going to analyze all of the songs, and find out the words.  
  
The Liger Zero growled/sighed, watching the Shield Liger. Sometimes, he was sure the Shield Liger was nothing more than a child who could only act serious in battle. The way he was acting reminded the Liger Zero of Leena once, she was listening to a CD player, playing some weird music, and was bobbing her head to the music, singing, more like shouting along with the singers. And he was sure that the Shield Liger would be doing the same thing, if he could understand the music that was playing.  
  
But even with the music playing at such a high level, the Liger could still hear something familiar coming. And he knew exactly what it was. Mary's carrier.  
  
Liger: This can't be good. Calling Justin, calling Justin, Mary's back.  
  
"I hear you Liger, I'll be down as soon as I get that Anti-Zoid rifle I bough a while ago," Justin said over the comm.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
It had taken an argument between Dr. Toros, Jamie, and Brad to convince Justin that the Zoid rifle wasn't necessary, but he was too stubborn to agree. It finally took Dr. Toros threatening to bench him permanently convince him.  
  
Once Justin had set aside the rifle, the Blitz and Champ teams could begin an intelligent discussion. And judging from the majority of the members on each team, Brad, Justin, and Jamie were likely to be the only ones who would have any sense of sanity to argue with.  
  
"Okay, what is it gonna convince you guys that neither Shield Liger, nor Liger Zero, are for sale," Justin demanded to know.  
  
"Oh we're not here to talk money. We're here to talk a challenge. We challenge you to a Zoid battle," Harry told them.  
  
"I know there's more to it than that, what're the stakes," Bit demanded.  
  
"Well, if you win, you'll get five times the prize money that you normally win. And if we win, we take the Ligers," Mary told them.  
  
"Five times? You do know that is Class S winnings, right," Brad asked.  
  
"No way, no how, no chance in hell! Hiltz is gonna rise from his grave before I agree to that battle," Justin told him.  
  
"Not so fast Justin," Dr. Toros told him, "let's huddle and discuss this in private."  
  
"Forget it," Justin told him, but unfortunately he was still dragged into the group huddle.  
  
For several minutes, the entire Blitz Team was mumbling something that the Champ siblings couldn't make out. Eventually they emerged, and Justin had a sour look on his face.  
  
"I don't believe what I'm about to say, but...your challenge is accepted," Justin told them regrettably.  
  
"Great, we'll have the battle scheduled for a week from today," Mary told them.  
  
"Leena, I'm looking forward to battling your personally," Harry told her.  
  
Leena was about to give him a nasty comeback, but then she stopped, and remembered how Justin had dealt with Harry a month ago, and it really got him upset.  
  
"Scram Harry, I've got a date tonight and I wanna be ready, I don't have time to deal with you," Leena told him.  
  
"A date? With who," Harry asked.  
  
"Why, Naomi of course," Leena told him, shooting down any of Harry's possible hopes, as well as getting a surprised look from everybody.  
  
"I'm outta here, I've gotta explain this whole mess to Liger," Justin told them.  
  
"And you Leena, I think you have some explaining to do," Dr. Toros ordered.  
  
"Well you see dad, it's like this."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger: WHAT! You accepted that woman's challenge!? But, how could you! You're putting me in the pot of a massive poker game! And you suck at poker!  
  
"It wasn't my fault Liger, it's not like I wanted to. I got roped into it by the others," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: They roped you in? The guy who took out five Helcat gang members by himself? How did they pull that off?  
  
"Dr. Toros threatened to permanently bench us if I didn't take part in it. I'm telling you boy, he's gonna regret that. Hope you enjoy the week off Liger, you're gonna need some rest for the next battle," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: A week off sounds good. I'm not the type of Zoid who likes to sit around and collect dust in a hangar.  
  
"Well don't worry, come next week, scrap metal is gonna fly everywhere," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The days seemed to pass quickly to everybody, except for Liger that is. The first day and a half was enjoyable, but now, it was downright, unnervingly, boring! Even all the songs in his database couldn't distract his attention from the endless sitting around; he couldn't wait to get into a good fight, even if it was just the Champ Team.  
  
Liger: Thank Zoid Eve this vacation is coming to and end tomorrow! I can't stand it anymore!  
  
"Calm down Liger, there's gonna be plenty of destroying going on tomorrow," Justin reassured him.  
  
Liger: That's too long! I can't wait that long for excitement!  
  
"Just relax boy, you're gonna have to learn how to be patient. You're like a kid on the night before his birthday. Just relax, and tomorrow you can blast and rip the hell out of anything in your way," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Good, and the next time I'm put on vacation, I'm turning down all but two days of it!  
  
"I hear you Liger, I've missed fighting with you. Get some rest; the battle starts at 3:30 PM. We're moving out in the hover cargo," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Hover cargo? The snail carrier?  
  
"The very same. It was Dr. Toros' idea," Justin told him.  
  
"I can't ride in that. Close together walls, confined spaces, magnetic grips, restraining my movement, rendering me vulnerable to attack.  
  
"Calm down Liger, I know, I know. I tried to tell him but he didn't change his mind, he doesn't understand that your claustrophobic," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Embarrassing isn't it? I can stare down a Genobreaker, yet I panic in a confined space.  
  
"Hey, it happens sometimes. Don't worry about it, I'll see to it that you get the front compartment. If it can hold a Dibison with room to spare, you oughta have a couple of extra meters worth of room to spare."  
  
Liger: That isn't very comforting, but at least it's better than the confined lifting platforms. Goodnight Justin, rest well.  
  
"You too buddy."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
The next day arrived quickly, and the Blitz Team got ready for battle an hour and a half after lunch. After the Shield Liger, Liger Zero, Gun Sniper, and Shadow Fox were loaded up, the hover cargo was off to the designated battle site.  
  
Unlike everybody else who rode in the command center, Justin had decided to ride with the Shield Liger to keep him company, and calm.  
  
"Hey Justin, how're you holding up," Leena asked over the comm.  
  
"I'm okay, but Liger's not. Spending a week out of commission, and now having to ride in a closed space isn't setting well with him, he's nervous, claustrophobic, and ready to do some heavy damage, right now," Justin replied.  
  
"Well don't worry, in another half hour we should be at the battle location," Leena told him.  
  
The sound of the Liger roaring loudly came over the comms, almost as if it was asking "WHAT!"  
  
"Half an hour, are you sure," Justin asked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Leena told him.  
  
"Well that's just dandy. Liger, better get comfortable, disengage your external sensors, shut off visuals until further notice, and try to remain calm," Justin ordered.  
  
Liger complied eagerly; he didn't want to see the closed walls around him, he was too use to the Gustav's trailer.  
  
"Now, for some soothing music, select whatever you feel is good in this situation," Justin told him.  
  
Two seconds later, "Hiro no Tsuki" was coming over the speakers, and it looked like it was going to be in an endless loop until the half hour was up.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Allright team, we're here, prepare to mobilize," Dr. Toros instructed.  
  
Liger: THANK YOU ZOID EVE!  
  
Everybody got to their Zoids and prepared to mobilize. The front compartment opened first, and the magnetic clamps. The Liger charged out at full speed, roaring as loud as it could, grateful to be out in the open once again.  
  
Liger: I'm never going back in there again! From now on if I'm not riding on the Gustav, I'm running!  
  
"I hear ya Liger, but now it's over and you're out in the open again," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: And I'm going to enjoy it! I can't wait to go up against the Champ Team! Just point me in the right direction and I'll give you a smoldering crater!  
  
"Look out!"  
  
The Liger leapt back just in time to avoid getting squashed by the recently launched Liger Zero Jager, which landed exactly where he was standing.  
  
"Too close, sorry about that Bit. Liger, reactivate those external sensors of yours, it's too dangerous to go without," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: One step ahead of you.  
  
"Any sign of them," Brad asked.  
  
"Yeah, up ahead. But I'm only reading two, we're getting a visual now," Leena told him.  
  
"HOLY! Those guys must be serious! Look at what they've got! A Gojulas the ogre, and, oh my God! That's a Death Stinger," Justin yelled.  
  
"What exactly is a Death Stinger," Bit asked.  
  
"Are you totally stupid Bit! A Death Stinger is one of the most powerful Zoids ever made, right up there with the Deathsaurer! Hiltz used it one hundred and fifty years ago to cause chaos throughout the land and nearly destroyed Zi as the people knew it. The Guardian Force needed a gravity cannon to stop it, and that couldn't even keep it down! The thing merged with the Deathsaurer, and became all but unstoppable! If this Zoid is anything like the original, we may be doomed," Justin told him.  
  
"I use to hear stories about that, but I always thought they were made up by parents," Bit told him.  
  
"They're not, they're very real, just as real as this battle is," Justin told them.  
  
"Well we can't back out now, if we do, we can kiss the Ligers goodbye," Bit told him.  
  
"Right, I guess we have no choice. Liger, you ready," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: More then ready! Have faith in me Justin, I promise I won't let you down. We'll come out of this battle and be richer than before, and I'll be even stronger, I can feel it!  
  
"Glad to hear it buddy," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A Judge capsule smashed down into the middle or the desert area, causing a huge crater, followed by a large shockwave and dust cloud.  
  
"The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, only competitors and personnel have authorized entry! Danger! All others must leave the area immediately," the Judge announced as it scanned the area with its sensors.  
  
"Justin, Bit, I hope you're ready to lose this battle, because we're going to win for sure! Mary will get the Ligers, and I'll get Leena," Harry told them.  
  
"Buzz off Harry, get the point, and then sit on it," Leena yelled.  
  
"The Ligers are staying with us Harry, you and your Death Stinger are going down," Justin told him.  
  
"You have it all wrong Justin, Mary is piloting the Death Stinger, I'm piloting the Gojulas," Harry told him.  
  
"Then I'm going to hit the Death Stinger with everything and then some," Justin said and closed the comm to the Champ Team, "Bit, listen up! When the battle begins, get back to the hover cargo and transform into the Schneider, the Jager is useless against Gojulas the ogre," Justin told him.  
  
"I hear ya Justin," Bit told him.   
  
"Area scanned, battlefield set up! The Blitz Team, versus the Champ Team! Battle mode 0982. Ready, fight," the Judge announced.  
  
Just as Justin had instructed, Bit was on the way back to the hover cargo to transform into his Schneider armor, while Justin and the Liger prepared to engage the Death Stinger.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"You're mine Mary, that Death Stinger isn't gonna help you. Liger, give it to her," Justin yelled.  
  
The Liger roared and charged its super cannons for a massive blast. Once they reached maximum charge, the cannons fired. They would've impacted too, if the energy shield hadn't been activated at the last second.  
  
"You won't beat me that easily. Oh I can't wait to get the two Ligers, they're going to look adorable on the front yard to the Summer home! And I can hold such wonderful dress up parties," Mary squealed with excitement.  
  
A thought quickly entered the Liger's mental circuits. A chibi Shield Liger and Liger Zero, in front of a chibi mansion, both of them dressed up to look like babies, and a chibi Mary standing next to them. The whole thought made him physically shudder, before opening rapid fire with its super cannons, causing the Death Stinger to keep its shield up.  
  
Liger: We may not be able to crack the shield, but then again, she won't be able to attack us if she has to keep it up.  
  
"You've got that right pal, just try to keep it together," Justin told him.  
  
The Death Stinger maneuvered its claw around in front of the cockpit and dropped the shield, taking the cannon fire full force, and returning fire with several cannons mounted under the mouth area.  
  
"Thirty millimeter cannons, those aren't standard, they must've upgraded the Death Stinger," Justin theorized.  
  
Liger: You should change your name to Sherlock.  
  
"Very funny, prepare for a counter attack! If we can't blast it to pieces, we'll claw and shred it to pieces," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: You've got it.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Seven blade attack!"  
  
The Liger Zero roared as it zoomed through the air, going right for Gojulas the Ogre. The attack would've finished off the Gojulas, but an energy shield deployed just before it could strike.  
  
The energy shield was so strong; all seven of the blades were shattered and thrown back onto the ground, extremely hard.  
  
"Afraid not Bit, it won't work this time. This Gojulas has an Ultrasaurus energy shield generator, so you won't be able to harm me. However, I wouldn't say the same for you," Harry said as he began to open fire with his super cannons.  
  
"Aw crap this is just great. Jamie, get the Panzer ready, I'm coming back in," Bit yelled as the Liger turned and ran.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Ramming speed," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger's energy shield activated, and it charged at the Death Stinger, ready to pound it into a pile of scrap.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Mary told him and raised her shield again.  
  
The Liger's shield impacted hard, causing sparks to fly as the two Zoids wrestled for domination over the other,  
  
"Come on Liger, push harder," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: I'm trying, but there's too much sand to dig into, making it hard to hold ground.  
  
"Well keep trying, we can't let southern bell and her pet arachnid win," Justin told him.  
  
Slowly, the Liger began to push itself forward, digging its claws as deep into the ground as it could. Sparks continued to fly form both shields as the polarities clashed and the strain began to increase.  
  
Liger: I won't be able to keep this up forever, eventually my shield generator is going to overheat, and then we're in trouble.  
  
"Then let's try and end this quick," Justin told him.  
  
The shield Liger dropped its shield and charged back, putting two kilometers distance between itself and the Death Stinger. Once far enough away the energy shield reactivated, and warped into its cone form again.  
  
Liger: Crash shield activated. Preparing for ramming speed.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Hybrid cannons, fire!"  
  
The Panzer fired its two back mounted cannons, getting knocked back from the recoil. The shots impacted the Gojulas' energy shield, but had no effect on it.  
  
"That won't work Bit! It would take a charged particle cannon to destroy this shield," Harry told him.  
  
"Well I don't have one of those. But I do have one of these," Bit told him.  
  
The Panzer's missile boxes opened, revealing all of the missile units.  
  
"Allright Liger, burning big bang!"  
  
Every missile was fired in a massive display, smoke trails weaving in and out as they soared at the Gojulas, impacting the energy shield hard. For a minute, it looked like the shield was going to shatter, but it held as strong as ever.  
  
"Like I said, only a charged particle cannon can destroy this shield. And now Bit, you're done for," Harry told him.  
  
The energy shield dropped, and surprisingly, the Gojulas flew right at the Panzer, and kicked it in the side, sending it flying right into the side of the hover cargo.  
  
"You lose Bit," Harry told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger: Taste the crash shield attack!  
  
The Liger leapt and slammed its shield into the Death Stinger's shield, causing sparks to fly everywhere as it impacted.  
  
"That won't work, this Zoid is too strong," Mary told him.  
  
The Liger continued to push with all its might. But suddenly, the Death Stinger's energy shield doubled in size, and threw the Liger back.  
  
"That thing is tough, looks like we have to think of another strategy Liger," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Justin, I'm having trouble focusing, it's going to happen again, I can feel it.  
  
"Don't fight it Liger, you just gave me an idea. Don't resist going berserk, let it happen, your strength and power are at a much greater point then. We'll use it to take out the Death Stinger," Justin told him.  
  
The Liger roared loudly, signaling that its logic systems had ben overridden by anger and rage. The super cannons began to fire at a high rate, launching both rapid and charged shots at the Death Stinger.  
  
The Death Stinger's shield raised again to deflect the shots, and not a moment too soon. The shield was impacted hard by the oncoming assault.  
  
"You've already tried once before, and it didn't work. What makes you think the Liger can break through this time," Mary asked.  
  
"This is how Liger caused massive destruction to the Backdraft Group last week, don't knock it or you'll be destroyed," Justin told her as the barrage continued.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Allright Liger, engaging ion boosters," Bit ordered.  
  
The Jager roared as its ion boosters activated, giving it greater speed as it ran past the Gojulas, trying to distract it so it couldn't double up on Justin.  
  
"You can't win this time Bit, you and Justin won't beat us, we'll win, and we'll both get what we want. You'll be defeated, Mary will get to take the Ligers, and Leena will finally see how great of a warrior I am," Harry told him.  
  
"Fat chance Harry, Liger and I handled the Berserk Fury, we'll handle you too," Bit told him as he ran past the Gojulas again, leaving its claw marks on its legs as it passed by.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Don't ease up Liger, that shield won't come down without a tough fight, keep firing," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared in agreement as it continued firing at an intense rate. Without the ability to fire any of its weapons, the Death Stinger was rendered a sitting duck, with a draining shield, ever blast took away more of the energy that was needed to maintain integrity. And eventually, the shield would give way, and it couldn't be reactivated until the energy had recharged.  
  
"It looks like I've got no choice, it really is a shame though," Mary stated.  
  
The energy shield dropped as the Death Stinger protected itself with its claws to the best of its ability. The tail was brought around, and the barrel began to glow as it drew in energy particles.  
  
"Uh oh, charged particle cannon a high noon, you can't stand up to that. Liger when that thing fires, jump to the side, don't try and stand up to it," Justin ordered.  
  
The cannon charged for another minute, and then fired. Just as it did, the Liger did as it was told and leapt out of the way. And instead of being hit, the Gojulas had been struck in the left leg and thigh, completely obliterating it.  
  
"Mary, watch where you aim," Harry screamed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry," Mary told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Bit, he's all yours, you should be able to defeat him now," Justin told him.  
  
"I got ya Justin, allright Liger, let's teach Harry a lesson he'll never forget. Strike laser claw!"  
  
The Jager roared as its claws began to glow brightly and leapt right for the damaged Gojulas. The claws tore through the armor, but what surprised Bit was the fact that the tears were very shallow.  
  
"Justin, the armor's too thick, Liger's strike laser claw can't penetrate, and that Schneider's blades are broken," Bit yelled.  
  
"Just keep him occupied, I've got my hands full as it is," Justin yelled back.  
  
"How? The worst I can do to this thing is carve my initial into it!"  
  
"Then do it! I don't care how you do it just keep him occupied," Justin ordered.  
  
"This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought it would be," Bit said to himself.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger roared loudly as he blasted away at the Death Stinger's newly deployed shield, trying to destroy it, but it seemed to prove useless, it still held strong no matter how hard it was hit.  
  
Suddenly, the Death Stinger tunneled underground, disappearing from sight.  
  
"Where'd she go," Justin said as he began to check the sensors.  
  
Liger: She's beneath us!  
  
A large claw emerged from the ground and grasped the midsection od the Liger and lifted it into the air as the Death Stinger crawled out from below ground.  
  
"I've got you," Mary told him.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Justin yelled.  
  
With all its might, the Liger brought its right claw down, cutting through the armor on the claw, exposing the circuitry inside, and ripping out several wires needed to control it, forcing it to let go.  
  
"Bad move, getting in close," Justin stated.  
  
As the super cannons charged for a close blast, the Death Stinger simply knocked it away, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
"It's a real shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but it's the only alternative that I see," Mary stated as she flipped up a black and yelled striped plate, revealing a large red button.  
  
The shield Liger climbed back to its feet, and activated its energy shield, warping it into a cone.  
  
Liger: Crash shield attack!  
  
As the Liger charged at full speed, ready to impale the Death Stinger, something terrible happened. The charged particle cannon mounted on the Death Stinger's tail, opened fire on the Liger. The shield held for as long as it could, but it gave way, leaving the Liger vulnerable to the beam's energy, melting its armor and ripping it to pieces.  
  
When the blast faded, the Liger was a wreck. The super cannons were melted; the armor of the Liger had been ripped off, showing bare circuitry in some places, while other parts were melting into disfigured heaps of metal. The canopy glass had been cracked and shattered, leaving Justin completely vulnerable.  
  
"Liger, are you okay," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Hurts...too much, can't move. Too weak...need, rest.  
  
"Hold in there Liger, you're gonna be okay. You've gotta get up and move Liger, we're sitting ducks here," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: No strength left...I'm defeated, so...sorry.  
  
"No Liger, come on you've gotta get up and fight," Justin ordered as he struggled with the controls.  
  
He used all of his might to wrk the controls, but it was useless, the controls wouldn't respond, and the Liger wouldn't get up.  
  
"No Liger, you can't be, you just can't be, this isn't happening," Justin said to himself.  
  
Liger: Nothing left, going, fast. I won't make it.  
  
"No Liger, hold on, just hold on, we're not going to lose this fight," Justin told him.  
  
Justin did everything he could to get the Liger to move again, but it was hopeless, nothing worked. And then, a message that made Justin's heart sink, appeared on the screen. Total systems failure. It was over.  
  
"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIGER!"  
  
Justin slammed his fists down on the console as hard as he could; he couldn't believe what was happening. Tears began to fall onto the console as Justin began to cry, the Liger, his best friend, was gone, and nothing could bring him back.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
In the middle of their battle, Harry and Bit stopped fighting as they watched what had just happened.  
  
"I don't believe it," Harry simply stated.  
  
"The Shield Liger's kaput," Bit said to himself.  
  
Liger Zero seemed to be hit hard as well, he threw his head back and roared as loud as he could, feeling the pain of a fellow Liger being destroyed. In a way, it was like a brother passing on. And if he could, the Liger would've cried.  
  
"What've I done," Mary asked in disbelief.  
  
Mary couldn't believe what she had done. She had destroyed what she was fighting to win. It was gut wrenching. The Liger had lost its appeal, now it was reduced to a smoldering heap of twisted and broken metal.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I don't believe it, Mary actually fired a charged particle cannon at the Liger. how could she do that," Leena demanded to know.  
  
"I don't know, but it isn't good. I'm reading a complete shutdown of the entire Zoid core...the Shield Liger's...dead," Jamie told them.  
  
"That can't be, Jamie, contact the Judge and let him know about this immediately," Dr. Toros ordered.  
  
"Wait a minute, look out there. What's happening," Leena asked.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Just when things looked bad, something strange happened. A ring of bright light formed around the shield Liger, and shot into the sky like a pillar of pure energy. The light was blinding, but everybody was still able to see what was happening inside.  
  
A silhouette of the Liger slowly stood up. Suddenly, it was no silhouette, the Liger could be seen easier, at least enough for most of the details to be made out. And then, something even more extraordinary happened. The damage that had occurred to the Liger, began to repair itself, returning th Liger to its magnificent self once again. And in a flash, the light was gone, leaving only the Liger behind, shining as it had just come form a complete cleaning job.  
  
Inside the Liger's cockpit, Justin couldn't believe what was going on. Only a few minutes ago, the Liger was a wreck fit to be abandoned. But now, it was like brand new, if not better.  
  
"Liger, are you okay, what's going on," Justin asked in amazement.  
  
Liger: I couldn't be better Justin, I feel better than ever. My systems have been regenerated, my strength has been restored to its fullest.  
  
"But, how? How is it possible," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: The goddess, Zoid Eve, the creator of organoids and Zoid Cores. You and I share such a strong bond, Zoid Eve decided that it was not yet my time to depart.   
  
"But I thought Zoid Eve was just a legend," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Zoid Eve is as real as whatever Supreme Being humans believe in.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I saw it but I'm not believing it. Did the Liger just heal itself," Jamie asked in surprise.  
  
"That or we're all hallucinating, I saw it too," Leena told him.  
  
"I don't believe this, the energy levels of the Shield Liger are way off the chart, I've never seen them this high before," Jamie stated.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"It's amazing, I can't believe that happened," Harry stated.  
  
"Neither can I, and I've seen a lot during my travels," Bit told him.  
  
"Oh my, it's even more beautiful than ever," Mary said as she was awestruck.  
  
"You're gonna regret that Mary," Justin told her angrily, the Liger roared in agreement, "just because this battle mode is 0982, doesn't mean you can come in here with a charged particle cannon, and blast the opponent and reduce them to the atomic level! And now, we're going to make you pay," Justin told her.  
  
As the Liger roared and took a step forward, ready to go back into battle, it began to glow brightly.  
  
"Liger, what's going on? What's happening," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: I can feel myself changing, growing, becoming stronger. Don't be afraid.  
  
The Liger's entire frame began to change shape, growing and expanding, until it stopped, and the light faded. When the light vanished, in the Shield Liger's place, was a Blade Liger. The only things that made it different from a regular Blade Liger, was that its body had black parts instead of gray, the teeth, as well as the claws were gold in color, and the blades were longer, wider, thicker, and it now had attack booster units instead of the super cannons that were in their place.  
  
"I don't believe it," Harry, Mary and Bit said at the same time.  
  
"Wow, Liger, you're amazing," Justin stated.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Incredible! I don't believe it, the Shield Liger just transformed into a Blade Liger, it's magnificent," Dr. Toros stated.  
  
"Energy levels are way off the chart, it's even stronger than Leon's Blade Liger. I just hope that it doesn't get torn asunder as a result," Jamie told them.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Oh my it's so beautiful, now I really have to have it," Mary screamed with joy.  
  
"Not today southern bell. You ready, Blade," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: I'm still Liger, no matter what my form, not Blade, and not shield. And yes, I'm ready!  
  
The Liger roared as its blades flipped out and deployed, glowing with energy, ready to strike.  
  
Liger: Shall we?  
  
"You know it Liger! Full speed ahead," Justin yelled as he pushed the speed controls all the way forward.  
  
The booster unit upgrades, as well as the standard boosters, roared to life, propelling the Liger forward. Mary raised the Death Stinger's energy shield again. The Liger roared as it soared past the Death Stinger, its blade, cancelling out the energy shield, and cutting the tail right off, severing it from the rest of the body in a single slice.  
  
"Amazing," Mary stated.  
  
As the Liger came back down onto the ground, it made a sharp turn. The beam cannon barrels of the boosters, flipped forward, and fired two massive beams at the Death Stinger, hitting it harder than the twin super cannons did, which caused the command system to freeze.  
  
"Looks like you and I are gonna be together for a while long, Blade," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: Don't call me that, I don't like it.  
  
"Okay, okay. Hey Harry, you wanna surrender now? Or should Bit and I tear your Gojulas apart," Justin asked.  
  
"I'm not giving up yet, my Gojulas may be down, but it's not out," Harry told him.  
  
"Then prepare to suffer. Bit, please step aside so we don't hurt you," Justin told him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Bit told him as the Jager dashed off.  
  
The Liger roared and activated its crash shield attack once more and deployed its blades. The thrusters fired and it was propelled through the air like a missile.  
  
The Gojulas tried to get back up, but without its other leg, is was impossible, it couldn't even activate its energy shield, it being damaged from the blast. The Liger barreled right through the Ogre's chest, tearing through it, and coming out of the back. It turned, and began to fire heavily with the beam cannons, just to make sure the Gojulas stayed down.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is, the Blitz Team," the Judge announced.  
  
"Allright! Liger that was awesome, you're unbelievable," Justin yelled.  
  
Liger: Watch what you say, you'll swell my head.  
  
"Okay, okay," Justin told him, "hey Harry, Mary, sorry about totalling your Zoids, they must've cost a good Chunk of change, being pretty rare and all."  
  
"They were, very expensive," Harry told him.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll accept a compromise. You get half of the money, and I get one of the Ligers," Mary asked.  
  
"No chance Mary, we won fair and square, no compromise," Bit told him.  
  
"Hold it, you know Mary, we might be able to work out something, for, a little extra," Justin told her.  
  
"I'm listening," Mary told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Just Communication" played, Liger roared happily as he rode atop the hover cargo as they were on their way back to the base, viewing the scenery, and not having to be confined to the hover cargo's interior.  
  
"Liger, you don't know how excited I am. Not only did you fight against all odds and return from what may've been a possible grave, but you evolved from a Shield Liger, to a much more impressive Blade Liger, it's incredible," Justin cheered.  
  
Liger: We owe Zoid Eve, if it weren't for the goddess, I wouldn't be here now, she allowed me to stay with you. She healed me, and allowed me to evolve.  
  
"And with your new power, you're gonna have to be more careful to avoid going berserk," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: That, won't be happening anymore.  
  
"What do you mean Liger," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: The reason I was going berserk in battle, was because I was growing too powerful for my own good, my body couldn't handle it, so I had to advance to the next level. And thanks to Zoid Eve, I will no longer lose control.  
  
"Wow, that is great," Justin told him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"It's a shame really, the Liger's would've looked adorable on the front lawn, standing on either side of the sidewalk, with a high polish and freshly washed," Mary sighed.  
  
'At least I won't have to go home with Mary until she finally does win a battle against the Blitz Team,' Harry thought.  
  
"Oh well, at least it isn't a total lost. I still have one Liger," Mary said in a happier tone.  
  
"Huh, whadda you mean," Harry asked.  
  
"After the battle was over, Justin gave me the number of a Zoid collector who's willing to negotiate for a white Shield Liger. So all in all, it wasn't a complete waste," Mary told him.  
  
"A white Shield Liger? Wow, those are hard to find, I haven't seen one of those for years," Harry told her.  
  
"I know, it's going to look so beautiful on my front yard. All I have to do is find a black Redler, and the Liger is as good as mine," Mary told him.  
  
'A black Redler? Justin really saw her coming; those things are even rarer these days than a white Shield Liger,' Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like, quite a deal sis'," Harry told her, not wanting her to know that Justin had given her a deal that was more than downright sneaky.  
  
"Well brother, the visit has been nice, but I do have to be going now," Mary told him, "and remember, once you become a great Zoid warrior, you come back home, understand?"  
  
"Right Mary, I understand," Harry told her.  
  
'And with warriors like Bit and Justin around, that's could take a long, long while,' Harry thought, both glad and upset at the same time.  
  
"We really miss you at home Harry, try and come home soon," Mary said as she hugged her brother goodbye.  
  
"I'll try Mary, I'll try," Harry told her.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger: Well this is a first, a Zoid narrating instead of a person. Ever since I evolved to a Blade Liger I've become so much stronger; I'll take down any opponent that comes at me! Well, it appears that I'll be putting my strength to the test, we've got another battle. This time, it's the Midnight Team, a very tough Class S team who have never lost a match. Next time on Zoids: New Century Zero, "The Midnight Team vs the Blitz Team/Enemies in the darkness! Ready, fight!" 


	6. Chapter 6

The Midnight Team vs the Blitz/Team Enemies in the darkness! Ready, fight!  
  
Disclaimer: "Zoids", "New Century Zero", "Chaotic Century", The Blitz Team, the Backdraft Group, and all other related characters/mechas, plus any other trademarked thing I mention in this story, such as songs and/or shows, are not my property. The pilot of the Blade Liger, as well as the Z.A.I.P, as well as any other original characters are my property.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I still can't believe how cool it is! Not only do we have a very rare Liger Zero, but now we also have a rare Blade Liger, the likes of which has never been seen before," Dr. Toros said in excitement.  
  
"Uh, yeah doc. We got the message the last five times you said it," Justin told him, quickly getting fed up with the good doctor's childish nature.  
  
It had only been an hour since the battle with the Champ siblings had been won, and already Dr. Toros was going crazy about it. It was enough at times to drive a man to drink. Unfortunately, the closest tavern to the base was in Romeo City, and nobody felt like going out there just for just for a drink.  
  
"I still wanna know how Liger was fixed after being blown to scrap from that charged particle cannon," Jamie told him, "an even better question, how did it evolve into a Blade Liger?"  
  
"That's a good question, why didn't I think of that," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Childish antics," Justin suggested, "anyway, I think we should let Liger explain, he knows it better than I do," Justin told them.  
  
Justin walked over to the main screen in the living room area of the base, he pressed several buttons, and switched it from live video feed, to basic text.  
  
"Yo Liger, would you mind giving us an explanation of how you recovered from the charged particle cannon attack, and how you evolved into a Blade Liger? Everybody would like to know," Justin explained.  
  
Liger: Gladly. Everybody sit down, this might take a while.  
  
Everybody sat down on the couches, ready to get the lowdown on what had happened just recently.  
  
Liger: Allright, let's begin now. As you know, for the past month, I've become feral in extreme battles. This has been due to a buildup of power in my systems, thereby affecting my logic systems, like letting anger cloud your judgment. I could control this if a battle could be finished quickly, but if it wears on, I lose all control.  
  
The vacation time helped me cool down somewhat, but not for very long, and being contained in the hover cargo was very unnerving to me. But enough about this, on to the main topic.  
  
How I was able to repair myself after that charged particle cannon is a very interesting story. Originally, I would've never survived, but evidently someone was watching over me. I trust you have heard of Zoid Eve.  
  
"What's Zoid Eve," Bit asked.  
  
"The creator of Zoid Cores and organoids, the Zoid goddess basically," Justin explained.  
  
Liger: Thank you Justin. As I was explaining, it was apparent that something was watching over me, I have reason to believe that it was Zoid Eve that was responsible. I was sure that I would not survive, but for some reason, Zoid Eve had decided that it wasn't my time to go, and so I was repaired, and completely restored.  
  
"That's interesting, but how did you change into a Blade Liger," Jamie asked.  
  
Liger: I was getting to that. After being healed and restored, I was stronger than ever, and that, coupled by the will of Zoid Eve, allowed me to evolve into a Blade Liger. This was necessary to control my new power; my old frame proved to be highly insufficient in controlling my strength, which made me go berserk. But now, those days are over, I can now fight extensive battles and still control myself.  
  
"Wow, so this Zoid Eve, the Supreme Beings of all Zoids, sent you back because it wasn't your time, and it gave you a new body to control your newfound strength," Leena asked.  
  
Liger: In a nutshell, and I owe it to both Justin, as well as Liger Zero, in a way, they're responsible for me still being here. Justin and I shared such a strong bond that went beyond just Zoid and pilot, and Zoid Eve allowed me to stay because of it. And Liger Zero, it was his organoid system's sorrow that in a way, convinced Zoid Eve that I shouldn't die then and there.  
  
At that, everybody was left speechless. Nobody quite knew what to say, and the silence was quickly becoming deafening. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Leena finally spoke up.  
  
"So it was Justin and the Liger Zero that saved you from certain doom," she asked.  
  
Liger: Yes, without them, Zoid Eve may've not intervened and just allowed my Zoid Core to extinguish.  
  
"Talk about a close call," Bit stated.  
  
"Very close, I'm glad I joined the team, I don't want to think what might've happened if I didn't," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Are there anymore questions that you wish to ask?  
  
"I have one," Dr. Toros stated, "if Zoid Eve didn't come along when it did, if you weren't hit by a charged particle cannon, would you still have evolved?"  
  
Liger: I believe so, Zoid Eve just gave me the necessary power to evolve. It's very possible that after another few battles, I would've evolved on my own. Does anyone have anymore questions? Or should we conclude this lecture?  
  
"...I think that's about it, it answered all my questions," Leena stated.  
  
"Yeah, mine too. But then again I didn't have very many to begin with," Brad added.  
  
Liger: Very well.  
  
And with that the screen went blank.  
  
"Well, what now," Jamie asked.  
  
"What about dinner," Bit asked.  
  
"It's not even 5:00 in the afternoon Bit," Jamie told him.  
  
"No, but that does give me an idea for tonight. There's this little restaurant I know, and it serves the best, toasted submarine sandwiches you've ever tasted," Justin told them.  
  
"That sounds good, tonight we'll go out to eat," Dr. Toros proclaimed.  
  
"Isn't that going to be expensive," Jamie asked.  
  
"No, the place serves good food for a low price. Besides, don't worry about money, our latest win is helping greatly with the expenses around here," Justin told him, "that is, unless the good doctor squandered it on a Gilvader," he added and gave Dr. Toros the evil eye.  
  
"Don't look at me," Dr. Toros protested, "we don't make nearly enough to get a Gilvader."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Several dozen miles away, a battle was currently taking place. Two fierce Class S teams. The Bison Team, made up of four pilots with Texan accents, and four Dibisons for their Zoids. And the opponents, the Midnight Team, made up of the regular leader, and three mercenaries. The mercenaries piloted: a customized Dark Horn, with two hibit vulcan guns, each painted gold, as well as gold horns and antennas, an Iron Kong with a shoulder mounted hibit vulcan gun and back mounted triple barrel cannon, and a Lightning Saix. And the leader of the team, piloted a Genosaurer, armed with a cannory unit instead of the basic double barreled cannon.  
  
"The Bison Team vs the Midnight Team! Battle mode 0982! Ready, fight!"  
  
"Alabaster, April, Sakuya, move out and take down whomever you want but leave me the leader," the Genosaurer pilot ordered.  
  
"Roger that," the mercenaries stated as they charged into battle selecting their victims for today's massacre.  
  
The Genosaurer's right arm shot forward, and latched onto the lead Dibison's front leg, and pulled it forward, brining it right up to the cannory unit's barrel.  
  
"Say goodbye," the pilot calmly stated and fired a single shot.  
  
The shot tore through the Dibison's back, and ripped through the other end, taking it out of the battle.  
  
"You're pathetic," the Genosaurer pilot stated and delivered a kick to the downed Dibison.  
  
The pilot of the Iron Kong stomped its way over to another Dibison, taking the incoming fire and simply shrugging it off. It brought its massive fist down, taking out the Dibison in a single move.  
  
The Dark Horn opened fire with its back mounted vulcan guns, pummeling it with heavy artillery, not enough to take it out yet, but just enough to have it pinned down in a helpless position. As soon as the legs had been taken out, the Dark Horn halted fire, and charged, ramming the Dibison head on, taking it out.  
  
"Alabaster, finish this battle quickly," the Genosaurer pilot ordered.  
  
"Quickly? You got it!"  
  
The boosters on the Lightning Saix activated, allowing it to run right past the Dibison, several times as it was fired upon. This continued for a short time, before the Dibison ran out of ammo, and was fired upon by the Lightning Saix, taking it out easily.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is, the Midnight Team!"  
  
"Not bad team, still at the five minute mark, we're getting good, but we need to get better, start winning battles in a minute, not five. If we can, we'll rule the S class," the Genosaurer pilot stated.  
  
"I think I know who we can get some practice on. The Blitz Team, they're new to Class S."  
  
"Sounds good, send a battle request scheduled for three days from now."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Liger: Standing around is boring, I want some excitement!  
  
"Calm down buddy, we just recently finished a tough battle, and besides, you're still new to being a Blade Liger," Justin explained.  
  
Liger: All the better to get out and go for a nice run. Hop in, I'll drive.  
  
"Liger---"  
  
Liger: Okay you drive.  
  
"---I'm not sure that going for a run would be a good idea, you might stress your new body," Justin explained after being interrupted.  
  
Liger: What better way to find out what I'm capable of? The run will show me what my new body is capable of. Besides, a powerful Blade Liger like myself wasn't meant to be held captive in a hangar.  
  
"You do have a point," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Besides, I'm going either with or without you. One way or another I'm going for a run.  
  
"Well when you put it that way, I don't see much choice," Justin told him.  
  
The Liger crouched down as the canopy opened and the cable lowered. Justin got onto the cable and rode up, and buckled himself into the seat.  
  
"Okay Liger, let's go," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Right!  
  
The Liger dashed out of the hangar, roaring loudly as it did, glad to be out and in the open again.  
  
"Hey Liger---"  
  
Liger: Which song?  
  
"---"Wild Flowers" I guess. How'd you know what I was going to say?"  
  
Liger: Simple, I know you. When you spend years with somebody, you're bound to know what they like.  
  
"Oh," Justin replied.  
  
Justin seemed to relax as soon as the music began to play. Even though the battle with Harry and Mary was over, Justin couldn't help but feel uptight, it had really shaken him, the way the Liger was almost destroyed. They'd come close to defeat before, but never to the extent that Liger would be destroyed. But even with everything he knew, one question kept pestering Justin.   
  
'Why did the Death Stinger's charged particle cannon take out the shield, while Bloodlust and the Genobreaker couldn't? The Death Stinger of today isn't as powerful as the one so many decades ago, but it was still capable of totaling Liger. Maybe the Genobreaker couldn't because it might've been old. Or maybe Bloodlust wasn't experienced enough to bring out its full power, the Genobreaker didn't seem to be operating a full strength, I've seen it do better in other battles. Maybe Liger powered the shield past its maximum for a short time and that stopped it,' Justin thought.  
  
Liger: Justin! Snap out of it!  
  
"Huh, what's going on," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: You were acting catatonic, you didn't reply to anything. I had to shock you to get you to reply!  
  
"Well what's the problem, are we under attack," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Not yet. But a kilometer up ahead there's something I don't think we should go near with you acting zoned out.  
  
"What is it," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Guysacks, fifty of them, all automated, still active.  
  
"So in other words they're ancient sleepers. You'd think that the Republican Army would've recalled them when the war came to an end. Well, they're not doing any good out there now, should we," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Of course.  
  
"By the way, how long was I zoned out," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Half an hour, what were you thinking about?  
  
"Half an hour? Boy oh boy. Nothing really Liger, not important," Justin told him, "well what're you standing around for? Let's take out those rejects. Fire a couple of super beams to get their attention."  
  
Liger: But, that will take out, at least half of them, being so old and all.  
  
"What fun is it to fight old wrecks? Let's just get it over with and get back to base before we're missed," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: If you insist.  
  
The booster units flipped forward and began charging. Once reaching full charge, the fired. The resulting explosion was huge, sending Guysack parts flying everywhere. The remaining twenty sleepers emerged from the sand and charged, firing madly.  
  
Liger: looks like today is going to be another boring day.  
  
The Liger fired several more low charged shots, soon eradicating the sleepers like they were nothing.  
  
"Well that wasn't worth our time, let's get back to base, I'm getting hungry," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: Fine, but the next time we encounter an opponent, leave the fighting to ME.  
  
"Fine, fine, let's just move it," Justin replied as the Liger took off, heading back to base.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Dr. Toros was currently busy in his quarters, playing with his Death Stinger and recently acquired Blade Liger model, painted to match Justin's exactly. He had both Zoids pulled back, ready to smash them into each other. But before he could, the sound of the videophone beeping, stopped him before they collided.  
  
"Who could it be now? Don't they know I have important research to do," he asked himself and stood up.  
  
As soon as the screen was switched on, a Judge appeared.  
  
"Attention Blitz Team, a battle request has been filed by the Midnight Team. If you accept, the battle has been scheduled for three days from now," the Judge announced.  
  
"Well we accept," Dr. Toros replied.  
  
"The battle will be held at the Empire/Republic border at 8:00 P.M. Thursday night," the Judge told him.  
  
"Eight at night, that's awfully late for a Zoid battle. Oh well," Dr. Toros said as he switched off the videophone and set off to the living room area of the base.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Good news team, we've got another challenge lined up," Dr. Toros announced.  
  
"Who with," Jamie asked.  
  
"The Midnight Team," Dr. Toros replied.  
  
Immediately, Justin's face appeared on the monitor, looking very surprised.  
  
"Did you just say the Midnight Team," he practically yelled.  
  
"Yes, why," Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Those guys are bad news, the black Zoid version of the Crimson Team," Justin told him.  
  
"You mean the leader is a psycho as well," Leena practically screamed.  
  
"No, it was just meant as a comparison. I'll explain it as soon as I get back to the base, gimme five minutes," Justin told her and the screen went blank.  
  
"I didn't even know Justin left."  
  
"He took the Liger out earlier for a run," Jamie explained.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Okay everybody, listen up," Justin said as he paced along the floor of the meeting room, "the Midnight Team is a very tough Class S team and use some very tough Zoids. Three of the members are mercenaries, Alabaster, April and Sakuya, they pilot a Lightning Saix, Iron Kong, and customized Dark Horn. The leader of the team is called Blackout, he pilots a Genosaurer with a cannory unit."  
  
"And that makes them tough," Bit asked.  
  
"No, what makes them tough is that they've never lost a single battle in their entire career. Plus, they've been able to win all of their battles in five minutes, no more," Justin told him.  
  
"Obviously they make quick work of their opponents," Dr. Toros commented.  
  
"Brilliant deduction Sherlock," Justin replied, "I suggest we go with this idea, it might work. Bit, you move out with the Jager to take down Lightning Saix. Leena you can match the Dark Horn ammo round for ammo round, just do what you did when you fought the Crimson Team. Brad you deal with the Iron Kong, it's too bulky to have any real speed, so you could run circles around it while blasting it from every angle. I'll take on the Genosaurer, if the charged particle cannon is fired, Liger can stand up to it. Plus, Liger's the only Zoid that can stand up to a Genosaurer's assault," Justin told them.  
  
"Hey now! Whadda ya mean by that! Are you saying that Liger Zero can't beat your Blade Liger," Bit yelled as he got up to Justin's face, completely forgetting about Justin's supposed strategy.  
  
"You might say that," Justin told him.  
  
"Why you cocky arrogant punk," Bit yelled, but Justin silenced him by picking him up by his shirt.  
  
"Look blondie, yours is the only Zoid capable of meeting the Saix's speed, while mine, is the only one capable of raising an energy shield. If your Liger took a hit from a charged particle cannon, it would never survive. Now do you want to argue like a child? Or do you want to save it for the battlefield," Justin asked.  
  
"I think I'll wait," Bit told him.  
  
"Good," Justin said and set him back on the ground, "Jamie, do you think my idea will work?"  
  
"It should, although if Brad or Leena have trouble, we might need the Schneider. Other than that, it could work," Jamie told him.  
  
"Good, anybody else got any squawks, or can we move on and get dinner ordered," Justin asked.  
  
"I motion that we move on and get dinner," Leena announced.  
  
"I second that," Bit added.  
  
"Motion seconded and carried, see you next briefing," Dr. Toros joked.  
  
'With the exception of Brad, I'm the only mature member here, and I'm the youngest! It's crazy,' Jamie thought.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Sir, our challenge has been accepted, we fight in three days at 8:00 P.M.," Sakuya stated.  
  
"Excellent, Sakuya. Although that late at night might make it difficult, our five minute time might be put in jeopardy," Blackout replied.  
  
"Then we'll just use one of our secret weapons that guarantee our advantage," Sakuya told him.  
  
"Good, if anything arises, I'll be with Darkside," Blackout told her and stepped out of the room.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Night had once again fallen, and Liger was out for a late run, listening to some of the music selections that he and Justin liked.  
  
Liger: Nothing like a nice run before a big battle. Tomorrow, the Midnight Team is going to see the light, shortly before being knocked out.  
  
As Liger continued to run, he couldn't help but recall his fight against Nightshade and his Great Saber a month ago. He was outmatched then, even with the super cannons. But if he ever ran into them again, it would be an entirely different story, now that he was a Blade Liger equipped with attack boosters.  
  
Liger: No Great Saber will defeat me. Anybody who messes with me is going to wish that they didn't.  
  
As Liger continued to run, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as a very familiar roar came from behind him. He quickly turned, and saw two glowing green eyes, slowly coming closer to him.  
  
Liger: So, Nightshade's Great Saber, we meet again. This time it's going to be much different from the last time.  
  
The beam cannons flipped forward and locked onto the Great Saber. Once the full charge was reached, they fired, hitting it dead on. The Liger didn't stop there, instead of allowing the smoke to clear, it continued to fire relentlessly, both rapid fire shots, and charged shots. But after several minutes, the Liger stopped.  
  
Liger: That should be enough. How do you like me now? I'm not a push over like I was last time! Who the Zoid? I the Zoid!  
  
But while Liger was boasting about himself, something stepped out of the smoke. It was the Great Saber, once again, completely unharmed.  
  
Liger: Tough guy.  
  
The Great Saber did its best to make its body go parallel, and spread its legs, the barrel extending from its throat, and beginning to draw in energy particles.  
  
Liger: Not this time. Taste the power of my blades!  
  
The blades extended and deployed. The beam cannons went back to the booster function as the blades began to glow. The Liger roared loudly and charged forward. Just as the charged particle cannon was about to fire, the Liger's blade cut through the Great Saber.  
  
The top half of the Great Saber's head, along with its body, was sliced in half, separating it from the body, and causing it to explode in a massive flash of spent charged particles and a ruptured Zoid Core.  
  
Liger: That does it, no more of the Great Saber, no more of Nightshade, nothing but peace.  
  
But as the Liger turned to gaze upon the wreckage of the Great Saber, something began to emerge from the wreckage. The Liger looked up in horror as the massive creature stood in bipedal fashion, using its large tail to balance itself as its mechanical roared filled the air.  
  
Liger: No! It can't be!  
  
The Liger began to open fire with everything it had, aiming for where it assumed the Zoid Core would be. It put everything into the shots, refusing to give up until it had finally won.  
  
But the Liger's attempts proved to be useless. No matter what he threw at the monster, not a single shot would do any good. With a loud roar, the huge monster simply brought its left extensor forearm foot forward, and stomped down.  
  
The Liger's energy shield deployed, preventing the monster from crushing it, but it wouldn't hold out forever. The monster easily outweighed the Liger by at least a hundred tons, and the shield was being stressed to the max. It would only a matter of minutes before the shield was gone, and the Liger would be vulnerable  
  
Liger: This may be my last battle. But the joke is on this monster. When I go, so will my reactor. I'll get crushed, and he'll be blown to kingdom come!  
  
The shield held for another minute, before it shattered, and the Liger started getting crushed.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
All of the Liger's systems came back online as he "awoke" with a start. It almost sounded like the Liger was gasping for breath as he looked around, soon realizing that he was still in the base's hangar, safe and sound.  
  
Liger: Another dream. Just like the last one, except this time I beat the Great Saber. But, that monster, it was unstoppable.  
  
Liger shook his head as he walked across the metal floor, trying to clear his thoughts so he could get some more rest before morning arrived. But that soon proved to be impossible. When he checked his internal clock, it was already early morning, and everybody was bound to be up.  
  
Liger: So much for that. Oh well, today's the big day. I hope Justin will be ready for tonight.  
  
Several minutes later, laughter could be heard as Leena came charging through the hangar with Justin in hot pursuit.  
  
"Get back here Leena! That was my bacon you stole," Justin yelled as he managed to stay hot on her heels.  
  
"Come on Justin can't you take a joke," Leena laughed as she managed to stay five feet ahead of him at all time.  
  
"Only when it's funny," Justin yelled as he lunged forward.  
  
Leena was caught completely off guard by this, somehow Justin had managed to grab her around the waist, and pull her to the ground, pinning her down.  
  
"I got ya! Now do you know what I'm gonna do to you, redhead," Justin asked as he got close, his face only inches away from Leena's.  
  
"What," Leena asked as she moved slightly closer to him.  
  
With a wide smile, Justin moved in closer, until the tip of his nose was touching hers.  
  
"Now wouldn't ya like to know," he asked and let her go, "you'll find out in due time. Watch your back, or you might not know what hit you," he told her and stood back up.  
  
Liger: Those two are a couple of riots. The last time I saw a couple of people act like that, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were getting frisky in the hangar.  
  
The Liger Zero let out a sigh/growl in disbelief and hung his head. The whole team was a bunch of children, Dr. Toros, the pilots; even the other Zoids were childish. How they managed to survive in battle was beyond him.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The day continued on as usual. Dr. Toros would play with his models, while Jamie did some adjustments to Justin's strategy for battle. It was an okay plan, but it was a stone in need of a good polishing.  
  
The videophone rang constantly from Harry's nonstop calling, and every time it did ring, Justin would either tell him that Leena was busy, or tell him to make like the wind and blow or some other comeback like that.  
  
Finally, the day was over, and night began, it was only an hour until the fight would begin, and everybody was getting ready.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Allright people let's get ready to mobilize," Dr. Toros announced.  
  
"Okay, hey wait, where's Justin at," Leena asked as she looked around.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
The sound of metallic ringing footsteps could be heard as Justin came charging up to the group, trying to catch up.  
  
"Where were you," Bit asked.  
  
"Getting into some new clothes, I ran out of my regular ones," Justin told him.  
  
Instead of what he normally wore, Justin was now wearing a pair of black boots with metal plates on the toes and three locking straps with metal tips (think the kind of straps on rollerblades). His pants, belt, and gloves were now black, along with his vest, while he wore a gray T-shirt. He still wore his red bandana to keep his spiky hair under control (at least partially) but now wore the second on his left thigh instead of arm.  
  
"Looks kinda hot," Bit stated.  
  
"So do your clothes. Now what're we standing around for? Don't we have a battle to get to," Justin asked.  
  
"In less than an hour," Jamie told him.  
  
"Then we'd better hurry," Justin said as he ran over to the Liger, "I'll run ahead so we won't lose by default if we're late. To the Empire/Republic border, let's move Liger," Justin ordered.  
  
The Liger roared and charged out of the hangar, activating his boosters, and going even faster than before.  
  
"Exactly how fast do you think the Liger's going," Leena asked.  
  
"Can't tell, we'd have to run some tests later," Jamie replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I hope the Blitz Team gets here soon, I'm in the mood for another pounding," Alabaster stated as her Lightning Saix roared.  
  
"Same here, I'm going to crush my opponent into the ground," April added as her Iron Kong grunted.  
  
"Don't worry, the Blitz Team is never late for a battle, if anything they're early. And if they don't show up, we'll just hunt them down," Blackout told them.  
  
"What about the Judge," April asked.  
  
"Well, we'll just carry it with us and plant it wherever we find them," Blackout replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The time passed slowly, and the members of the Midnight Team were getting impatient. The Genosaurer, which was pacing back and forth, stopped in mid step, and seemed to let out a yawn/growl of boredom.  
  
"If the Blitz Team, as well as the Judge, don't show up soon, I'm leaving," Blackout complained.  
  
"I'm joining you, the win isn't worth it," Alabaster replied as her Lightning Saix began to pace in a similar fashion.  
  
"Hey, is anybody still there," a voice came over the comms.  
  
In the distance, a trail of dust was coming closer to the battle site. And leading the dust trail, was the Blade Liger, all of its thrusters firing.  
  
"It's about time you came," Blackout commented.  
  
"Sorry, do you have any idea how huge the border is? Whatever dimwit Judge told Dr. Toros about the battle, forgot the specific location," Justin explained.  
  
"Save it! Where's the rest of the team? This is battle mode 0982, not 0892," Sakuya yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a tracker installed, they'll be here in a few minutes, I just came ahead so we couldn't get disqualified," Justin explained.  
  
"So, you must be the infamous Justin Thompson that I've heard about. Strange though, I thought you had a Shield Liger," Blackout calmly stated.  
  
"Yeah I'm Justin Thompson, and up until a few days ago I did have Shield Liger, but he evolved," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: Justin, I'm detecting something from the Genosaurer, it's very powerful, but there's also something else coming from it.  
  
"What is it," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: An alteration to the Zoid Core, I believe it to be a Z.A.I.P.  
  
"Really," Justin asked, "hey Blackeye."  
  
"That's Blackout."  
  
"Okay, hey Blackout, you got a Z.A.I.P installed in your Genosaurer," Justin asked.  
  
"What business is it of yours," Blackout replied.  
  
"My father created the Z.A.I.P, and I want to know, do you or don't you," Justin asked.  
  
"Allright then, I do, his name is Darkside," Blackout replied followed by a loud roar from the Genosaurer.  
  
Liger: I don't like it. This Z.A.I.P seems very evil, very destructive. It wants to cause massive destruction. And it won't stop until it's beaten.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to teach them some modesty. Prepare to mobilize," Justin ordered.  
  
Liger: Aren't you forgetting the others? They haven't arrived yet.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Justin said, a huge anime sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A Judge capsule plowed into the ground, causing a huge crater before raising back above ground level again.  
  
"The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Midnight Team vs the, the, huh? Where is the Blitz Team," the Judge asked as it scanned the area.  
  
"Sorry judgy, the rest of the team ran into some trouble getting here but they'll be here soon enough," Justin announced.  
  
Several long minutes later, the hover cargo had finally arrived. The Shadow Fox, Liger Zero Jager, and Gun Sniper had been launched, and both teams were ready to fight.  
  
"Arrival of Blitz Team confirmed. The Midnight Team vs the Midnight Team, battle mode 0982, ready, fight!"  
  
Just as the Judge finished speaking, black poles popped up form below the ground all over. The white squares at the top turned bright, illuminating the entire area.  
  
"Just some insurance, so nobody can hide," Blackout announced before anybody could ask.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Come and get me if you can little girl," Sakuya stated as she began to open fire on the Gun Sniper.  
  
"You're going to regret that," Leena yelled and opened fire on the Dark Horn.  
  
"Leena, stick to the plan," Justin yelled over the comm.  
  
"Oops, I forgot," Leena replied, shortly before getting clobbered by a barrage of bullets, "aw crap, I'm out," she yelled.  
  
"Figures," Brad muttered.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Come back here little foxy, I won't hurt you, I'm just gonna rip your legs off," April yelled as she slammed down the fist of her Iron Kong, trying to crush the Shadow Fox.  
  
"I don't think so," Brad said as he dashed off and opened fire.  
  
"Don't think that just because I'm a mercenary I'm going easy on you," April yelled as she returned fire.  
  
"Whatever you say, but there's just one thing you should know," Brad told her.  
  
"What is it," April asked.  
  
The Shadow Fox let out a howl and opened fire on a specific point on the Iron Kong. The next thing April knew, the right arm of the Iron Kong had come off, right at the shoulder.  
  
"Your shoulder joint was exposed and vulnerable," Brad told her.  
  
"Pretty impressive, that's the first time I ever got clobbered," April told him, "so whadda we do now? Play cards," she asked.  
  
"Poker, or go fish," Brad replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Catch me if you can," alabaster taunted as her Lightning Saix accelerated and charged off.  
  
"You're gonna regret saying that. Let's get her Liger," Bit yelled.  
  
The Liger roared as the ion boosters extended and opened, accelerating it to match the Saix's speed.  
  
"I'm gonna catch you," Bit yelled.  
  
"Oh really," alabaster asked.  
  
In a surprise move, the Saix stopped running and began to decelerate; digging its paws into the ground, letting the Liger pass it before it had a chance to stop.  
  
"So long, Liger," alabaster stated as she opened fire with the back mounted guns, hitting the Liger from behind.  
  
"You're gonna regret that," Bit yelled angrily.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Liger and the Genosaurer remained still, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move, both Zoids growling and assuming a ready to pounce stance.  
  
"We were barely able to defeat the Genobreaker, we needed Leena and explosive sniper rounds to do it. A Genosaurer is nowhere near as powerful as a Genobreaker, but it's still quite an opponent. Whadda ya suggest we do Liger," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: We allow ourselves to get dragged in close, and perform the strike laser claw, right to the face, that should disable it.  
  
"Sounds risky, but we'll try. Activate the boosters and full speed ahead," Justin ordered.  
  
The panels on the boosters flipped up and the funnels extended, roaring as they came to life. The blades deployed and extended as the Liger charged forward, ready to cut through the Genosaurer.  
  
As they expected, the Genosaurer had grabbed the right blade, and lifted the Liger off the ground.  
  
"Not so smart, making a frontal attack and expecting it to succeed," Blackout stated as he slammed the Liger back on the ground, "and now, it's time to say goodbye."  
  
The cannory unit rotated around, slowly, just to tease Justin, letting him know that at any second, this battle was going to be over.  
  
Liger: Goodbye!  
  
The boosters flipped forward, and several shots were launched from the cannons, taking out the cannory unit in an explosion, ripping it off the back.  
  
Liger: And now for the finisher.  
  
The Liger's right claw began to glow bright with a golden light, as well as the systems of its leg.  
  
Liger: This claw of mine glows with an awesome power, it's telling me to defeat you!  
  
"How corny can one get," Justin asked himself in disbelief.  
  
Liger: Shining finger! Ehgah! I mean strike laser claw!  
  
The Liger leapt to its hind legs and brought the claw down on the Genosaurer's face, sending the energy into the systems, supporting itself with its other leg on the Genosaurer's shoulder.  
  
"That does it! No more "G Gundam" for you," Justin yelled.  
  
It looked as if the attack would work, but it didn't. The Genosaurer shot both claws forward, grabbing the Liger and throwing it forward and crashing on the ground.  
  
"A cunning attack, but not good enough to defeat us. Darkside has been through worse than that and he's managed to walk away intact," Blackout stated.  
  
"We're just getting warmed up, you haven't seen what we're capable of yet," Justin yelled and forced the Liger to get back onto his feet.  
  
Darkside: Bring it on, little Blade Liger.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Strike laser claw," Bit yelled, followed by the Liger's roar as the Lightning Saix's back mounted gun was severed from its back, taking it out of the battle.  
  
"Good chase, but you need to work on your combat techniques more," Bit stated.  
  
"Shut up," Alabaster yelled, "because of you and the stupid Blitz Team, we can kiss our winning streak, and our five minute victory time goodbye!"  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me, we were just doing our job," Bit protested, shortly before getting shot at by the Dark Horn.  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot all about me," Sakuya stated and began to fire again.  
  
"That does it," Bit shouted as he charged forward.  
  
Sakuya opened fire on the Jager, but wasn't able to match its speed, and was quickly brought down.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just your Blade Liger pilot and Blackout now," Sakuya stated.  
  
"Yeah, and something tells me this might be a long battle," Bit replied as he watched the two battle it out.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Liger roared as it was slammed down hard once again by the Genosaurer, only to be kicked and sent flying.  
  
Both Justin and Blackout were breathing deeply and sweating. Their battle had been going on for an hour now, and neither of them had been able to gain the upper hand, they were just too evenly matched to make much of a difference.  
  
"This is crazy, the Genobreaker was tough, but it didn't take this long to defeat it," Justin stated as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
Liger: The Z.A.I.P is extremely powerful, I'm detecting systems similar to mine. Plus, this is a newer Genosaurer; the Genobreaker seemed very old, so its strength wasn't at full.  
  
"That's just wonderful, and I thought we were getting stronger. Okay Liger, try a smokescreen attack," Justin replied.  
  
The Liger opened fire with its shock cannon and beam cannons on the thrusters, missing the Genosaurer, but hitting the area around it, stirring up dust and sand, making it hard to see. Once he was sure that the cloud was thick enough, the Liger stopped and charged as it let out a mighty roar, almost like a battle cry.  
  
"Kiss your Genosaurer goodbye," Justin yelled as the blades deployed and thrusters fired.  
  
With the large smokescreen, it was highly unlikely that the Genosaurer, even with a Z.A.I.P, would be able to detect the oncoming assault. At least, that's what one would think.  
  
A loud metallic clang sounded. As the cloud began to clear, the Genosaurer could be seen, holding the Blade Liger off the ground by its blade.  
  
Darkside: The same trick, no matter how you modify it, will not work against us.  
  
"I must admit, this has been a very interesting match. But, all good things, must come to an end," Blackout commented.  
  
The Genosaurer dropped the Liger, and delivered a major kick, sending it flying and crashing to the ground, much farther and harder than before.  
  
As the Liger hit the ground, it bounced from the force and crashed on its side, everybody could hear a sickening crunch, followed by a pain filled yell coming from Justin.  
  
"Justin, what's the matter," Leena asked as he face appeared on the main screen.  
  
"My, my left arm. I can't move it, it hurts so much," Justin stated as he grasped his shoulder, his face contorted in pain.  
  
"Is it broken? Are you bleeding, what's wrong," Leena asked almost hysterically.  
  
"I think it was dislocated when we hit the ground," Justin told her.  
  
"That's not good, he needs to get out of there and to a hospital right away. Bit, take over for him," Dr. Toros stated.  
  
"No way doc. I'm not going anywhere until this battle is over, and I'm the winner," Justin replied and closed the communication.  
  
Liger: Justin, you're hurt, you need to get to a hospital.  
  
"Can't do it Liger, I'm not gonna quit just because I'm hurt, and I know that you wouldn't want to lose to Darkside," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: True, but a battle is just a battle, your life is much more important.  
  
"My life? It's just my arm; I don't know anybody who's ever died of a dislocated shoulder. I'm not going to leave until we win. Then I'll go to the hospital," Justin stated.  
  
Liger: It's no use arguing with you, you stubborn jackass.  
  
"Takes one to know one," Justin replied as he pulled the harness straps back and tucked his arm in as the straps suddenly became tighter.  
  
Liger: What're we going to do now? How are we going to finish this off?  
  
"Something that I don't think even Darkside and Blackout would plan on," Justin replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The Genosaurer growled angrily, something didn't seem right. He didn't care about what happened when he heard Justin scream, all he wanted to do was destroy the Blade Liger.  
  
"What's up Darkside, what's going on out there," Blackout asked.  
  
Darkside: Something is up, something that doesn't seem right, I think they're planning an ambush.  
  
"Be ready for anything, we're not going to lose this fight," Blackout ordered.  
  
Darkside: Understood.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Got it?"  
  
Liger: Yes, let's do it.  
  
The Liger dug its claws into the ground, securing it down. With his good arm, Justin pushed the speed control all the way forward, opening all thrusters. A loud hum filled the air as the thrusters came to life, firing full blast. The Liger would've been propelled through the air, but with its claws dug in, it was secured to the ground, allowing it to build up greater speed.  
  
Liger: Thruster output at 315 km/h and climbing, blades being deployed and charged now.  
  
"Good, how much longer can we keep building up speed," Justin asked.  
  
Liger: Not much longer, the stress on the thrusters and legs is quickly becoming too much for the body to handle, we'll be ripped apart eventually.  
  
"Just keep it up for as long as you can, I can't pilot with one bad arm, so you've only got one shot at pulling this off," Justin warned him.  
  
Liger: I know. Output at 335 km/h, now 350 km/h! Systems red lining, we have to go now!  
  
"Punch it!"  
  
The shield panels deployed, forming the energy shield, quickly warping it into a cone. The Liger pulled his claws from the ground, and was propelled through the air like a guided missile, going right at the Genosaurer.  
  
The Genosaurer couldn't react in time. The shield of the Blade Liger smashed into the side of it, while the blade cut through its arm, before shooting past it. The Liger hit the ground, and made a hard turn as its shield was dropped. As it came back around, the Liger cut through the Genosaurer's leg, crippling it.  
  
The Liger roared as it pass by, skidding to a hard halt as it dug its claws into the ground, causing a great deal of strain on the body.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is, the Blitz Team," the Judge announced.  
  
Liger: Now we can get you to the hospital.  
  
"Not yet Liger, let me out, let me down," Justin ordered.  
  
Liger: Justin.  
  
"Liger, now," Justin barked.  
  
Reluctantly, the Liger opened his canopy and let Justin ride the cable down.  
  
"Hey, Blackout, come out," Justin yelled.  
  
For a minute, nothing happened, but then, the hatch in the Genosaurer's chest opened and Blackout jumped out.  
  
He stood slightly higher than six feet tall; he had dark hair, which was cut short, emerald green eyes, and large muscles. He wore a black jumpsuit with silver leg and shin guards, shoulder pads, a gauntlet similar to Justin's on his right arm, a black belt, and a Helic Republic symbol on the chest.  
  
"What happened to you," Blackout asked.  
  
"Dislocated shoulder, but I wasn't about to leave before I spoke my peace. Good battle, sorry that I had to hurt Darkside so badly," Justin told him as he cradled his left arm.  
  
"You were quite a fighter, I see that the rumors of the Blade Liger are true," Blackout commented.  
  
"Your Genosaurer is definitely impressive, how's the Z.A.I.P been," Justin asked.  
  
"Quite well, my compliments to your father. And don't worry about Darkside. He'll heal himself after some rest time. He's got built in armor recovery circuitry," Blackout explained.  
  
Liger: Enough talk! Justin, get in now! You're going to the hospital right this minute!  
  
Darkside: Blade Liger, congratulations on your victory over the Midnight Team.  
  
Liger: Uh, sure, whatever Darkness.  
  
Darkside: That's Darkside.  
  
Liger: I don't have time to chitchat, I've gotta get Justin to the closest hospital and have him taken care of.  
  
"Liger, keep your parts on," Justin complained.  
  
Liger: Now little mister!  
  
"Fine," Justin said as the Liger crouched down.  
  
"Justin," Blackout called, "you've earned my respect. Being the only one who's ever taken me down, you've accomplished quite a feat. And your Blade Liger has earned Darkside's respect as well."  
  
"Thanks, respect is a valuable item, and earning it is hard to do," Justin told him.  
  
Liger: Would you please shut up and sit down already!  
  
"Relax Liger, I'm ready to go," Justin replied.  
  
Liger: Good!  
  
As the Liger roared and charged off, firing all of the thrusters, Blackout watched them leave.  
  
"They're quite the pair, wouldn't you say so Darkside," he asked.  
  
Darkside: Quite, they share a strong bond, like you and I.  
  
"We've met our strongest opponent yet. We'll have to challenge them some other time," Blackout replied.  
  
Darkside: The Liger and I will meet each other again, someday. And then, we will win.  
  
"You've got that right," Blackout replied.  
  
Darkside: Incoming, Gun Sniper with heavy upgrades.  
  
"Hey you! The pilot of the Genosaurer! You're gonna pay for what you did to Justin," Leena yelled from inside the Gun Sniper's cockpit.  
  
"Uh oh," Blackout stated.  
  
Darkside: This is bad.  
  
Just as Leena was about to open fire, she was stopped by a beeping coming from the comm.  
  
"Who is it," Leena yelled.  
  
"Leena, leave him alone. We won the battle and that's enough," Justin told her.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to dislocate more than his shoulder," Leena told him.  
  
"Forget it Leena. He'll pay...for the hospital Bill that is," Justin laughed.  
  
"...Not as good as what I planned, but it'll have to do," Leena replied.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Brad: You know, it's kinda funny. Just when you think you've got life figured out, you get a curve ball thrown at you. Justin was hurt worse than we thought in our battle with the Midnight Team, the doctors don't even know if he'll ever be able to pilot the Liger again. And when he finds this out about this, there's gonna be hell to pay. Huh? Now why is the Midnight Team at the hospital? Next time on Zoids: New Century Zero, "Injuries and allies/Justin's retirement? Ready, fight!" 


End file.
